Those Nights
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Nero was sent to search Fortuna castle three nights prior to his Holiness' speech. There he meets a red and black humanoid demon who will let him feel emotions he never expected to feel from a demon... -DxN, M due to adult content-
1. 3 Nights Before

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in almost every chapter and Nero getting forced but liking it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry because if I did… well… Nero would be have ended with both Dante and Vergil while Kyrie would have been more active than just a walking damsel-in-distress plot device… oh! And there would actually be more background about Eva because she had to be damn interesting if she got Sparda to love her.

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): This was actually meant to be an attempt of mine to create a PWP but, before the first chapter was finished, I actually thought of a plot and I thought: "oh, screw it. Let's just make a story that centers on smut" thus this was born. This chapter is set 3 days before the start of DMC4.

NOTE: the words "her holster" is not a typo. I did that in purpose because I felt that the holster on Nero's thigh is Blue Rose's and I like calling Blue Rose (and Red Queen) 'her' so when there's a sentence with a 'her' word but there's only men in the scene, most probably it pertains to either Blue Rose or Red Queen unless proven otherwise. And Triggered!Dante would be using the word 'it' because... well... it's his demon form. -grins-

.

3 Nights Before: A Taste

.

The cool night breeze made Nero shiver as he walked the empty halls of Fortuna castle. Nero grumbled as he hugged his right arm with his left arm, finding the warmth enveloping the sling comforting. As he made his way through the grand hall, he mumbled bitterly, "Stupid Credo."

Earlier that day, Credo had ordered him to go to Fortuna castle tonight. Being his boss and the brother of his… girlfriend? Can he call Kyrie that? It's not like they were dating but he would like to think that they were already pass being friends. At least, he could try and think like that each time Kyrie would smile that cute pure smile of hers.

Nero's cheeks reddened and he shook his head, trying to return to cursing Credo instead of focusing on remembering the cute sweet face of Credo's younger sister.

But seriously...

If it wasn't for the fact that Credo was Kyrie's brother, Nero would have given him the finger and told him to shove his sword up his ass.

Why the hell should he be the one to check the castle at night?

Actually...

With how the cold freezing night of Fortuna castle was now hitting him as if trying to freeze Nero, he may actually tell Credo: "Oh yeah. About the order you gave me about checking the fucking castle because some guy said he saw a demon inside? The entire fucking castle is so silent and so fucking cold that I think the demon is that fucking guy so can I fucking blow his brains out?"

Ah... He could just see Credo's frown and glare combo. Nero swore Credo spent most of his free time perfecting that facial expression.

Nero snickered at the thought as he opened a door, looking around. He was by one of the outside rooms and, by the looks of it; it may have been a library. Nero frowned when he noticed the light coming from a candle. The candle's light illuminated the room. All of the rooms Nero checked were cold and dark, the type of room that one would think would have demons lurking inside. This room was the opposite. It was warm and inviting but Nero couldn't understand it. There was nothing in the room that should make Nero feel such a way. Sure, warm could be from the light but inviting? It was a plain candle-lighted room. But there was something inside him telling him that this room was safe. As if there was…

A presence?

Nero's left hand immediately went towards his thigh where his double-barreled revolver was holstered as he walked inside warily. He had learned early on to trust his instincts… especially after the incident that changed his arm. It was as if his senses were slightly heightened and his right arm glowed dimly against the fabric of his sling. If it wasn't for the bandage around the entire arm, Nero was sure it would be glowing brightly which Nero had concluded that meant there was something here, something that he needed to be wary about.

But he didn't know any demon that had a presence that could make people feel safe. Fear he had seen. There had been a time when he had been dispatched to the harbor to eliminate a demon that had been making the people flee in fear. Knights from the order who had gotten there before him were crying, begging to be spared and some were even shouting for death to claim them. Even Credo, his superior, had not been immune to it but he managed to keep it hidden better than the others. Nero had noticed it because he had been with the older man since he could remember and saw the fear in his eyes, most directed at the demon while some were directed at Nero who seemed unaffected. It wasn't like he was immune to the demon's ability. Nero had felt fear that seemed to want to suffocate him but he didn't submit to it. He had lived his life with fear as one of his inescapable companion because of his origin and his current situation. The suffocating fear that one day, everyone he knew will turn agains-

Nero's entire body froze as he felt a presence behind him. He wanted to curse at himself as he felt hot breathing hitting the back of his neck. Nero turned around, taking his revolver out of her holster. Before he could aim, he was thrown to the wall next to the door. He felt the pain course through his entire body, letting out a pained groan as his eyes closed shut tightly. Nero bit his bottom lip to stop the moan that tried to escape as he felt a warm clawed hand around his neck, confused to why he had a desire to let out such a sound. The clawed hand was simply pinning him to the wall as another clawed hand pinned his left hand next to his head. Nero refused to let go of the revolver he was holding as he opened his eyes, staring at the demon currently pining him to the wall. Clear red eyes glared back at him and Nero felt the warm breath of the red demon in front of him. Normally, Nero would have snorted a sarcastic comment or two, most probably something about the demon's breath but his lips couldn't move. All it could do was keep breathing as his ice colored eyes stared intently at the demon in front of him. The demon had a human-like figure, clad in a fusion of red and black hide that had a gold glow against the light coming from the candle in the room. From the figure of the demon, Nero could surmise it was a man with fine muscles and its chest glow an amber color in a shape of a six pointed star that seemed to define its abs. Nero tore his eyes away from the demon as the demon leaned forward. Nero could feel the demon's warm breath tickling his ear and he inhaled, the demon's scent registering to his brain. There was a musky smell that Nero could only describe as the demon's natural scent which was accompanied by the distinct smell of sweat, blood and… ...gunpowder?

Did the demon fight someone with a gun?

But Nero did not know anyone that owned a firearm other than him. Then again, it was frown upon by the Order so Nero wouldn't be surprised if there was someone in Fortuna that was keeping a gun hidden from everyone.

Nero was taken out of his musing when he felt the demon's face next to his head, the tip of the demon's nose slightly tickling his cheek which caused the young man to stiffen. The demon inhaled and Nero mimicked the demon's action, not entirely sure why he was doing such a thing. He recognized the same musky smell and all its companions but another scent caught him off-guard.

Strawberries...

Nero couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips as he thought how this scary demon currently pining him may have a soft spot for strawberries. When the demon leaned back and stared at Nero once more, Nero felt a cold shiver run through his entire body as he realized that the smell of strawberry may have not come from the demon itself but from the person the demon had attacked or killed or...

Nero's eyes widened as he thought of another possibility that would account for the demon sniffing him.

Eaten...

With renewed vigor, Nero began kicking the demon as his grip around his revolver tightened, cursing himself for not acting sooner.

What the hell was he thinking just staring at the damn demon as he sniffed him?

Nero's knee managed to hit the demon's leg and the demon growled, pulling Nero by the neck before slamming his head to the wall once more. Nero felt dizzy but managed to force a smirk, staring at the demon's face as if taunting him. Clear red eyes stared back at him and Nero swore that the demon was telling him:

_Now, you asked for it._

Nero could only gasp as he was suddenly flipped and he let out a pained growl as his right arm was pinned. He could feel the rough exterior of his right arm against his chest-

His right arm!

Damn! Why didn't he think of that?

He could have gotten out of the demon's hold if he only used his right arm instead of kicking impulsively. Nero felt the demon's clawed hand around his wrist tightened and his hand was forced to move. Nero was pulled away from the wall slightly by the hand around the back of his neck and his left hand was placed in front of Nero's sling. The demon let go of his wrist and immediately pinned Nero to the wall once more by slamming its chest on Nero's back. Nero hissed as he let go of his revolver due to the pain, hearing her clatter to the floor. Nero could feel the cool wall pressed against his cheek and he looked behind him. He stiffened as he felt the demon's warm breath at the back of his head. He felt the demon's clawed hands around his hips and Nero's eyes widened as he felt something pressed against his thigh.

Oh. Hell. No.

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you." Nero snarled, trying to glare at the demon currently pining him to the wall. He felt a slight vibration coming from the demon and he knew that the demon had chuckled at this threat. As if to tease Nero, he felt one of the demon's clawed hands moved towards his ass. Nero knew his cheeks reddened out of anger and embarrassment as he shouted, "Keep your fucking hands off me!"

Nero tried to kick the demon and managed to hit the demon's leg once more. Nero heard the demon growl and Nero smirked but his victory did not last long as he let out a surprised shout, "Ah!"

Nero couldn't believe what just happened. The damn demon just slapped him on the ass!

"You fuck- Ah!" Nero closed his eyes involuntarily as he felt the demon slap the left cheek of his ass again.

"I'll kill you!" Nero shouted and bit his bottom lip as he felt the demon slap his ass once more. The pain was bearable. Hell, Nero couldn't even feel the pain and that was the hard part. Instead of pain, something much darker swelled inside him. It was humiliating. Not only was he being spanked by a demon, he was getting turned on by it. Nero can't even understand why he could be turned on by such a thing. Every action his body took without his consent only confused him. Nero continued to bite his bottom lip in fear of letting out a different sound than that pained shout. He tried to control his breathing when he realized that the demon had stopped. He bit his bottom lip harder as the feeling of disappointment swelled inside him. He slowly opened his eyes and a gasp escaped his lips as he saw the demon's face right next to his own face. Nero saw the demon's lips curve to what appeared to Nero as a smirk. Nero glared at the demon and hissed, "Fuck you."

A surprised gasp left his lips as he felt the demon's clawed hand slap his ass once more. Nero swore the demon was amused by his reaction. Nero growled as he returned to glaring at the demon. Nero's left hand gripped the cloth of his sling as he hissed once more, "I'll fuck-"

Nero's eyes closed as he felt another slap, snarling as he cursed, "You son of-"

Slap!

"God dam-"

Slap!

"You mother-"

Slap!

Nero could feel the frustration inside him, threatening to escape in the form of tears. Refusing to appear weak and pathetic, Nero opened his mouth to shout profanities once more, "You- Mm!"

Nero's eyes opened wide as he felt the demon's lips on his, a slippery tongue invading his mouth. Nero felt the demon's tongue flick his immobile tongue and a sudden urge to lick the invading tongue consumed him.

What the hell?

What the hell was wrong with him?

Nero growled at himself and bit the demon's tongue in an attempt to reject what his body seemed keen on receiving. He groaned as he tasted blood which was accompanied by the hint of strawberry. Nero was truly at loss. Although he had bit the demon's tongue, the damn demon still won't stop harassing his mouth. He could taste the blood and saliva of the demon in his mouth. Although Nero knew he should be disgusted and fight back, his body wouldn't listen to him. There was a part of him that seemed to find the taste of the demon's blood awfully fascinating. Or was it the taste of strawberry?

Nero stopped his train of thought as he felt something brush against the cleft of his ass.

Oh. Hell no.

What the hell was he doing?

Once Nero felt the demon's tongue by his teeth, Nero bit as hard as he could. He felt a clawed hand yank him by the hair, a trail of demon blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Nero groaned as he was yanked to the floor. The demon released his hold on Nero's hair and he fell to the floor with a thud. Before Nero could react, the demon lunged on him, pressing his sling against the demon's hard chest. The demon snarled at him and Nero managed to smirk as he snarled back, "Like I'll let you fuck me, you disgusting pervert!"

The demon stared at Nero with its glowing red eyes and Nero stared back, pride and stubbornness keeping him from trying to trash and run away from this demon who seemed hell-bent on doing things to him. Their staring contest ended when Nero turned his head to the side as he let out a strangled moan.

"You... bastaaarrddd!" His last word became a loud moan as he closed his eyes, feeling the demon continue to grind against the bulge in his pants. Nero threw his free left hand in an attempt to punch the demon but it only landed a soft slap at the demon's cheek as he was unable to muster any strength, his back arching subconsciously as the demon continued to rub against his crotch. He was slowly losing any fight left in him, his entire body demanding more. He felt clawed hands on his thighs, forcing his legs to part. Nero turned his head towards the demon and opened his eyes to glare at it as he snarled, "I'll kill you. I'll fuck- Ah!"

Nero threw his head back and arched his back as the demon grinded their hips closer, pulling Nero's legs for more contact. Nero's left hand gripped the demon's shoulder as his legs wrapped around the demon's waist. Reason and logic left his mind, only the growing desire to receive whatever the demon had to offer. He felt the demon sit, forcing Nero to sit on its lap. The demon's clawed hands left his legs and felt them by his groin. Nero bit the demon's shoulder as he felt one clawed hand rub Nero's growing bulge. The demon's other clawed hand began unbuckling his belt. Nero began thrusting his hips, his entire body moving purely out of what may have been instinct. Nero's entire mind seemed blank and all he was doing was due to a voice inside him, commanding him to submit, to accept what the demon had in store for him.

Nero felt the two clawed hands unzip his pants, one of its clawed hands tracing Nero's member as it was released from the confinements of his pants and boxers. The demon's clawed hand was warm and Nero bit harder as one clawed hand gripped his throbbing erection firmly. Nero let out a muffled groan as the demon began stroking his member slowly, almost as if it was trying to punish Nero. Nero dug his nails on the demon's shoulder but it only made a dent mark as the demon continued stroking so slow that Nero began raising his hips. Nero growled and looked at the demon as he hissed, "Faster, you asshole."

The demon turned its head to look at Nero and its lips curved into a smirk once more. Nero moaned in both annoyance and disappointment as the demon's hand slowed more as if to spite Nero. Nero growled and was about to move his confined right arm which had been pressed against their body when the demon dropped unto Nero. Nero groaned as he was dropped to the floor, not realizing that the demon had placed one of his clawed hands behind Nero's head, protecting his head from the fall. Without wasting any time, the demon took both his pants and boxers off, taking his boots off in the process as well. The demon threw Nero's pants and boxers across the room while his boots fell next to his feet and traced the young man's bottom lip with one of his clawed fingers briefly, caressing the bite mark Nero had made from biting his bottom lip. He sighed at the gentle touch, his eyes closing without his consent. He felt the demon's finger slid inside his parted lips, tapping his tongue as if it was inviting him to play. Nero moaned as he felt the demon's unoccupied clawed hand began stroking his erection once more.

…Again!

There was that voice again... telling him what to do...

Nero licked the finger almost shyly and was rewarded by the demon making its painfully slow strokes a bit faster. Nero groaned and continued to lick the finger in his mouth. Soon enough, Nero got bolder, sucking and lightly biting the finger. One of his bites was hard enough to draw blood and Nero moaned as he lapped at the small wound like he was a kitten drinking milk. He felt the demon slip another finger in his mouth and Nero tried to give it the same treatment. He shuddered as the demon began moving his hands faster.

'_He's__ rewarding us._' the voice that seemed to be coming from inside him said to him in delight. Those words made Nero moan, sucking the fingers with more vigor. Nero sighed as the demon withdrew the fingers from his mouth and whimpered in disappointment as the hand on his throbbing erection moved towards his thigh. Nero opened his eyes and he saw the demon tracing its saliva coated fingers from his other thigh towards his ass. He felt something by his entrance and blushed, moving his left hand towards the demon as he stuttered, "Wa-wait."

The demon looked back at him and Nero was at lost.

If Nero wasn't in his hazy state, he would have trashed and kicked as he realized what was going to happen next, if the hard tip of the demon's cock by his entrance was any indication.

But, right now at this very moment, he wanted the demon to continue but he had seen how well-endowed the demon was and he was...

… Frightened?

Nero felt a cold chill pass through his entire body as the demon's lips curved to a smirk as if it had realized Nero's problem. Before Nero could do anything, he let out a loud surprised moan as he felt a finger enter him. Nero fell on the floor once more as the finger began moving inside of him. It felt weird but Nero could not understand why he was enjoying it. He felt another finger enter him and he arched his back as he felt a clawed hand grasp his aching member. Nero turned his head to the side and his left hand continued to lie next to his head, clenched to a fist. The idea of it being weird slowly dissipated from Nero's mind as his body got used to the feeling of the two fingers as they thrust inside Nero, slow and shallow. Nero moaned as the clawed hand stroking his needy erection continued its slow pace, moving in unison with the fingers inside him. Nero opened his eyes and parted his lips, panting as he whimpered, "Faster..."

The demon stared at him for a moment before its smirk grew. Nero blushed and closed his eyes as he whimpered in frustration. The demon would most probably do the opposite and the Nero would be-

"Ah!" Nero let out a surprised loud moan as the fingers inside him suddenly thrust deeper, causing a surge of pleasure to course through his entire body. Nero panted as the fingers moved back slowly.

"Fuck!" Nero cursed as he arched his back, moaning loudly as the fingers thrust deep inside him again and another surge of undeniable pleasure shook him to the very core.

"Ah!" He moaned as the clawed hand around his member began moving in time with the fingers' new tempo. Nero turned his head to the other side as the demon continued to assault that part inside him that sent so much pleasure in him.

Nero soon got immersed with what was happening to him. All that mattered was the demon's hands as they touched Nero, playing with his body like he was the demon's toy. That small voice inside him whispered to that thought:

'_It wouldn't be bad to be this demon's toy.'_

Nero nodded at the thought, not entirely sure why he was agreeing to what the voice had said. This demon was an enemy and it may kill him after having its way with him. But something inside Nero seemed to scream at him to trust the demon and it would not harm him in a way he will not like.

He felt the demon began moving its hands faster, causing Nero to moan and turned his head to the other side. He could feel his end nearing and Nero's left hand moved towards the demon's shoulder. Nero forced himself to sit, straddling the demon's lap, as his left hand grabbed the back of the demon. Nero rested his forehead at the demon's broad shoulder and moaned, "I'm... I'm-"

Before he could finish, the demon sped its movements, causing Nero to moan louder. A few more strokes and thrusts and Nero's body finally gave up as he came on the demon's hand. Nero turned his head to face the demon, resting his temple on the demon's shoulder. The demon moved the hand that had been on his member towards its face and licked the fingers. Nero moaned tiredly as he felt the fingers slipped out inside him as well, trying his best to keep his eyes opened. The fatigue slowly crept towards him and he sighed in resignation as his eyelids dropped.

It would be the right time for the demon to kill him. But, as Nero slowly fall to the abyss of sleep, his entire body relaxed as if he subconsciously trusted the demon would not do such a thing to him. It was confusing as hell but Nero did not have time to think about it as sleep finally claimed him.

He felt something soft and warm press against his forehead as a calloused hand caressed his hair. The last thing Nero remembered was a voice saying...

"Good night."

.

.

Author's End Rants: -wipes nosebleed- Please be gentle with your criticism with the smut because I'm not that well versed with such mature setting. –laughs- Anyway. Let me know what you think. –grins- And yes... there will be more...


	2. 2 Nights Before

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in every chapter expect one chapter, Solo M (sorta), my own theory on Nero's origin/past and how he got his devil bringer and Nero getting forced but liking it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry because if I did… it would be very, very gay...

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): Wow. 11 reviews for just one chapter. I am... I am speechless. -laughs-

NOTE: Please refer to the notes in the previous chapter. And... just for the sake of this fanfic, let's assume there's a way from the Order of the Swords HQ to Fortuna City without going to Fortuna Castle and Echidna's jungle because... come on, it'll be stupid if the HQ of the 'policemen' of the city is so far away. How can you protect them if you aren't near them? -laughs- Oh, before I forget. Rape is not good and is punishable by the law. But this is fanfiction and... does this even count as rape when Nero is obviously enjoying it? -grins-

.

2 Nights Before: Table Manners

.

"So... you found nothing?" Nero grimaced at Credo's question. He was inside Credo's office and had reported to Credo about what 'happened' last night.

In other words, he lied to his superior that he found nothing. To use the words he had uttered, he had found jack shit.

_'Oh. We found a demon alright. And it was the best night of our-' _Nero mentally smacked that annoying small voice to the air, revving his imaginary Red Queen and proceeded to cut and burn the thought.

"Nero. Are you listening to me?" Nero recognized Credo's annoyed tone and nodded.

"All I saw was a deserted castle." Nero mumbled, annoyed at both Credo and the small voice inside his head.

_'And a gorgeous demon with a delicio-' _Once more, Nero proceeded to hack and burn the words coming out of the small voice before it finished. Ever since that night, that small voice inside him had seemed to grow more verbal. The voice was still faint and Nero can ignore it but, right now here at Credo's office with the room's boring design and Credo who looked ready to either shout at him or scold him although Nero wouldn't be surprised if Credo did both, that annoying voice who sounds like Nero seemed the most interesting thing and the only thing keeping Nero from falling asleep in boredom.

Before Credo could start his sermon, Nero said, "If you want, I can check the castle tonight too."

Nero noticed Credo's annoyed face turn into one of worry as he asked, "Are you sure? You didn't return until this morning from the castle."

Nero grimaced as he remembered how confused he was when he woke up at one of the bedroom in the castle, tucked in like a child. His revolver, Blue Rose, was by the table while his boots were leaning on one of the legs of the table. When he checked the room, everything was locked from the inside although the door could be locked from the outside by locking the door before closing it on the other side. If it wasn't for the annoying voice inside him whining for 'round 2', Nero would have considered all that happened last night as a dream.

Speaking of which, the voice was now chanting the words 'round 2' again… this time in a happy tone. Nero tried to focus his attention at Credo but the voice was getting so annoying that Nero had to mentally shout at it to shut up. Nero grimaced as he realized that he was acting like a mad man and wondered if he was losing his mind because of what happened last night.

_'Oh, that demon certainly blew our mind and we loved it!'_ The voice chirped.

What. The. Hell.

Chirped?

The voice chirped?

As if that wasn't weird enough, the voice sounded like him so it sounded like he had chirped!

Nero never chirped. He may talk in a sarcastic happy tone but he never chirped!

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before he shouted out loud, Nero crossed his left arm over the sling and asked in an annoyed voice, "Do you want me to or don't you?"

_'Because we want to.' _The voice added with a whine. Nero bit his bottom lip and tried to block out the voice. It was just weird hearing his own voice whine, whimper and chirp. He never did those…

'_Oh but you whimpered last time.' _The voice reminded him in a sing-song like tone.

Nero gritted his teeth together, wishing for demons to appear right here in Credo's office so he could vent out his frustrations. It had only been just a few hours since he had woken up and had been stuck with a voice that seemed keen on talking about his experience last night and he was already a strand away from rummaging the entire headquarters to look for his beloved sword, Red Queen, which had been in maintenance for three days ago just so that he could slash and burn everything.

Credo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he replied, causing Nero to stop planning how he would destroy the city, "Very well. With the holy sermon two days from now, we cannot ask any other knights to help you-"

Nero scoffed but kept silent. He didn't want anyone else with him. He preferred to work alone.

_'They'll just get in the way.' _The voice hissed at Credo's words and Nero found himself agreeing to the voice.

"-but we cannot let this rumor, even if it's just a rumor, get passed to the people. So I am ordering you to check the castle again tonight. If there is a demon-"

_'Fuck him. Actually, make him fuck us!' _Nero began raining the voice with bullets.

Not that it helped...

"-eliminate it. Whatever you find tonight, you will report to me. Do you understand, Nero?" Credo asked, staring at Nero with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I got it." Nero waved at Credo's orders in a dismissing manner and turned his back. He began walking towards the door when he heard Credo call his name. Nero turned his head to face Credo and answered, "Yeah?"

"Be careful." For a moment, Credo's eyes held a certain softness that reminded Nero of the time when he would cry to 'Big Brother Credo' when they were children and he would pat Nero on the head, telling him that it was alright and he would protect the younger boy. Nero rubbed his nose and looked away, embarrassed at the memories that his mind had conjured.

"Don't worry, Credo. I'll be fine." Nero replied in a cocky tone and opened the door. He went out and closed the door behind him, sighing as he rubbed his temple.

What the hell was he doing?

He just lied to the man he considered as his mentor, boss and brother. For a demon?

_'A hot demon who gave us the best-'_

"Shut up." Nero hissed, glaring at the floor.

'_He's also the only one that made us feel safe.' _Nero stiffened at the voice's words. He could not deny that what the voice had said was true. Amongst the confusion and frustration at what had happened last night, there was the undeniable desire to feel the demon's presence once more. No one had ever made him feel that safe before. It was as if nothing would happen and it was alright to relax and forget everything for now. Not even Kyrie could make him feel like that. With the young woman, Nero was always at edge, looking everywhere for any signs of danger.

'_Face it. He's the only one that ever made us feel safe.' _The voice hissed at him, annoyance laced in its words. It was as if the voice was annoyed by Nero's refusal to just accept what had happened last night as something he had desired.

"No." Nero shook his head in denial and he began walking away, growling as the voice just won't shut up about how he was just in denial.

"I am not!" Nero hissed as he turned to a corner, about to rip his head off.

Nero immediately stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Nero!"

Nero turned around and saw a young woman with red hair tied to a ponytail walking towards him. Nero's eyes softened as he whispered the woman's name, "Kyrie..."

Kyrie continued to smile at him as she stopped in front of him, asking in a soft caring voice, "Are you okay, Nero? I heard my brother gave you another mission."

"Nah, it's just a repeat of yesterday's order." Nero replied, mentally bracing himself for another comment from the voice in his head. Nero blinked when he heard nothing. It was almost as if the voice didn't exist. Did Nero finally master the act of ignoring it?

Or maybe...

"Nero?" Nero turned his attention back to Kyrie and saw her looking at him with worried eyes.

Maybe it was Kyrie?

"Are you alright?" Kyrie asked, placing her hand on Nero's right arm. His right arm jerked at Kyrie's touch and he backed away, wincing as he placed his left hand over his right arm. Instead of feeling sadness or pain at how he reacted as if she had burned him with her touch, Kyrie's concern only grew but she placed her hands together by her chest in a prayer-like motion as she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit..." Nero lied, staring at the floor as he hugged his right arm possessively. Kyrie's eyes shined with sadness and guilt as she looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Kyrie whispered and Nero saw how her eyes watered.

Nero forced a smile as he shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Kyrie. I have to go." Nero cut whatever Kyrie wanted to say. Ever since the incident, Kyrie had been overly worried about his well being and, although Nero appreciated the concern and liked having Kyrie's attention, it pains him to see Kyrie's sadness and guilt. Trying to ease Kyrie's worries, Nero smiled and explained, "I haven't slept since last night so I should go back to my quarters and sleep. Don't want to fall asleep during the mission. Credo will have my ass."

Kyrie giggled as Nero made an impression of Credo's frown. Nero smiled at the sound of Kyrie's giggle but his heart ached as he knew that he was lying to Kyrie. With a soft voice he only used when talking to Kyrie, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyrie."

"Be careful, Nero." Kyrie replied, waving as Nero walked away. Since he lived inside the headquarters, he reached his quarters soon enough which was part of the building the Order had made to be the living quarters of the knights who wished to live in the headquarters. Nero had thought it was stupid that all knights living inside were in one building. What if a demon appeared and destroyed the building while they were sleeping?

Unfortunately, Nero did not have any alternatives. When he was a child, he lived in the orphanage. When he applied for knighthood, he packed his stuff, which wasn't enough, and decided to live in the HQ of the Order instead. The look he received from the other children and the supervisors were enough for Nero to actually find blessing in receiving his approval letter. But he did not plan on living his entire life inside headquarters. He was slowly saving his salary and planned on buying an apartment or an empty lot by one of the ends of the city, away from the prying eyes of others.

For now, he would have to bear with his small 'home'. He entered and closed the door behind him, locking it. The quarters given to knights were all the same. It was always a small room with a table by the center, a bed next to the wall opposite of where the door was positioned, a closet on the left wall which had a mirror inside and a door on the right which led to a small bathroom.

With a sigh, Nero removed his sling and threw it to the table. He began removing the bandages around his right arm, letting it slip on the floor without care. As soon as all the bandages were on the floor, Nero dropped on his bed, sighing as he pressed his face on the bed sheet. Even the bed he woke up in was much softer and warmer than the bed the Order provided. Nero turned to his side and stared at his right arm. He saw the soft blue glowing skin covered partly by the red hide, pulsing with a soft warm light. He lied on his stomach once more and pressed his face on the bed sheet, groaning as he remembered how he got his right arm.

It was probably a few months ago, they were just walking to the mines as Kyrie had to meet with an old miner for one reason or another that Nero had forgotten when the scarecrows had appeared, separating the two. Nero had ordered Kyrie to run but…

"_Kyrie!" Nero shouted as he rushed towards the woman, growling as scarecrows descended upon him. Although he would kill them all with ease, he won't be able to defeat them in time to reach Kyrie._

"_Nero!" Kyrie screamed as she turned around, letting out a pained shout as she tripped over a rock. Nero's eyes widened as scarecrows began moving towards the frightened woman._

"_Kyrie! Run!" Nero screamed as he hacked the scarecrows in front of him, desperately trying to get to the young woman._

_Kyrie tried to stand but failed while tears fell freely from her eyes. When she tried to push herself up, a scarecrow slashed her with its sharp leg. Kyrie screamed as she fell, the scarecrow slashing her arm. A long vertical slash decorated Kyrie's left arm and she began to cry in pain as blood seeped out of her arm. _

"_KYRIE!" Nero shouted, rushing towards the young woman. He raised his right hand towards Kyrie and the same scarecrow slashed at him, making Nero shout out in both pain and frustration as his arm was wounded. The long gash started from the back of his palm and ended by his elbow. The scarecrows behind him dropped on top of him, immobilizing him as the scarecrow that had wounded both him and Kyrie turned to face the young woman once more, black fire-like clouds seeping out of its head. _

"_KYRIE!" Nero shouted once more as he raised his wounded right arm towards Kyrie. _

_Kyrie raised her right hand towards him as she whimpered his name, her eyes closing slowly, "Ne… ro…"_

_Nero's eyes widened as Kyrie's hand dropped to the ground and her eyes closed. Nero screamed and trashed at the scarecrows on top of him, shouting at the scarecrow that was nearing Kyrie, "Get away from her! GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

_The scarecrows on top of him slashed at him but Nero paid them no mind. His entire body was focused on saving Kyrie. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care about anything that may happen to him. All that mattered was that he saved Kyrie. He must save her!_

_Nero raised his right arm futilely when he heard a voice inside him._

'_Give me more power.' _

_Nero let out a blood curling scream as his right arm began to burn, pain shaking his entire body. A flash of light erupted from his arm and a shockwave threw all the scarecrows around him away. A large disembodied hand grabbed the scarecrow nearing Kyrie and Nero screamed as he pounded his right hand to the ground._

_The large disembodied hand mimicked his movement, pounding the scarecrow to the ground. Nero repeatedly pounded his hand to the ground as he continued to scream, not even noticing that his right arm had changed from its human appearance to that of a demonic looking arm with red hide and blue skin. The scarecrow in the disembodied hand dissipated and Nero finally stopped, his entire body immobilized as he tried to breath._

_Once more, a voice inside him said._

'_More. We need more power.' _

Nero sat up immediately as he realized.

The voice that had been annoying him first appeared during that incident!

Does that mean that voice was connected to his right arm?

Nero stared at his right hand. It was the same voice but, this time, it was clearer. Back then, that voice had been hard to hear, as if it was coming from a radio station with a bad reception. But it was, without a doubt, the same voice.

Nero's own voice…

Nero bit his bottom lip, unsure on how to understand what was happening to him. Back then, that voice had been hard to understand, but he still remembered how power hunger it was. That voice desired power and was frustrated by the lack of power. Now it was… chirpier…

Nero groaned once more and dropped on the bed, his face hitting the bed sheet. With a tired sigh, Nero closed his eyes. Without even bothering to take off his boots, Nero fell asleep.

"_Mm… ah…" Nero moaned as he felt a clawed hand around his aching member, teasing him with slow strokes. Nero gripped the bed sheet tightly with his left hand as he tried to glare at the demon in front of him, moaning as he buckled his hips, "Faster…"_

_The demon smirked and made its strokes slower. Nero groaned and turned his head to the side as he hissed, __"Damn it. You bastard."_

_Before he could continue to curse the demon, he felt a pair of clawed fingers on his bottom lip. Nero shuddered at the contact and parted his lips. Two fingers entered his mouth and Nero licked both of them, moaning as he felt the demon's strokes get a bit faster. Nero began sucking the two fingers, lost in the pleasures being brought by the demon's increasingly fast strokes. Nero began moving his hips to meet the demon's strokes, moaning as he arched his back. The fingers left his mouth and Nero threw his head back at the pleasure coursing through his entire body._

"_I'm- I'm-" Nero panted and gripped the bed sheet tightly as he came, moaning loudly. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to look at the demon. Only darkness greeted him._

Nero opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh artificial light attacking his sensitive eyes. He groaned and tried to move his hands when he realized the position he was currently in. Nero blushed as he saw his left hand gripping the bed sheets tightly while his right hand was around his shaft, coated in his-

Nero cursed and sat, keeping his right hand as far as possible from him. Nero used his left hand to mess his hair, growling in annoyance.

He got off dreaming of a demon touching him?

It was official.

Nero was certainly losing his mind.

'_It's just not the same…' _Nero heard the voice complain in a whining tone. Just when he was starting to get comfortable about not hearing the voice, it just had to come back.

"Just shut up." Nero hissed in annoyance as he stood, walking towards the bathroom to wash his hand.

'_Shower.'_ The voice suggested. Actually, it sounded more like an order and Nero would have gladly done the opposite just to spite the voice but he also felt that a shower would do him good… a painfully cold shower.

While Nero had cursed himself for getting a cold shower, it was not all that bad since the voice was, for most part, very silent throughout the entire shower. The only time the voice annoyed Nero was when he had grabbed the soap. The voice had insisted he scrubbed his body as clean as he could and even threaten to keep talking until the voice was satisfied. It annoyed Nero that the voice had not been satisfied until Nero's skin was red from all the scrubbing. After the shower, Nero was about to grab the clothes lying on the floor when the voice insisted, meaning annoy him the hell out until he agreed, to pick some clean clothes. So Nero threw the clothes to the basket he used for dirty laundry and opened his closet. Nero, or more accurately the voice, decided to wear a pair of white pants, a black sleeveless shirt and his official Order of the Sword jacket. Nero grimaced as he stared at the mirror, his reflection showing the same grimace he wore. He hadn't worn the Order's jacket for a long time and wondered why the damn annoying voice had wanted these clothes. He looked pristine in the white uniform and it only made Nero feel more annoyed. As he began wearing his boots, he mumbled, "I look like an idiot."

'_We look pure.' _The voice corrected with a tone that seemed pleased about something.

Nero frowned once more and grabbed the bandage roll. He began wrapping the bandage around his right arm as he hissed, "We're anything but pure."

Nero stopped as he realized that he had used the word 'we'.

Was he starting to accept the voice as a part of him?

Hell NO!

Nero growled and continued covering his arm with renewed vigor, forgetting that it was his last roll. Once the bandage was secured, he grabbed the sling on the table and put it on. He placed Blue Rose's holster on his left thigh, his beloved revolver already resting in her holster. He took the key to his room and placed it in the jacket's pocket. Nero grabbed the basket of dirty laundry and walked out his room. He placed the basket down and locked the door behind him, dread and excitement coursing through his vein as he began walking to his destination with the basket on his left hand. It was disturbing how he could find excitement in going to Fortuna castle but he tried to reason that it was because he wanted to kill the demon. As he placed the basket on the laundry room of the headquarters, a small young woman taking it and saying something about leaving it on his door later, he heard the voice laughing as if insulting Nero's reason.

Nero growled as he walked away, not realizing that the young woman was glaring at him darkly for she had thought he was growling at her.

Not that Nero would have cared anyway. He had other more important things to think about.

Like…

"What the hell is happening here?" Nero hissed as he rubbed his left hand against the sling, shivering uncontrollably. During his trek to the mountain area that led to the castle, Nero had been assaulted by a cold breeze that seemed to penetrate the entire area, colder than it had been the night before. Yesterday, he just thought it was the night wind, colder than what he feels in the city because he was in the mountains but, now, it just doesn't seem natural anymore.

As he reached the castle, the cold wind became colder, much to Nero's displeasure, and caused the young man to seek warmth from his right arm. His entire body was shivering and cold, his teeth started clattering together so loudly that Nero had to grit his teeth together in a futile attempt to shut the annoying sound up and, to add insult to his pride, his mind was ordering him to turn back and run back to the city, back to headquarters, back to his room and back to his warm bed. But Nero kept pressing forward, pride and stubbornness ruling over reason.

Hell. Even the annoying voice, which had been cursing and whining at how cold it was, threatened to kill him if he didn't enter the castle. So, with slow steps, Nero entered the castle, shivering uncontrollably. With this cold, he might actually die. He regretted not wearing his usual attire. Those clothes would have provided more warmth against the piercing cold than this dumb uniform he was wearing right now and he began cursing the voice for suggesting the change of clothes.

'_Shut up and keep walking, dumbass!' _The voice hissed back which made Nero growl but he agreed that moving was a good idea. Maybe he could find a warmer room in the castle. He began dragging his feet to the Grand Hall, noticing the pews around him were in the same position they were in yesterday. He looked around and saw a door by his right. He walked towards the door and entered. A gush of cold wind assaulted him as he went inside, shivering as he glared at the open window as if he was trying to kill it with his eyes. Nero grumbled as he walked towards the window, grabbing the knob to pull it close. Nero blinked as he felt warmth envelop his left palm.

Why was the knob warm?

Unless…

Nero immediately turned around, his left hand going for Blue Rose. He aimed the double-barreled revolver right in front of him, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Only the light from the candles illuminated the corridor and Nero couldn't see anyone else.

Now, it was officially weird. Last time he checked the corridor, which was yesterday night, the entire corridor was dark and Nero had to use the dim light coming from his sling to see in front of him.

Someone had turned on all the lights.

No. Maybe the word 'something' was more accurate…

Nero's entire body shivered in excitement at the thought that he may see the demon once more. Before Nero could hit his head because of his body's reaction, he heard the voice inside him whisper in an eager tone,_ 'The door.' _

Nero moved his eyes towards the door the voice had whispered. Nero walked towards the door and frowned as he realized he won't be able to open it unless he released his hold on Blue Rose. Another alternative would be to kick the door open but that wouldn't be advisable. If the demon was inside, he may be able to surprise it enough to kill it.

The voice scoffed as it sarcastically said, _'Yeah, right.'_

If the demon wasn't inside, the loud sound of him kicking the door open would alert the demon of Nero's position.

Nero pondered about what he should do but the cold was starting to wear his patience thinner by the second. Nero growled as he placed Blue Rose back to her holster and grabbed the knob with his left hand, noticing that the door knob was warmer than the knob of the window he grabbed earlier. He turned the knob and pushed the door slowly, grimacing as it made a loud creaking sound. Nero instantly regretted not just kicking the door. His position was given away either way. He growled in annoyance and grabbed Blue Rose. He backed away slightly and kicked the door, the door hitting the wall next to it with a loud bang. He aimed his revolver in front of him and moved his upper body from left to right. He went inside and noticed it was a dining room. Warmth enveloped his body and Nero realized that it was coming from the fireplace.

'_Close the door and get near the fire!' _ The voice ordered in that whining tone. Nero frowned but placed Blue Rose back to her holster once more and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the long dining table and saw an opened can of tuna among the unused utensils. Instead of going near the fireplace like he intended to do, Nero walked towards the dining table, his eyes staring at the opened can of tuna that seemed so out of place. As he was just about to grab the can, he noticed light coming from his sling, dim because of the bandages around it. He felt something relatively large drop behind him and his nose was assaulted by the familiar scent of sweat, blood, gunpowder and strawberry. Nero moved his hand to grab his revolver but he felt a strong large clawed hand grab his own hand as the tip of his fingers touched Blue Rose. Another clawed hand wrapped around his chest, trapping his right arm as he was pulled towards the strong chest of the demon. Nero began growling as he flailed his legs.

'_We want it.' _Nero heard the voice whisper in a low, almost soft, voice. Nero was confused at the voice's words.

Want it?

What did they want?

He felt the demon's chest moved and he heard what may have been a scoff. Once more, the voice spoke but this time it was in a whining voice, _'We do want it! He's just shy!'_

"I am not shy!" Nero shouted before mentally smacking his head as he realized he just said it out loud. For some reason, Nero just knew that the voice was conversing with the demon. What he can't understand was how the demon could hear the voice that was seemingly inside his head. If the voice could be heard by anyone, then Credo would have been angrier and may have actually killed Nero back then. But if the voice was connected to his demonic right arm then that could explain why only the demon could hear it.

As Nero was about to beat his inner voice mentally, his entire body turned rigid as he felt the demon's face by his cheek, inhaling. Nero forgot to breathe as he felt the demon's lips travel from his cheek to his neck. The demon's lips stopped by the nape of his neck and he felt teeth sink into the sensitive skin, causing Nero to gasp and lean back, his entire weight falling onto the demon. The feeling of the teeth on his neck caused warmth to envelope his entire body. He felt the demon's tongue around the bite mark and Nero couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and he heard the inner voice snicker and whisper, _'See? He... We want it this badly.'_

As if he held no control over his eyes, his eyes moved to stare at the bulge forming between his legs. Nero tore his eyes away, turning his head to the side as he hissed, "Shut up."

The clawed hand that had been keeping his hand contained moved towards his face and pushed his cheek, forcing Nero to turn his head to the other side. Nero closed his eyes as he felt the demon's lips on his. He was assaulted by the taste of strawberry, his own blood and… tuna?

Nero frowned but sighed as he felt the demon's tongue by his bottom lip. The demon took it as an invitation and slipped its tongue inside Nero's mouth, immediately going for Nero's tongue. Nero hesitantly flicked the demon's tongue with his, unsure on how to proceed. Without a second thought, the demon began urging Nero's tongue. Nero moaned and licked the invading tongue, tilting his head to the side slightly. This caused their kiss to deepen and a low growl escaped the demon's lips and Nero felt its tongue aggressively explore his mouth as if it wanted him to taste only the demon. Nero groaned as he finally felt the need to breathe and the demon pulled away slightly, a lone trail of saliva connecting their lips as their foreheads touched. Nero began panting and he felt the demon's lips by the side of his lips, its warm tongue traveling towards the bite mark by his neck. Nero's body shivered as the demon began licking the mark like a kitten lapping milk. He felt the clawed hand by his cheek travel towards his chest, stopping to pinch his nipple. Nero's breathing hitched and he wondered what it would be like to feel the demon's hands all over his body without the annoying clothes.

Nero moaned in disappointment as the hand teasing his nipple descended, making Nero shiver from the soft caress. Nero felt the demon's hands by the hem of his pants and he let out a sound that seemed to be a hybrid of a moan and a growl as he was suddenly pushed to the table. His upper body was pressed against the smooth surface of the table while his feet were firmly planted at the floor. He only managed to realized that his pants and boxers where now by his ankles when he felt something hard pressed on the crevice of his ass. Before he could wonder when did the demon unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, Nero moaned as he felt the demon's cock grind against him, the demon's clawed hands pressing the cheeks of his ass together to create more friction. His mind was hazy; the only thing registering was the undeniable desire to feel the demon inside him. He wasn't even sure where he had the idea but it felt right.

It felt fucking right…

Nero turned to face the demon, his lips panting as his human hand grabbed the demon's arm. Had there been a mirror, Nero would have been embarrassed at how loose he looked. His face was red, hot and sweaty. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust and desire. Unlike the voice who sounded submissive and begging to be taken, Nero growled as he ordered, "Fuck me."

The demon's lips curved to a smirk and Nero was about to shout that if the demon didn't do it, he would kill it but his lips couldn't form any words as the demon's lips descended upon his, capturing him in a hot kiss full of lust and desire. He was pressed back to the cool surface of the table and two clawed fingers replaced the demon's mouth. Nero sucked and licked the two fingers, twirling his tongue around both of them. He moaned as he felt the demon's other hand pinch his ass once before it began grinding against him again. Nero was pinned to the table by the demon's upper body and it made him feel powerless, totally in the control of the demon's whims. Although Nero should have felt ashamed, frustrated and angry, his entire body seemed to only grow hotter at the thought, desiring to feel the demon's power over him. Nero felt the fingers leave his mouth and he rested his head on the cool surface of the table, preparing himself by kicking his pants with the boxers and boots off before spreading his legs.

"Mm…" Nero bit his bottom lip as he felt a finger push inside him slowly. Nero controlled his breathing as he felt another finger push inside him as well, unable to stop the moan as they began thrusting inside him, "Ahh!"

The discomfort he felt last time felt like a dream as all he felt was pleasure and the growing desire to have more. He could feel the fingers stretch him and thrust deep inside him. Nero's human hand formed into a fist and he moaned, "Ahh!"

The demon continued to assault him but did not hit that spot that made Nero into a bumbling mess last time. It was as if the demon was still teasing him, making him understand that he had no control and everything was in the demon's hands. Although his mind was already hazy from the pleasures he received and the voice was pleading him to beg for it already, Nero still held on to that fire in him and tried to glare at the demon on top of him. With ragged breathing, Nero hissed, "More."

He could see the demon's lips curved into as smirk once more and its red eyes seemed to taunt Nero. Nero felt the fingers leave him slowly as if to spite Nero and he let out a growl as he tried to push his upper body up, his sexual frustrations slowly turning into anger.

"AH!" Nero let out a surprised moan as he felt something harder, hotter and longer enter him in one hard thrust. Nero fell on the table once more, pain and pleasure mixing into an addicting concoction that left Nero panting and moaning. It felt weird having something so big inside him but his entire body was growing hot as he got used to the feeling. Nero felt a clawed hand around his neglected member and a whimper escaped his lips as it began stroking his cock slowly. Nero closed his eyes and felt the demon's lips by the back of his neck, kissing it softly. The gentle action caused confusion in Nero's hazy mind which only grew when he heard a purr. It took a second before his mind registered the purr as a sound that had came out of his lips. He heard the demon chuckle and he opened his eyes to glare at the demon, hissing as he ordered, "Shut up and move."

The demon's smirk seemed to grow, obviously enjoying the young man's reactions. The demon's free clawed hand stayed on Nero's waist and he let out a loud moan as the demon thrust deeper inside him, hitting that spot that obliterated any pain he should be feeling as a surge of undeniable pleasure shook him to the very core. The demon pulled away slightly before plunging in again hard, the table creaking at the force as Nero's back arched as he let out a loud moan, "Fuck!"

The demon began thrusting faster, sending surge and surge of pleasure to Nero's entire body with each hard thrust. The table creaked against the hard movements, some of the utensils falling on the floor. Nero's head rested on the table, his cheek pressed against the smooth surface of the table as saliva dripped from the side of his open mouth to the table. Nero continued to feel his entire body get assaulted by waves of pleasure and his mouth let out moans and whimpers that would have fainted Kyrie if she had heard him. Nero didn't understand how but he could feel the demon's end nearing. Nero used his right arm which was still confined to a sling and pushed himself to the demon. He landed on the demon's chest and the demon adjusted their position, the clawed hand that had been on his waist was now on his thigh. The demon lifted Nero so both of his feet were on the table, his legs folded and pressed against his chest and his right arm was now pressed between his chest and his right leg. The demon continued its hard thrusts, its other clawed hand stroking Nero in the same hard and fast rhythm. Nero placed his human hand on the demon's cheek, forcing it to look at him as Nero turned his head to the side, panting and moaning as he tried to order but it could only came out as a low whimper, "Inside…"

The demon grunted as if in acknowledgment and Nero threw his head back, moaning loudly as the demon increased the pace of its thrusts. Nero continued to pant, moan and curse as he felt his own end coming but he didn't want to come yet. He knew if he did, he'll lose conscious once more. He wanted to feel what the demon had to offer in the end. No. That wasn't right. He needed to feel it. Nero closed his eyes and begged, "Give it to me. Please… I want it."

As if that was the demon was waiting for, Nero felt hot liquid erupt inside him. He moaned and threw his head back as he also came. Hot liquid seemed to fill him and Nero purred once more, resting his head on the demon's neck as he continued to pant. A clawed hand gripped his human hand and Nero turned his head to face the demon. The demon looked at Nero and he knew exactly what the demon wanted to say.

Sleep.

Nero nodded and closed his eyes as fatigue captured him. He didn't know if it truly happened or if he had imagined it but he felt the clawed hand around his hand turned into a callous hand and a pair of soft lips pressed against his, tasting like tuna and a hint of strawberry.

"Good night…"

.

.

Replies to Reviews Corner:

DantesDarkAngel: Well... I always thought of triggered!smut as very kinky. -grins- And yeah. I hope DmC is like Falsify too (but I highly doubt it -sighs-)

L. K. Heinrich: Thank you for telling me about the typo and I have edited it. -smiles- I'm also a sucker for triggered sex but I do not think of myself as very versed with smut since this is the first time I am attempting to write a multi-chaptered story that has a lot of smut in it. -laughs sheepishly-

xXChantoXx: Yes. I am not that well versed... I think. I mean... yeah... I do write smut but this is the first time I'm attempting a multi-chaptered story that has a lot of smut. -laughs- Thank you for thinking I did great -blushes- and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first chapter. -grins sheepishly-

spiel: Thank you for thinking it's pretty nice so far and I hope you liked this chapter as well. -smiles-

bitbyboth: Thank you for liking it. -grins- Oh. And thank you for pointing my slip up over the present tense and I have edited that part. -grins- I like making fun of Credo. He just looks so serious I can't help it. -laughs- I do think that Dante would keep his playful cocky attitude even if he doesn't say anything because that's part of his personality. I mean... he didn't say anything during his first fight with Nero but he still acted playful and cocky while they were fighting. It's not Dante if he isn't cocky. -grins-

MistressMaryD.: Thank you for thinking the first chapter was amazing and I hope you liked this chapter as well. I'm not well versed in writing a multi-chaptered story that centers around smut but I'm happy that you think I have done an incredible job. -grins- Just get used to the end because that's how all the chapters will end. -laughs-

SirenaLoreley: Would you like some tissues? -offers a box of tissues- Well... I like it when Nero still has that spitfire in him even though his body wants to beg for it already. -laughs- And... it's not rape as long as the one getting entered consented. -grins-

Emab: I will try my best but this is a fanfic... They're bound to be OOC one way or another. -grins sheepishly-

Hey Its Melmel: Well... I can't have Dante introducing himself because that would mess up DMC4's storyline. -laughs- And you wanted 'true penetration'? Then I present chapter 2. -grins- Nero doesn't have to see Dante's cock, he already felt it. -laughs like a pervert- And yes... There will be more chapters and more -coughs- penetrations. I love triggered!Dante too. I mean... he's... um... -grins manically- rougher...

SLYSWN: Don't worry. Even I find delight in writing about Nero getting cornered and assaulted like that. -grins- I hope this chapter has also delighted you. -smiles-

bargar13: Thank you very much for thinking I'm good at writing smut. -grins-


	3. A Night Before

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in every chapter except one chapter, Solo M, and usage of strawberries for –ahem- kissing…

Disclaimer: Maybe in an alternate world, I may have owned Devil May Cry and it was so gay. But in this world, I do not own Devil May Cry. I don't even have the money to buy strawberries. -grins-

Notes: See previous chapters' notes… and… No strawberries have been mentally scarred in the process of doing this chapter.

.

1 Night Before: Craving for Strawberries

.

The first thing Nero noticed was how warm it was. His entire being was covered by something soft and warm which made him sigh, snuggling on the soft fluffy thing on his head he recognized as a pillow. Nero's entire body felt tired yet refreshed at the same time. It might be more accurate to say that his body felt tired but his mind felt refreshed, like a large burden had been lifted from him. Nero groaned as he opened his eyes lazily, a frown appearing on his face as he realized where he was. It was the same room he had woken up yesterday and the warmth he was feeling came from the fireplace. He groaned once more as he realized he had slept with his stomach pressed against the bed, meaning he had been sleeping on his right arm. Nero groaned once more as he pressed his face on the pillow, noticing that he had been groaning for quite a while now and that made him groan once more.

Something was definitely wrong.

It was as if his entire body was telling him to go back to sleep, to rest.

He sighed as warmth continue to envelope his body, a smile appearing on his face as he slowly drifted back to sleep. As he stayed in this warm room, it was as if he could just forget everything: the city, the demons, the Order…

… the… Order…?

Nero opened his eyes abruptly as the frowning face of his boss appeared on his mind.

Credo…

"Shit!" Nero hissed as he sat up immediately, the blanket covering him stayed on his shoulders as the young man looked around to try and find anything that would tell him the time. Nero noticed a balcony by his right and got out of bed, his bare feet touching the floor while the blanket kept clinging unto his shoulders which made it look like Nero had a white cape on. Nero turned his head towards the table and there his revolver was resting while his boots were leaning on one of the legs of the table.

… Just like last time…

Nero looked back at the balcony, mumbling as he walked towards the glass door, "At least that bastard had the courtesy…"

'_Oh, believe me; he could have been rougher.'_Nero groaned as he heard that voice again.

"Why do you talk when I think about that demon?" Nero hissed, glaring at the table.

'_Maybe because you're thinking about the naughty stuffs we want him to do to us?' _The voice replied in an annoyed yet amused tone. Nero's mouth slacked as he could not find any counter. It was, as much as Nero wanted to not admit it, the truth. The moment he had seen the revolver on the table, his mind had partly wandered to what had happened last night and what may happen tonight.

Hell. If it wasn't for Credo's face popping out of Nero's mind, he would most probably just slept the entire day and wait for the demon to take him again tonight. He was even thinking on the voice comment about the demon being rougher than last night.

'_See? You're even thinking of how rough he could be!' _The voice chirped in a victorious tone.

"Shut up." Nero hissed as a blush decorated his face.

'_And we would have loved it.' _The voice added and Nero shook his head furiously but did not open his mouth.

He didn't even understand why he was thinking like this. He should be angry. He should be frustrated. He should be cursing at everything. He just had sex with a demon! It frustrated and confused Nero why he's not trying to kill the damn demon. Hell. He actually wanted more.

Knowing that he was going nowhere with thinking about his current situation, Nero tried to focus his attention back to the balcony and paled as he saw the sun shining brightly.

Oh… crap…

Nero rushed towards the table and hastily put on his boots using his left hand and rushed out of the room as if he was being chased, placing his revolver in her holster while running. As he sprinted the halls of Fortuna castle, Nero kept cursing, "Shit! Fuck! God damn it!"

Credo was so going to kill him.

Maybe not literally but he will definitely interrogate the white haired young man more furiously and skeptically than he did yesterday. What can Nero say that would make the older man stop then?

I fell asleep after having sex with a demon?

There would only be two outcomes by saying that. One would be that Credo would think he was joking and lecture Nero about his attitude which would lead to Credo's long lecture of his style of fighting, his attire, his disrespect and any other things Credo could rant about him. The other outcome was that Credo would believe him, which Nero doubts, and he'll be arrested and either exiled or executed.

'_If we were exiled, I'm sure he'll take care of us.'_

Although the voice probably did not mean anything sexual by that statement, Nero's mind still conjured up last night's activity and the blush returned to his face as he ran towards the mine, not even bothering to greet the people he passed by. Not that it matters since the people of Fortuna consider him as a rude child anyway.

He reached the harbor just as he was about to order the damn voice to shut up because the voice kept talking about what the demon may do to him if he does get exile when he saw a white uniform of one of the Order's knights. Nero stopped dead on his tracks, forgetting to breathe as he recognized Credo's face.

Oh boy.

The look on Credo's face was frightening, to say at least. He has seen that look before and Nero knew what it meant.

He was screwed.

'_But we only want him to screw us.' _The voice whined and Nero mentally shouted at it to shut up before his body turned rigid when he heard Credo's voice.

"Nero." The way Credo said his voice was a mixture of annoyance, frustration and anger. Nero swore he could see the vein by Credo's temple as he heard the older man continue, "Mind telling me why you did not report this morning?"

Oh. So Nero's estimation had been right. It WAS midday already. He only looked at the sun, sure, but it still would have to be-

Nero mentally smacked his head.

Focus! There's an angry Credo just waiting for a reason to bite your head off!

Nero heard the voice whisper something to him and was about to order it to shut up once more when he realized that what the voice had suggested may actually work. It might save his ass from Credo's wrath.

"Well, I've been in the castle the entire night and found nothing." Nero lied in his usual disinterested voice before adding in an annoyed tone, "Hell, I even patrolled the place till the morning was over. Figured maybe this 'demon'-"

Nero rolled his eyes as he sarcastically said the word, "-was an early bird or something. Found nothing."

Just to make him look really pissed off, Nero added with a snarl, "The only demon I think is in that castle is the fucking weather. It was really cold in there, Credo. Really. Fucking. Cold."

Nero noticed Credo tensed up slightly at what Nero had said before he returned to staring at Nero with a frown decorating his face. His stare went on for a while before Credo sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Fine. Good work. Go rest up."

Nero mentally thanked his inner voice and nodded, making sure to sound grumpy as he mumbled, "Yeah. I'll probably sleep till next week."

At those words, Credo frowned and reminded Nero, "His Holiness will be preaching tomorrow. Have you forgotten, Nero?"

Nero tensed up once more as he remembered what was supposed to happen tomorrow, "Oh shit. Kyrie…"

Tomorrow would be Kyrie's first solo performance. Although Nero did not believe in all those crap being lectured in the church, Nero had always tried to attend them since Kyrie was part of the choir. The young woman had been ecstatic when she told him she was given a solo performance for his Holiness' special mass. Seeing the young woman's happy expression made Nero happy and he had promised to himself that he would surprise Kyrie with a gift as his way of congratulating her.

Nero paled once more as he remembered that he still haven't brought a gift yet. Nero ran towards the city, turning his head slightly when he heard Credo shout his name. Nero shouted back, "I'll be there!"

He didn't bother to wait for Credo's reply as he dashed out of the harbor, rushing towards the marketplace of Fortuna city. Although it was already midday, a lot of people were still in the marketplace and Nero bumped shoulders with some of them. Nero reached the small jewelry store and entered, going straight to the glass drawers that held the merchandise of the small store. As Nero gazed at the different jewelries inside, he remembered how the people he bumped into did not take notice. There was no apologize or any complaints. It was as if Nero did not exist. It had always been like this. The people who didn't disrespect him ignored him.

Nero didn't understand it when he had been a child but now he understood why. His origin was clouded in mystery but it was a fact that Nero had been left in the front doors of the orphanage, wrapped in a black blanket. No one knew his parents but being dropped off in the orphanage meant one thing for the citizens of Fortuna. Nero was unwanted.

Why would anyone not want a child?

Their answer was the same. The child was a child not made from love. Nero thought back then that what the citizens thought was true and it pained him. Pain slowly turned to bitterness as time passed on. As he grew older, Nero realized that the reasoning was flawed. Hell. It was bullshit.

"You buying or not?" Nero narrowed his eye as the store clerk stared at him with guarded eyes. He had been staring at a necklace in the glass drawer. It was a simple necklace with gold folded wings that covered a red gem in the middle as if the wings were embracing the gem. He glanced at the price and saw that he would be able to buy it without having to cut off on his living expenses…

…Which, now that Nero thought about it, was just food anyway.

Nero stared at the gem for a moment before he pointed at it, "I'll buy this one."

The store clerk, a middle aged woman, smiled as she took the necklace from the glass drawer. With giddy eyes, she asked, "It's for Miss Kyrie, isn't it?"

Nero blushed at the words and he looked away, keeping his mouth shut. Everyone in Fortuna seemed to know about the young man's infatuation with Kyrie.

'_It's not your damn business, old hag.' _The voice hissed and Nero's lips curved to a smile. He had wanted to say the exact same words but it would not do well right now. The 'old hag' may actually not let him buy the jewelry.

As the woman was wrapping the necklace in a gift box, even though Nero did not ask for her to do that, Nero whispered, "Can you keep this a secret? I… want to surprise her."

The woman's eyes glittered at Nero's words and she nodded happily as she began talking, "Oh, how sweet. I'm sure she would definitely love this. She might actually be the only one that can beat some sense out of you. Honestly, kids this day…"

Nero tuned her out as she began whining about how children were being more disrespectful as they grow old or some other complains that Nero didn't really want to listen to. He took out his wallet from the pocket of his pants and took enough money to purchase the jewelry. The woman handed the gift to him while continuing her complaint as she took Nero's money. Nero waited until the woman gave him his change and walked out of the jewelry store without even bidding a goodbye. As he closed the door, he could hear the woman complain, "Oh, how rude!"

Nero scoffed and rolled his eyes as he hissed to no one in particular, "Like you're any better, you old hag."

Nero began walking, trying to get as far as possible from all the other people when his attention was brought to a small fruit stall. A small girl who could be just about six was sitting behind the small store, a cute smile appearing on her face as she noticed Nero's eyes on one particular set of fruits. With a high pitched tone, she asked, "Hey, mister. Want to buy some?"

Nero frowned and wondered where the girl's parents were. He looked around and saw a woman who had similarities with the little girl chatting with two more women. They all looked like chattering housewives, gossiping about the latest news or rumors. Nero rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back towards the little girl, noticing the look of anticipation in her big brown eyes. Nero turned his attention back at the fruits that caught his attention and noticed the price. He rubbed the back of his head slightly as he turned his attention towards the little girl again, "I'll have a dozen strawberries."

Nero handed the exact amount for a dozen strawberries to the girl. The little girl clapped her hands and nodded, immediately grabbing a small brown paper bag and placing the strawberries inside, counting seriously, "One… Two… Three…"

Nero waited patiently for the girl to finish putting the strawberries in the paper bag and frowned when the girl placed one extra strawberry before handing it to Nero. Not entirely sure on how to say it to the little girl, Nero said, "You… um… there's an extra strawberry…"

The girl forced the paper bag to Nero and Nero grabbed it. The girl placed her point finger by her lips in a silence motion as she whispered, "Shh. It's a gift for being my first customer."

Nero smiled at those words and nodded, "Thanks."

As he began walking away, the girl shouted at him as she waved towards him, "Come again, sir!"

Nero noticed the girl's mother looked at him before turning towards the stall. He rolled his eyes. The woman's probably going to scold her daughter for talking to him.

'_As if she's any better.' _The voice hissed, annoyance lacing his words.

Nero managed to smile sarcastically as he noticed that the voice had repeated what he had hissed just a few minutes ago. As he continue his walk towards the headquarters, he whispered, "Welcome to Fortuna, where hypocrisy is everybody's best friend."

Nero's mood was a bit better than it was earlier when he reached his room. Thanks to the voice keeping him preoccupied, Nero didn't have the time to feel bad about Fortuna's treatment towards him. His life seemed to be more bearable with the voice accompanying him now.

'_Aw… are you getting attached to me?' _The voice teased and Nero rolled his eyes as he placed the paper bag and the gift on the table before walking back outside to get the basket which now held his clean clothes.

"No. I'm just losing my mind." Nero hissed back as he grabbed the basket and went back to his room, locking the door behind him. He placed the basket next to the table and began unrolling the bandage around his arm as he threw his boots off. Once his right arm was free from the confinements of the bandage, he threw the sling on the basket and opened the paper bag. He took one piece of strawberry and stared at it, biting his bottom lip as he wondered why the hell he even bought the strawberries. Although he didn't exactly hate the taste of strawberry, he also didn't exactly like it. If Nero could describe how he feels about strawberries, he would have probably just shrugged and said that it was okay.

Nero sighed and placed the strawberry back to the paper bag. He took the paper bag and grabbed a small bowl from the table. He looked at the bowl, trying to remember what was in the bowl before. Well… it looked clean…

…Sort of…

Nero grimaced and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the lights and placed the bowl on the sink. He turned the tap on and water gushed out of the faucet, filling the bowl. Nero opened the paper bag and dropped the contents to the water-filled bowl. The water began to overflow, gushing out of the bowl and into the sink, but Nero paid no mind to it as he rubbed the strawberries between his fingers as lightly as he could with his left hand. He had never tried to use his right hand for any gentle touching so Nero wasn't sure that the hand won't break the strawberries. Once he had rubbed each one of them, Nero turned the tap off and removed the water from the bowl. Nero sighed and walked out of the bathroom with the bowl in his hand. He placed the bowl on the table and picked one strawberry. He looked at it for a moment before placing it by his lips, letting the pink fruit linger by his bottom lip. For a moment, he remembered the demon's tongue and he shuddered, shaking his head furiously as he ate the fruit. The taste of strawberry filled his mouth and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

The hell?

Did he just moan?

Okay… maybe buying them was not a good idea.

Nero shook his head and tried to get his attention away from the fruits. He frowned when he realized that he had forgotten to turn the lights off. With a tired sigh, Nero walked towards the bathroom when he heard the voice whisper, _'Shower…'_

Nero narrowed his eyes and complained, "Again?"

'_Do you want me to annoy the hell out of you?' _The voice threatened and Nero growled.

"Fine, but I am not scrubbing my body like last time-"

'_Deal.'_

"And I'm picking the clothes." Nero added; a bit surprised that the voice had agreed to his terms without as much as a whine.

'_Fine, as long as you pick clothes that won't freeze us to death.'_

Nero rolled his eyes and countered, "Don't worry. I'm not going to make the same mistake you made."

Nero closed the door of the bathroom behind him and began taking off his clothes. He threw them to the floor and walked towards the shower. He turned the knob and closed his eyes as warm water hit him. Nero leaned unto the wall behind him, raising his hands to caress his hair. His brows furrowed as he tasted the hint of strawberry in his mouth, his mind conjuring the events of last night. He sighed as his left hand descended towards the nape of his neck while his right hand rested by his chin, his fingers lightly touching his bottom lip. He shuddered as his left hand touched the bite mark the demon had imprinted upon his skin and leaned his head back.

Nero's left hand descended, lightly touching his stomach before resting by the tip of his half-erected cock. He bit his bottom lip as he gripped his member, stifling the moans as he began stroking his needy erection slowly.

"Fuck…" Nero cursed as he turned around and spread his legs apart. He rested his forehead to the wall as his right hand descended towards his ass. Nero hissed as he pushed a wet finger inside him, feeling a slight discomfort. He began pushing the finger slowly, a moan escaping his lips as he began stroking his needy erection faster. Nero moaned once more as he entered another finger, thrusting the two fingers deeper inside him.

"Aah…" Nero pressed his cheeks against the wall as he remembered the demon's movements, trying to reenact them.

"Harder…" Nero hissed, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. It was as if he was lost in his own world, his mind conjuring the image of the demon that had made him like this. His left hand mimicked his right hand's tempo, causing Nero to begin to pant. He remembered the demon's kisses and licked the inside of his mouth, relishing at the slight taste of strawberry as he could feel his end near.

"I'm- I'm-" Nero groaned loudly as he came. He fell on his knees, gasping for breath as he opened his eyes slowly. The warm water continued to fall down on him, removing the evidence of his latest activity.

Nero sighed tiredly as he growled, "I'm so fucked up."

'_Who cares? We want more…' _The voice demanded and Nero groaned as he lightly hit his forehead to the wall, his right hand leaving him while his left hand rested by his lap. He couldn't even deny the building desire to have more.

It was like a sickness that had no cure and the only treatment would be the demon's touch, relieving Nero of the symptoms for a few hours.

It was wrong.

Everything was just so wrong.

It should be wrong.

So why can't Nero stop thinking it was right?

'_More…'_

Nero hit his head to the wall harder as he hissed for the voice to shut up. He felt a slight pain but it wasn't anything serious and it seemed to have quieted the voice. With slow movements, Nero walked out of the shower, almost forgetting to turn off the water. He grabbed the towel by the sink and patted his body dry. After his body was relatively dry, Nero began messing his hair with the towel, rubbing the cloth against his snow white hair as he walked out of the bathroom. He threw the towel to his bed and was about to walk towards his closet when the voice whispered, _'Hurry…'_

Nero frowned but his movements became faster. He grabbed the clothes on the basket, putting them on as fast as he could. He placed Blue Rose's holster on his thigh and was about to find the bandage roll to cover his arm when the voice hissed, _'There's no time. Forget about it!'_

Nero growled at the urgency in the voice's tone but heeded the voice's order. As much as Nero would like to deny it, he was feeling the same thing the voice was feeling.

He needed to hurry.

He wanted to hurry.

He needed to see that demon once more.

Nero placed Kyrie's present in the pocket of his jacket almost impulsively and grabbed the sling in the basket. He placed his right arm in the sling while wearing his boots. As he was about to leave, almost forgetting his key from the Order's jacket, the voice reminded him, _'The strawberries…'_

Nero rolled his eyes and hissed, "Oh? So I don't have time to put on bandages but I have time to get the strawberries?"

'_He'll love them.' _ The voice urged and Nero grumbled but tried to look for anything clean to put the strawberries in. In his closet, he found a neatly folded purple cloth with a red ribbon on top. Nero frowned as he remembered that Kyrie had given it to him a week ago when she had made cookies for him. Nero was reluctant to use the cloth because of the memory of the young woman's cheerful smile.

'_Just use it!' _The voice commanded and Nero grabbed the cloth, running towards the table. He didn't know why but it felt as if the voice's order had woke Nero from a spell. He placed the cloth on the table and grabbed the bowl. He dropped the strawberries to the center of the cloth and placed the bowl back on the table. He grabbed the edges of the cloth and struggled to tie the cloth close with the ribbon, all using his left hand only. Nero managed to do it after a few tries, a lot of curses and the never ending voice ordering him to hurry up.

"I'm going. I'm going so shut up!" Nero hissed, grabbing the cloth and running out of his room. He locked the door behind him and ran out of headquarters, running out of town as if someone was chasing him.

He managed to pass through the mines and towards the mountainous area that led to the castle. He continued to run, not even minding the cold. Nero didn't even notice the wind had grown colder.

He finally reached the castle, pushing the door open. Nero entered, closing the door with his left hand. He leaned unto the door, breathing heavily as he tried to get enough air to his exhausted lungs. Nero closed his eyes and waited till his breathing return to normal. He opened his eyes and walked towards the pews. He sat on one of the pews, sighing as he rested his legs.

Nero placed the cloth on his lap and pulled the ribbon. With the ribbon untied, the cloth fell and revealed the strawberries inside. Nero picked one of the strawberries and popped it in his mouth, sighing as the flavor invaded his sense of taste.

'_Why the hell are you just sitting there? Go to him!' _The voice shouted, causing Nero to grimace. He felt as if the voice was trying to beat his skull.

"Shut up!" Nero ordered as he picked another strawberry, "At least let me rest my legs first!"

'_We're not going to use it soon, anyway. And stop eating his strawberries!' _The voice's words caused Nero to blush.

"Just shut up already! I'm the one that brought these! I have every right to-"

'_He's here.' _Nero's words died when he heard the voice. Nero's entire body froze as he saw a humanoid figure jump off the second floor. Nero felt as if his eyes were playing tricks on him as he saw the distinct figure of the demon seemed to dash towards the chandelier while it was in mid-air. The chandelier rattled against the demon's weight and Nero heard the sound of something cracking. The demon jumped off the chandelier and landed on the crypt at the middle of the pews. He could only stare silently as the demon jumped off the crypt, walking towards Nero. Nero gulped, unable to move. The demon stopped in front of him, its red eyes focused on Nero. Nero blinked when he realized that the demon wasn't exactly staring at him but at what he was holding. Nero rolled his eyes.

Of course, his demon did seem to have a penchant for strawberries.

Wait…

Did he just call the demon 'his'?

Nero groaned and shook his head. By the corner of his eyes, he noticed the demon seemed to now be staring at him. Nero bit his bottom lip as he placed the cloth holding the strawberries on the pew. He stared at the strawberry in his hand and wondered how he was going to give it to the demon.

The voice whispered something to him and Nero blushed, his cheeks turning the same color as the strawberry. He shook his head and turned away as he hissed softly, "There's no way I can do that!"

Nero's body tensed when he felt the demon's warm breath by his neck and he turned back to see the demon staring at him, their faces just inches apart. The demon took the strawberry from his fingers and smirked as the demon placed it in Nero's parted lips. Before Nero could do anything, the demon took him by the chin and crushed their lips together…

…Just like the voice suggested…

Nero placed his left hand on the back of the demon's neck and tilted his head slightly. He used his tongue to push the strawberry to the entrance of the demon's mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned as the demon bite the fruit in half, the other half staying in his mouth. The demon backed away slightly, chewing its half. Nero opened his eyes slowly, his body growing hot as desire began consuming him once more.

The demon meshed their lips once more and Nero's eyes immediately closed. He pushed the remaining mouth to the demon's mouth but the demon's tongue pushed it back. Nero's eyebrows furrowed but he bit the half, moaning as the taste filled his mouth. The demon pushed Nero towards the pew while their mouths were still joined. Nero's back rested against the pew as he ate the half, a lone trail of the strawberry's juice mixed with their saliva dripping by the corner of his mouth.

Nero moaned as the demon's lips left his, kissing the corner of his mouth before licking the trail. Nero raised his left hand and placed it above his head, searching for the cloth as the demon began licking his neck. Pleasure and pain shook him as the demon sank its teeth on his neck, attacking the same place it had left its bite mark last night. Nero turned his head to the side, granting the demon more access to his neck. He moaned as he felt the demon's knee by his groin, lightly grazing it. Nero forgot about the strawberries and grabbed the demon's neck, forcing the demon to look at him. With lust and desire in his eyes, Nero ordered, "Fuck me."

The demon's lips curved to a smirk and it leaned away from Nero. Nero used this chance to turn around and sit with his back against the demon's chest. Nero rested his weight against the demon, moaning as he felt lips upon his bleeding neck. He felt another strawberry by his mouth and opened his lips, accepting the fruit. Nero closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. A pair of lips meshed with his and Nero moaned, opening his mouth. Nero pushed the strawberry towards the demon's mouth. Nero moaned once more as he felt the demon suck his tongue, not letting it go. Nero retaliated by licking the demon's tongue as well and their tongues began to dance in a fight for dominance. The young knight felt the demon's tongue in his mouth and sucked the invading tongue, biting it lightly. Their kiss continued and the strawberry in the demon's mouth was crushed, filling Nero's mouth with the strawberry's juice. Nero felt clawed hands on his jeans and leaned against the demon's chest. He heard the demon unbuckle his belt and the sound of the zipper of his jeans. Nero arched his back as the demon pulled down his pants, throwing them haphazardly as his boots fell to the floor.

A sound that seemed like a mixture of a hiss and a moan escaped his lips as one clawed hand caressed his erection, his entire body shivering in anticipation. The demon fell forward, causing Nero to fall on the pew with one of his legs folded while the other dangled to the floor. He raised his hips, one leg on the floor while the other was kneeling on the pew.

"Ahh!" Nero moaned loudly, resting his cheek against the cold pew as the demon began stroking his member with fast, firm strokes. It was so different from the usual slow teasing and it had surprised Nero. The demon leaned forward and grabbed something on top of Nero's head with its free hand. The demon's hand returned and he noticed it was holding a strawberry. Nero closed his eyes and accepted the fruit, keeping it by his teeth. The demon crushed their lips once more and Nero bit the fruit in half, pushing the larger half to the demon's mouth. With their lips still connected, they ate their respective halves and he moaned as he felt the demon's own erection pressed against his ass. Nero rubbed his hips against the demon's, earning a low groan from the demon on top of him. Nero pulled away from the kiss and hissed, "Fuck me. I don't want your fingers. I want your cock."

The demon's expression may have been what Nero would describe as 'unbelieving' and Nero glared at the demon as he ordered, "Fuck me now."

The demon chuckled and took another strawberry. Before Nero could protest, the demon placed the strawberry in his mouth. Nero placed it by the entrance of his mouth, held there by his lips and his teeth. The demon placed his fore finger on his lips and tapped it lightly twice. Nero knew what the demon was trying to say.

Keep it there.

Without understanding the reason why, Nero nodded and the demon kissed the back of his neck. Nero's moan was muffled by the fruit in his mouth. Although he was ordered not to, Nero couldn't help but bite the strawberry as he felt the demon entered him, pain rocking his senses as he was not properly prepared for the intrusion. Half of the strawberry dropped to the pew and Nero forgot to breathe as he felt the demon's eyes on him.

"Ah!" Nero screamed as the demon began to thrust deeper inside him, not letting Nero have the chance to get use to the feeling of having the demon inside him.

'_He's punishing us.' _The voice informed him and Nero heard the twisted pleasure in the tone of the voice.

The voice was enjoying the rough treatment.

"Fuck!" Nero hissed as his left hand formed to a tight fist. Although there was pain in the demon's hard thrusts, Nero couldn't deny the pleasure that accompanied it.

He didn't want to admit it.

He can't.

He shouldn't.

It was wrong.

"Harder!" Nero's own voice betrayed him. His voice sounded like a mixture of both an order and a plea as his body started to register the pain as another kind of pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!" Nero began to pant, his lips open as the demon continued its hard fast thrusts. Both of the demon's clawed hands were on his waist and the pew creaked against their movements. The other half of the strawberry fell from his mouth as Nero continued to moan and pant against the rough treatment.

It was wrong, Nero knew that. It was wrong to find pleasure in his current situation. The demon's actions were too rough. Had it been any other persons, it would have been considered as torture.

But to Nero…

It was pleasure.

Another kind of pleasure that the demon was giving him…

He was so fucked up.

"I'm- I'm-"

Even though the demon wasn't touching his erection, he could still feel his own end nearing. It was almost as if all the demon had to do was continue to touch him, to be inside him, and his body was fine with that.

The demon took the two halves of the strawberry on the pews in his mouth and kissed Nero, forcing the two halves in the young man's mouth. He accepted them and moaned. Their lips parted and Nero threw his head back, swallowing one half out of surprise as the demon increased the pace of its hard thrusts.

"Ahh!" Nero kissed the demon, forcing the remaining half to the demon's mouth. He pulled away and hissed, "Inside."

Once more, he knew that the demon's end was near as well. The demon nodded and Nero rested his forehead to the pew, moaning as the demon continued its rough thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck! God- Ahh!" Nero felt the demon came inside him and he let out one loud moan as he came as well. The demon continued its thrusts even after they both came, slowing until it finally stopped, still inside Nero as the young man tried to control his breathing.

He felt a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and he shivered, his eyes closing as fatigue slowly sipped his consciousness. He felt a pair of warm arms around him and soft lips kiss his temple. He knew the words even before he heard them as sleep finally conquered his body.

"Good night…"

.

.

Author's Ending Rants (feel free to not read): This chapter gets an award for best awkward question I have ever asked: "Sempai, can you crush a strawberry by sucking another person's tongue?" –laughs- Oh! And for all of those that are waiting for Dante to finally introduce himself to Nero –smiles mischievously-, next chapter is the day DMC4 starts… -laughs evilly-

.

.

SirenaLoreley: -laughs- Of course, rough smut is always hot... especially when the one taking it acts like he doesn't want it when he really does. Wow. I sound like a pervert. -grins- And what will happen in Order HQ? -smirks- Well, now. We just have to wait for Chapter 4, don't we? -laughs evilly- And Credo would most probably flip out if he finds out.

bitbyboth: Yes, they are both very naughty boys (wait... what did I just write? -laughs-) Yup. He may have not talked that much during the first fight but he was still awesome. -cheers- I hope this update is still considered 'soon' though. -grins sheepishly-

xXChantoXx: Thank you very much for enjoying it. (but I can't help but think it's wrong that we enjoy this sort of thing. -laughs-) I enjoyed making chapter 2 too and I hope chapter 3 was enjoyable as well. -grins-

ukenceto: Don't worry, I'll keep going -laughs-. I hope this chapter was as hot as chapter 2 for you. -grins-

Hey Its Melmel: No, no, no! Vergil isn't the voice! -covers face with hands- That would be so weird... and hot... but weird! -shakes head- The origin of the voice will be talked about soon... like... next chapter. -grins- And don't worry. Nero will have a name to moan soon... like... next chapter. -laughs- I'm starting to sound like a valley girl. -grins sheepishly- More? Coming right up~ ... next week... -smiles sheepishly-

Aeiou.123.456: Considering that Nero and Dante does meet in DMC4 then yes, they will meet. Would Nero be embarrassed? Hmmmm... -thinks about it- -grins- Please await for the next chapter. And thank you for thinking I have a really good imagination (others call it a very weird imagination -laughs-)

Blood of Dusk: I actually didn't think of a plot until I wrote chapter 1 and even then, it's not a really 'woah!' plot -grins-. I like triggered!Dante but I admit, human form Dante is also hot. -grins- And I'm happy that you're interested and eager. And there are mistakes? -looks around- Where? Where?

SLYSWN: While I admit Tuna isn't really a sexy flavor, Dante makes everything he touches sexy. -laughs- And yes, I also think Dante may be Nero's salvation... no offense, Kyrie... -grins sheepishly-

L. K. Heinrich: Thank you for thinking that. I don't really have that much confidence with smut scenes because I tend to keep laughing while writing them. -laughs-

NeverAgainMyFriend: And I shall reply with your expression with my own big grin. -grins as big as humanly possible-

HikariNoTenshi-San: -laughs- Don't worry. I'll probably join you in hell because I'm writing this. -grins- When will you see Dante's human form? Soon... like... next chapter. -laughs- So, please wait for next chapter. -smiles-

astier: -laughs- I almost missed you because I was about to post this when my email said I got another review. -grins- Thank you for loving this story and please await for the next chapter for Dante in human form. -grins evilly-


	4. That Day

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in every chapter except the next one, and Nero getting forced but liking it…

Disclaimer: God. If I own Devil May Cry, the HQ cutscene would have been more implicit. But seriously... why are they panting that hard? I mean... Dante and Vergil didn't pant that hard when they were fighting each other in DMC3. -laughs-

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): I wrote this after fighting Dante in Legendary Dark Knight mood and my experience can be summarize like this: "What the-! He's so much easier than Dante Must Die mood! WUAH! Royal Guard! NOOO! Huh? Gunslinger? Good- Wait. Is that Pandora? Wa-Wa-Wah! NERO! –Nero dies- Damn it, Dante." By the way, anyone ever fought Dante in Triggered form? I finished the mission where Nero fights Dante in the Order's headquarters in all the modes… except Human and Heaven or Hell… but he never triggered (not using Dark Slayer style, I can understand since Nero had Yamato during the fight but not triggering?)… although he doesn't need to anyway. His Royal Guard is so painful…

NOTE: See previous chapters' notes. Oh. Dante's demon form will now have the words 'he/him/his' because… well… I felt that it seemed okay now since Nero has met Dante in his human form. And, for the purpose of this fanfic, assume that the entire plot of DMC4 was finished in one day because... well... I don't really know why. I just felt like it. -grins sheepishly-

.

That Day: Control

.

Everything was happening too fast for his liking. He woke up in the same room in the castle. He rushed to get to the theatre, not even having the time to try and understand why it was snowing in the mountainous area that connected the castle and the city because getting to the theatre before Kyrie's solo ended was the most important of all. He had to kill those stupid scarecrows that got in his way and had managed to get to the theatre JUST as Kyrie finished her solo. As if that wasn't enough, his Holiness got shot in the head by a red-clad man and Nero had been ordered to arrest the assassin. He went to the castle because that was where the Order thought the assassin would be and he was slightly disappointment that he did not meet that demon but other demons kept him busy anyway.

Oh. But Nero's personal hell did not end there. He realized the Order wasn't as clean as he had thought it was, he got impaled by demons created by a crazy scientist of the Order, the voice inside him started to ask for power once more almost sounding more power hungry than annoyingly happy, he got a new sword and a new kind of power, he had beaten his boss who is also his mentor and the closest thing to a brother he ever had, Kyrie had been captured after seeing him beat said boss and, now, he was fighting the assassin inside the Order's headquarters when he could be saving Kyrie.

Right now, at this very moment, Nero can summarize his mood in one sentence.

He was having a very fucking bad day.

Nero growled as the red-clad assassin clapped his hands together before he fanned himself as if to tell Nero to go near him and he taunted, "Come on."

He revved Red Queen and charged his opponent. The older man simply rolled to the right, evading Nero's horizontal slash. Before Nero could recover, the red-clad man had grabbed the oversized sword on his back and had charged him, the sharp point of the blade aimed at his chest. He let out a growl of pain as the force threw him away from the more experienced white haired man, coughing and spitting blood.

"Trickster." Nero heard the man's voice and he growled once more, forcing his left hand to move. He slashed horizontally at the same time the assassin appeared before him.

"Royal Guard." Nero hissed in frustration as his blade was repelled before he could strike the older man, a red spherical shield appearing around the red-clad assassin.

Nero's body hit the cold floor as he lost his balance but he rolled back just as the man's sword descended.

"Sword Master." Nero rolled once more as the assassin twirled his oversized sword on his palm like it was a propeller.

"Bastard!" Nero screamed as he forced his body to move once more, revving Red Queen. His sword skidded to the floor next to Nero and the sword slashed vertically. The mechanism of the sword forced Nero to jump and he growled in frustration as his opponent simply backed away, impaling the oversized sword to the ground.

"Gunslinger." The man announced as he grabbed the shotgun from the inside of his jacket. As Nero's feet reached the floor, his opponent charged him, the shotgun aimed at his chest.

He won't make it.

He'll get hit.

No.

"_Like I'll let you!" _Nero roared, his voice echoing the voice inside him as his eyes turned bright red. Nero let out another roar as his entire body surged with power, sending a shockwave as a blue apparition of a demon appeared by his back. He let out an animalistic roar as he charged his opponent, four blue blades appearing on the top of his head.

The red-clad man grabbed his oversized sword and parried the incoming blades as he announced, "Trickster."

Nero used both Red Queen and the katana to attack the assassin but he growled in anger as the older man disappeared from his sight, reappearing on the air in front of Nero. His opponent grabbed his oversized sword with both of his hands and aimed it at Nero's head as if trying to cleave him in half. Nero raised his right demonic arm and parried the incoming blade with the katana, both of them staggering at the force. The older white haired man back flipped in the air and dashed away from Nero.

"I'm not letting you go!" Nero growled as he raised his demonic right arm, an apparition of a large demonic hand grabbing the older man and pulling him towards Nero.

He barely heard the older man announce, "Royal Guard."

"Eat this!" Rage and frustration consumed Nero as he raised his Red Queen and slashed the incoming assassin. His blade was repelled once more and Nero staggered. Before he could do anything, the older man had punched him on the chest. The force shook Nero's entire body and he coughed out more blood. He noticed the assassin was now behind him as if the punch's force had changed his position.

'_Don't stop! Fight!' _The voice's command seemed to fuel Nero's rage and frustration, charging the assassin with a loud roar.

Their fight continued with Nero's movements becoming faster, more erratic and more…

… demonic…

"Damn it, kid. Snap out of it!" The older man shouted but Nero did not care what he was saying, trying to impale the older man with both of his swords.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Nero shouted as he forced out more blue blades, aiming them at the red-clad man.

"Shit." The older man hissed as he evaded the barrage. Before he could counter, a large disembodied hand grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. Nero let out a rage-filled shout as he used his disembodied hand to pound his opponent to the ground, over and over again. As he was about to pound the red-clad assassin again, Nero felt a release of power.

… a familiar power…

Before he could recover from the sudden feeling, a blur of black and red appeared in his vision. He realized too late what it was as the oversized sword was impaled to his stomach, the force sending him and his attacker to the wall. Nero's head hit the wall and he let out a growl of both pain and anger as the sword was still embedded to his stomach as it was also impaled to the wall. Nero glared at the assassin but his eyes widened in surprise as he did not meet ice colored eyes similar to his own but clear red eyes.

"You…" His voice held a deeper demonic tone but the surprise and confusion were obvious as he recognized the demon in front of him.

"Stop… now." The assassin's voice held a deeper demonic tone as well and Nero felt the surge of power dissipate inside him. The blue demonic apparition behind him disappeared as well. Once the apparition disappeared, Nero felt the sword leave his body and he fell to his knee, coughing blood and clutching his stomach. He turned his head and saw that the man had returned to his human form, breathing heavily as he stared at Nero.

"Your eyes… they're still red…" The man said as his hand moved to touch Nero's cheek. Nero stiffened at the contact and the older man frowned as he mumbled, "Shouldn't have triggered."

"What… are you…?" Nero managed to say and the red clad man chuckled.

"Haven't you already asked that, kid?" The older man jested before he crouched in front of Nero, placing his hands on the younger man's cheeks.

His touch felt familiar.

His scent felt familiar.

His presence felt familiar.

Nero should have noticed it. He should have noticed how familiar the man had felt when he first saw him. He should have realized it when he had fought the older man the first time. But Nero didn't notice.

No.

He didn't try to see it because…

If the older man was the demon that he had been spending his last three nights with then…

Nero's eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip to stop the sound threatening to escape as the man's thumb caressed his cheek. He heard the man say, "Kid. You're really in deep trouble right now."

Nero's eyes opened slowly at those words, trying to glare at the older man as he hissed, "Whose fault do you think it is?"

The red-clad man chuckled and shook his head as he said, "I don't know if you said that because of what I did to that old geezer or because of what I did to you every night."

Nero's cheeks turned red at the man's words and the older man smirked as he teased, "Oh? So it was the latter? You're smarter than I thought."

"Shut up!" Nero growled and tried to move away but his body won't listen to him. The right hand that was supposed to push him away from Nero gripped the red trench coat instead. Nero was surprised at his actions and he stared at his hand, "What the…"

The older man looked at Nero's right hand as well before turning his gaze back to Nero's face. With a frown, he said, "See. This is what I mean by you being in deep trouble."

Nero turned his eyes back towards the older white haired man and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"How many times have you used Yamato since you had it?" Nero only furrowed his eyebrows at the question and the red-clad man added, "The sword, kid. I'm talking about the sword. How many times have you used it?"

"I don't know. A lot?" Nero said uncertainly. He had been using the katana as often as he could. The sense of power it gave off was exhilarating… addicting…

"Well, it's come to bite you in the ass." The older man sarcastically said, pushing Nero to the floor slowly. Nero's body moved without his consent, almost as if submitting to the man in front of him.

Nero's blush deepened when he felt his red sleeveless shirt and the black undershirt underneath was pushed aside by a large callous hand, "He-Hey!"

"Has your wounds ever healed this fast?" The red-clad man asked, pressing his other hand on Nero's stomach. Nero frowned when he did not feel the wound. He used his elbows to prop his upper body up, noticing that his stomach was fully healed. There was no indication of a wound at all. Nero shook his head to answer the question. Although he healed faster than the others, he didn't heal this fast.

What the hell was happening?

"I knew it. You're still channeling your devil side." The older man placed his hand on Nero's cheek once more and asked, "Hey. You can hear me, right?"

"I can hear you." Nero growled, glaring at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, kid." The older man grimaced as he corrected, "Actually, I was… but not to you 'you'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero asked, confusion and irritation mixing into a very dangerous mood.

"I'm trying to talk to the voice you like arguing with. Your devil side…"

"My devil side?"

The older man rolled his eyes and he said seriously, "Look, kid. I don't have time to explain everything to you so I'll tell you what you need to know right now. You're still channeling your devil side which is great if you're fighting to save your life but, right now, you've lost your control over it. You can't turn it off."

"What's going to happen to me?" Nero asked. The man's serious tone unnerved Nero.

What did all of these mean?

"The good outcome would be you die-"

"That's the good outcome?"

"The bad outcome would be you get enslave to your demonic urges and become a demon. Since you're really hot headed, I assume your demon is focused on destruction and all those nice things. If you become a demon, you won't remember your time as a human or any emotions you might had. You'll just be a demon that cares about destroying everything." The older man explained and Nero paled as he listened.

"How do you know?" Nero asked, the hand gripping the man's shirt tightening.

"I read about it. We're not the first human-demon crossbreed in this world and some wacko had written a book about our condition. It was a bitch to translate though." He answered Nero's question and lightly tapped Nero's cheek, "Now, shut up for a sec and let me talk to your devil side."

"Come on. You can hear me, right? Let the kid have control over you again." He ordered and Nero felt something inside him stir. The older man frowned when he noticed Nero's red eyes were glowing brighter, "Kid?"

"_No." _Nero's lips moved to form that one sentence, his voice having a deeper demonic tone.

"Damn. The hold's getting stronger." The red-clad man pushed Nero's upper body to the floor once more and sardonically smiled as he said, "Sorry, kid. We're going to plan B."

"Plan B?" Nero repeated and the older man moved his thumb to caress Nero's cheek, making Nero's blush a deeper color of red.

"There are three ways to have control over our devil side again. One is to take control by yourself which you can't do." The red-clad man placed his thumb over Nero's lips, stopping the young man from arguing, "No, kid. You can't. Not now that you've been abusing Yamato's power. Your hold on your devil side weakens each time you trigger. Now, the second way is to ask your devil side to yield but that's not happening as we can see."

The older man removed his thumb from Nero's lips and Nero asked, "What's the last way?"

"Make it submit to another that will order it to yield." He replied and Nero felt a familiar surge of power. Red electricity coursed through the older man before Nero closed his eyes as a blinding light erupted around the man. When he opened his eyes once more, he was looking at the familiar form of the red and black humanoid demon he was familiar with. The callous hand on his cheek was replaced by a clawed hand and the demon's face leaned towards his own as he heard the demon hissed, "Submit."

Nero's hands grabbed the demon by the neck and pulled him closer, kissing the demon's lips. He felt the demon turned rigid at the contact and even Nero was confused.

What the hell was he doing?

The demon pulled back, chuckling dryly as he asked, "That wasn't you, was it?"

"No." Nero's voice was low and his hands pulled the demon by the neck again. Nero's legs wrapped around the demon's waist and he said with confusion in his eyes, "I can't control my body."

"Well, this might be easier than I thought." The demon dropped on top of Nero, crushing their lips together. Nero's lips parted and the demon's tongue licked the inside of his mouth. Nero's own tongue move to lick the invading tongue as his head tilted slightly.

They parted and Nero's lips moved to speak, _"Fuck me."_

…

What?

"Th-That wasn't me!" Nero shouted and the demon shook his head.

"No. That was you. Just not your human side." The demon corrected before he licked Nero's exposed neck.

"Wh-What's happening?" Nero asked, moaning as the demon licked his neck.

"Your devil side had given his condition to submit." The demon informed him as he unzipped Nero's shirt. He licked the nape of Nero's neck before biting the same place he had bitten last night.

… and the night before that…

"Why do you keep biting me there?" Nero hissed but his head turned to the side, giving the demon more access.

"Better not to ask, kid." The demon replied as he began licking the bite mark.

"I'm not… a kid…" Nero managed to force the words out as he felt the demon's hands hover over his upper body. He gasped when one clawed hand grazed one of his nipples.

The demon turned to look at Nero's face as he said, "I've always wanted to touch you here."

As if to prove his point, the demon pinched his nipple. Nero's back arched and he let out a moan as the demon continued, "But that sling was in the way so I couldn't do this sooner."

"You talk… too much…" Nero hissed before moaning as the demon continued to tease his nipple.

"Always wanted to talk to you… Just…" The demon's head descended and stopped just by Nero's other nipple, "Never had the time to."

"Ah!" Nero let out a loud moan as he felt the demon's teeth on his other nipple, lightly biting it. Nero's grip on the demon's neck tightened and he turned his head to the other side as the demon began licking his nipple before biting it again while his clawed hand continued to tease Nero's other nipple.

"Fuck!" Nero cursed as both of his nipples were assaulted by the demon's mouth and his clawed fingers.

The demon said one word after each lick, "Always… wanted… to… tell… you…"

Once he said the last word, Nero moaned as the demon bit his nipple again, harder than the last bite. The demon licked Nero's nipple once more before continuing, "I love it when I hear that."

"Bastard…" Nero hissed and the demon chuckled. He moved back towards Nero's face and captured the young man's lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Although Nero didn't want to, his tongue yielded to the demon's tongue and he growled in annoyance.

The demon chuckled and pulled away as he teased, "Guess your devil side is more submissive than your human side."

"Then tell it to yield already." Nero hissed back and the demon chuckled once more before licking Nero's ear.

"Told you…" The demon lightly bit Nero's ear before continuing, "It's made its condition clear. It won't yield until I give it… give you two… what you guys want."

"I don't… fucking want this…" Nero moaned as the demon continued to harass his ear while his clawed hand kept on teasing his nipple.

"Lying is not good, kid. As well as swearing. Want me to spank you again?" The demon teased as he licked Nero's earlobe.

"Fuck you." Nero growled but moaned as he felt the demon's other clawed hand by his naval, dangerously close to the bulge in his pants.

"I think you were trying to say 'me' instead of 'you', kid." The demon's lips curved to a smirk as he added, "Just like last night and the night before."

Nero growled once more and hissed, "Just get it over with."

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet, kid?" The demon pulled Nero off the floor and forced him to kneel in front of the demon while the demon sat. The demon placed his clawed hand on Nero's head and pushed his head until Nero's face right in front of the demon's own erection. Nero blushed and he heard the demon say, "You should still remember how painful it is not to be properly prepared."

Nero's blush deepened when the hand on his head pushed until his nose was lightly touching the tip of the demon's erected member. Nero's eyes widened when his tongue licked the tip. His mouth wrapped around the head and sucked.

Nero wasn't sure what the hell was happening but he moaned as he began moving his head down, sucking more of the cock's length in his mouth.

"Take off your pants." The demon commanded and Nero's hands immediately began unbuckling his belt while his mouth continued to suck the cock in his mouth. He unzipped his pants and kicked off his boots before taking off his pants just as the demon ordered. Once his pants were lying on the floor behind him, Nero placed his hands around the part he could no longer fit in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down.

"Mm!" Nero closed his eyes shut as he felt a finger enter him. It was a bit wet which meant the demon most probably licked it before entering Nero. The image of the demon licking and sucking his own fingers made him moan and he increased the pace of his head's movements.

"Damn, kid. You're going to make me cum in your mouth." The demon commented with a hoarse voice as the finger inside him began thrusting deeper.

Nero leaned away until only his bottom lip was touching the tip of the demon's cock and opened his eyes as he said, "Then do it."

The demon's lips curved to a smirk and Nero's eyes closed once more, moaning as he felt another finger enter him. The demon's teasing voice made Nero's entire body feel hotter than it already was, "Then keep sucking, kid."

Nero wrapped his mouth around the length once more, sucking and licking as he returned to bobbing his head again. The fingers inside him began to stretch and prepare him and he moaned at the feeling, using his hands to stroke the part he couldn't take in his mouth. The demon growled lowly and he felt the demon's end nearing. When he felt it, Nero increased the pace of his movements and he felt the fingers inside him mimic his movements, thrusting at the same pace as he was moving his head.

"Damn." The demon hissed and Nero felt warm liquid shoot inside his mouth. Nero greedily swallowed the liquid but there was too much and the liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth and to the cock, soaking his hands as well. Nero licked sticky fluid off the demon's cock before licking his hands.

The demon's fingers left him and Nero gasped as he was pushed to the floor again, this time his back was against the cold surface of the floor. The demon smirked at him as he said, "We never tried this position before."

Nero wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and placed his arms around the demon's neck, his hands resting at the back of the demon's shoulder as he ordered, "Fuck me."

"Hard, right?" The demon asked in a teasing manner and Nero glared at him.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Nero ordered with a hiss.

"As you wish." The demon teased once more before he plunged inside Nero.

"Fuck!" Nero's back arched and he closed his eyes as he felt the demon thrust deep inside him hard. The demon stayed in that position, waiting for Nero to get use to the feeling.

"Move." Nero ordered and the demon chuckled.

"You're getting used to it faster." The demon teased and licked the bite mark on Nero's neck.

"Just shut up and move, you bastard." Nero ordered once more.

"Ah!" He moaned as the demon began thrusting, purposely hitting the spot that made Nero into a mess.

"Is this okay for you, kid?" The demon teased and slowed his pace.

"Faster! Faster!' Nero's words seemed both like an order and a plea as he dug his nails on the demon's back.

"Like this?" The demon teased once more and increased his pace, slamming into Nero so hard that he had to placed his clawed hands around the young man's waist to keep him from skidding away.

"Yes! YES!" Nero shouted and he began to pant, pleasure raking his entire body.

Even his mind was getting hazy.

Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

Wasn't he supposed to be going somewhere?

Wasn't there someone…

Someone…

Ky-

"Ahhh!" Nero's back arched once more as the demon bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Nero ordered and he moaned loudly as the demon increased his pace once more, slamming harder. Nero could feel his end nearing and he dug his nails deeper onto the demon's shoulders.

"I'm- I'm- God- Ahh!" Nero let out a sound that sounded like a roar and a moan as he came, tightening around the shaft inside him.

The demon growled and came again, this time inside of Nero. His hands fell from the demon's shoulders as the warm liquid fill him. The demon moved so that his face was right in front of Nero as he ordered, "Give it back to the kid."

Although Nero couldn't see it, his eyes returned to the ice color and the demon kissed Nero on the lips. Nero sighed and the demon's lips turned softer. They parted and he opened his eyes, seeing the red-clad man on top of him.

At that precise moment, the face of the red haired young woman appeared in his mind.

Kyrie…

He frowned and the older man chuckled as he teased, "What? You like my devil form that much?"

This was…

… This was wrong.

Nero raised his right demonic hand and punched the red-clad man off of him. He flew across the room and groaned as he rubbed the cheek that Nero had punched, "Damn, kid. A simple thank you would have been fine."

Nero grabbed his pants and began putting it on as the older man zipped his own pants. The older white haired man stared at Nero as he began zipping his red shirt while putting on his boots. With a smirk, the older man teased, "You know, kid. I find it hot that you're not wearing underwear."

Nero blushed at those words and he glared at him. He simply raised his hands in a surrendering motion as he said, "Hey. Just saying that- Damn!"

He rolled to where he had left his oversized sword as Nero charged him with Yamato in his right hand. He groaned as he parried the katana as he said, "I just warned you about using that sword!"

This man…

… he was dangerous…

Nero continued to shower him with slashes out of frustration and the older man blocked each one of them. One slash managed to throw the oversized sword off his hand. Nero smirked in victory and charged the older man with the sword's tip aimed at the man's chest.

As long as he existed…

The man dodged at the last minute and pushed Nero by the head. Nero fell on the ground and the red-clad man grabbed his oversized sword.

As long as he existed…

Nero tried to slash but as he turned around, he saw the older man's sword by his neck as they both panted. His ice colored eyes stared intently at Nero's as he asked, "You cooled off yet, kid?"

Nero couldn't look at him.

It was just… too much…

When did his life become so complicated?

Why was this happening to him?

For once, in his life, Nero just wanted everything to stop for a minute and let him think.

Why was he even lashing at the man on top of him anyway?

Isn't it because everything seemed to have gone crazy ever since he appeared?

No.

That was a lie.

The reason why Nero was lashing out on him was out of frustration.

Frustration over forgetting Kyrie because of him…

Frustration over the feelings that this man was giving him…

Frustration over his current predicament…

Frustration over the fact that he simply wanted to go back to the time he could just fall asleep with the older man's voice saying those words…

"Good night…"

.

.

Author's Ending Rants (feel free not to read): I love this chapter the one... mainly because I love writing about Dante playing around by actually giving Nero hints on what he's going to do next by announcing what style he was using. And this ends our triggered!DantexNero smuts. Don't worry, the story isn't finished yet. You guys are just going to read smut between the two in human form in the remaining chapters. –grins- Oh. And next chapter we will be playing a game so better read next chapter's ending rants... or maybe I will make it a note so you guys would read it. -giggles evilly-

.

.

Replies to Review Corner~:

Aeiou.123.456: The strawberries aren't naughty... Dante and Nero are the ones who are naughty. -winks- Yes! Dante is Nero's demon! -cheers-

NeverAgainMyFriend: Thank you for loving this story and for thinking it's well written and hot. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. -grins-

SirenaLoreley: Ah! I love that scene! The first time I saw him wrap his legs around Dante's waist, I actually went: "What? That is so gay!" and I was in the lobby of our college so a lot of people looked at me. -laughs- Seriously. That was one of the best cutscene I have ever seen in DMC4 (but I like the Lucifer scene and the Theater scene most). Thank you for loving how I write smut. -blushes-

bitbyboth: Triggered!Dante is sexy (especially his DMC4!Trigger) but, yeah, I agree, Dante in his human form is one of the most attractive male game characters to ever grace our planet. -laughs- Nero knows Dante's name but I didn't make him say his name during the -cough- smut part because they're not 'properly' introduced yet and Nero didn't have time to explain why he was in Fortuna castle because demons were invading Fortuna, his Holiness was assassinated and all other events that were already making him frustrated. Poor boy. -grins sheepishly-

HikariNoTenshi-San: -laughs- I'm sorry for making strawberries dirty in your mind. I always thought of strawberries as an interesting food to use in smut scenes. Especially when you add in whip cream and maybe chocol- -stops and blinks a couple of times- What the hell am I thinking?

Hey Its Melmel: -laughs- That's a bit gross but I've had similar experiences... although mine was a... I think it was cupcake or something similar to it. All I remember was when I finally gulped, I actually choked on it for some reason. -laughs- Seriously? This is the first strawberry sex you ever read? Wow. Now, I feel like a total pervert. -grins- Oh, well. I am a total pervert anyway. -laughs- I can't make Credo know. It would change the whole plot of DMC4! -laughs- But don't worry, there will be more hardcore sex to come. -laughs evilly-

ukenceto: -blushes- Thank you for thinking this is a good, cool and sexy fanfic. -smiles sheepishly-

xXChantoXx: I love to think of Nero's inner devil as an annoying Nero who wants to do what he wants and doesn't care about the consequences (aka: Nero when he's not with Kyrie but more childish -laughs-). Unfortunately, chapter 4 wasn't the beginning of DMC4. -frowns- It's the day DMC4 occurred. (I always assumed DMC4 occurred all in one day... for some reason). -grins sheepishly- I'm sorry for putting a dirty idea over strawberries.

Mougumougu: -blushes- Wow. I am honored that you would read this fanfiction when you already stopped for two years. Thank you very much for thinking this story is amazing -bows-. And Dante doesn't have to tell Nero, Nero found out anyway. -grins mischievously-

L. K. Heinrich: I'm stuck at the Berial boss fight on Dante's missions for DMD. -cries- God damn Cutlasses! They're more annoying than Blitz! I mean, with Blitz, I actually find it fun fighting them (especially when there are other demons and the Blitz would go after them first) but the Cutlasses and the poison gas... -cries- Oh... -sniffs- I'm sorry that I can't make Dante and Nero have sex on the opera house/church. I would feel bad for Nero since Credo and Kyrie might see him and I don't want to mentally and emotionally hurt the boy... yet... -grins evilly- but I do agree that the opening fight was really all foreplay ESPECIALLY the part when Nero wraps his legs around Dante's waist. That was just... oh my god... -hides nosebleed-


	5. A Night After

Warning: DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in every chapter (expect this chapter), and Nero getting forced but liking it…

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Devil May Cry. (I would have thought of a more creative way of telling it but maybe next time when the internet connection is more stable)

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): Sorry, it's a bit late. The typhoon knocked down our internet connection. Anyway~-dons a Billy mask- I would like to play a game... later... check the announcement for it. -grins-

NOTE: see previous notes.

.

A Night Later: Desire and Craving

.

Something was wrong.

No.

Everything was all wrong.

He should have been happy.

He should have been fucking contented.

He had saved Kyrie. He had saved the city. He had even kissed Kyrie already. And now, she was letting him stay in her apartment since his room had been destroyed together with the rest of the Order's Headquarters. She had even been the one to insist he stayed with her.

Of course, he was sleeping on the couch.

Well…

He was supposed to be sleeping. Night has already fallen and Kyrie was already in her room, probably sleeping. He heard her last night crying. When he was about to knock and ask if she was alright, he heard her call her brother's name.

Guilt stopped him from knocking and he returned to the couch, covering his ears with the pillow to muffle the sounds coming from her room. He couldn't even look at Kyrie today. He had refused to leave the couch that morning, saying he felt sick and he wanted to rest. Kyrie simply caressed his hair softly and nodded. She left him enough food for breakfast and lunch when she got out of the apartment to help the people rebuild the city.

He had eaten the food because he didn't want to worry the red haired woman but it tasted bland in his mouth. He had tasted Kyrie's cooking before and he knew it had been delicious.

The problem was with Nero.

There was something wrong with him.

He did feel sick but it wasn't a sickness like a cold. He felt mentally and emotionally sick.

Maybe it all started when he had kissed Kyrie. It was as if the kiss had awakened him from a very deep spell-bounded slumber.

Nero snorted and placed his left arm over his eyes.

Hasn't he used that phrase before?

It wasn't really important anymore. Quite frankly, nothing felt important anymore.

Everything felt wrong.

The city, the people, him, Kyrie, the kiss…

Especially the kiss…

It felt so wrong.

Nero didn't understand it. He had been waiting for so long to finally kiss Kyrie but, the moment he pressed his lips on hers, he felt like his mind stopped and then all Nero could think was how wrong the kiss was, how he didn't want it and how he wanted…

What did he want?

He still cared for the red haired woman. He still wanted to protect her but he can't…

He doesn't…

He couldn't…

Whatever feelings he had for Kyrie was no longer as deep as it had been. It took that kiss to wake him up.

Maybe from the very beginning, all he wanted was to be accepted. Kyrie had provided that. While Credo was stern and would scold Nero for a lot things, the man's younger sister accepted him for who he was.

Maybe he thought Kyrie was the only one who would accept him ever. Before that kiss, before everything went to hell, he could only see two futures: a future with her or a future with no one at all.

Nero chuckled dryly as he rolled to his head, pressing the side of his head to the pillow. Although sleeping may be impossible right now, the couch did present a comfortable place to think. And he didn't want to worry Kyrie if she left her room and did not find him on the couch.

He had asked for time to think yesterday and now he was having quite the time of his life trying to reorganize his thoughts.

Nero looked his right demonic arm, finding warmth in the dim glow it gave off comforting. He placed his right hand on the pillow and pressed his forehead on the rough red hide, sighing as he continued to his thoughts.

There were two things he was sure of.

Everything felt wrong and he could no longer look at Kyrie.

He still cared and he still believes his feelings were something akin to love but his presence would only hurt the red haired woman and her presence would also hurt him.

So where did that leave him?

Out.

He needed to get out.

To go far away from Fortuna as soon as possible…

He had always thought about it but never tried to because he couldn't leave Kyrie and her brother… and… he knew nothing about the other side. His life was here in Fortuna, always have been here. Even though people rarely showed they care for him, even though he grew up alone, Fortuna was his home.

No one on the other side would welcome Nero.

…

That wasn't correct.

Not anymore.

There was one person who might welcome him.

Dante.

Nero chuckled dryly once more as he closed his eyes. With a bitter smile, he whispered, "Sure, the man I tried to kill so many times would gladly welcome me with open arms."

He frowned at the silence that followed his comment.

That was also one of the things that felt wrong now. He could no longer hear that voice inside his head. Ever since he had fought Dante inside Headquarters and had left the older man to save Kyrie, he had not heard even one word from the voice.

When he triggered, he would sometimes hear a static sound. It was soft enough that it didn't faze him but it had been confusing to hear the first time.

Even though Nero should have been happy he could no longer hear that voice, it felt wrong now. It was as if Nero had lost a companion.

Nero opened his eyes and sighed tiredly.

If he thought he was going mad the past four days then he was already mad now. How else could one explain his current train of thought?

"I want…" Nero bit his bottom lip and gripped the pillow tightly with his right hand.

What did he want?

"_Will we meet again?"_

He had said it without thinking. The man he had tried to kill, the man that he had thought was the source of all his problems… Nero had asked if they would meet again.

He was really screwed up. There was no other way to explain it.

Why else would he ask that question?

That man…

His eyes…

His face…

His voice…

His presence…

Everything about him made Nero a mess.

Was it because of what had happened between him and that man for the past four days?

Even though a lot of things happened between them, Nero could never muster enough urge to hate the man. Frustration and anger he could muster but it was never permanent. Soon enough, frustration and anger would turn to respect and…

… longing?

Would it be alright to use such a word to describe how he felt for the older man?

Maybe it was the fact he looked so similar to Nero. His hair was the same snow color and his eyes were ice colored as well but the red-clad man's eyes were more of the silver color than Nero's bluer shade.

He had said something back then…

"_We're not the first human-demon crossbreed in this world …"_

What did that mean?

Did that mean the older man knew about Nero's origin?

Maybe he was longing for the older man because he might know what Nero had always wanted to know.

'What was he?'

Nero snorted and lightly shook his head.

Quite frankly, he didn't care anymore. A few years back, maybe he would have cared but he now felt as if it wouldn't do him any good knowing what he was. It didn't matter what he was anymore. His origin can go fuck itself for all he cares.

When he was younger, he had wanted to know his origin because he wanted to know why he was so different from the others but not anymore. He could care less why he was different from others. A part of him was proud because he stood out while another part of him was just annoyed at the others who thought he was different. He had made it clear with his rebellious attitude.

So now what?

He just contradicted a possible explanation to why he longed for the older man.

It didn't even feel wrong to use the word 'longed' when he was describing the older man. But what did that imply?

Yearned for…

Wanted…

Desired…

Nero groaned and lightly hit his forehead with his right hand.

It was a possibility. Maybe he wanted to meet him again because he held strong physical attraction to the man. But was that all there was?

Physical attraction?

Sexual attraction perhaps?

That wasn't exactly correct. He craved more than the warmth of the older man's body. He craved for the feelings he gave Nero. The pleasure and pain were part of it but the feeling of comfort, safety and…

… content…

Didn't he felt as if being with him, especially when the red-clad man was in his demon form, was right?

As if everything felt right…

It was confusing how he could feel such things when around the older man. Even more confusing was how something inside Nero knew that if he did see him and ask if he could stay with him, that man would welcome him.

… and then proceed to ravage him…

Nero blushed at his thoughts and rubbed his face on the pillow, trying to erase the last thought from his mind.

He couldn't even deny the desire to feel him again.

His kisses…

His touches…

His-

Nero groaned and rubbed his face on the pillow harder as he tried to not think about that specific body part.

"Nero?"

Nero tensed up at the sound of her soft voice. He heard soft footsteps coming closer and he slowly sat, looking at the direction of the sound. Kyrie stood a few feet away from him with her hands together as if in a prayer as she stared at him with tear filled eyes. Nero's chest ached as he saw the grief and sadness in her eyes. When she had heard about the death of her brother, she had fainted right in his arms. Kyrie walked towards the couch and her entire body trembled as she whispered, "Hold me…"

Before Nero could say anything, Kyrie had collapsed right in his arms. At first he had feared she had fainted again but her sobs muffled by the fabric of Nero's shirt told him otherwise. Nero held her tightly, letting her cry on his chest. She wrapped her arms around Nero's waist, gripping the fabric tightly. Hearing and feeling the young woman cry in his arms made Nero's own eyes water.

He wasn't ignorant. He knew that there would come a time that Credo would die. As a knight for the Order, Nero had seen death far too often. But he never truly thought about how it would affect him if the man he had thought to be the closest thing to a brother he could ever had was to die.

Yes. He did felt betrayed when Credo had attacked him. But he never hated Credo. He could never hate Credo. Credo is-

No.

Nero bit his bottom lip and tightened his embrace.

Credo had been an important person.

"I'm sorry…" Nero whispered as he held the grieving young woman in his arms. He felt Kyrie shake her head and the grip she had on the fabric of his shirt tightened.

That was how Nero knew…

There was no way he could comfort the young woman in his arms.

It was actually quite the opposite.

"Kyrie…" Nero placed his hands on the young woman's shaking shoulders, "We… we need to talk…"

"I know…" Her soft voice seemed so distant as she tightened her grip on Nero's waist.

"Kyrie?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Nero tensed as he heard her question.

No. She wasn't asking a question if Nero was leaving or not.

She was asking for confirmation.

Once more, she knew what was happening.

Now that Nero thought about it, she had also showed signs of understanding.

When they have parted after their kiss, she had looked at him for a moment before smiling. At that time, Nero had thought she had been smiling happily but, now that he thought about it, her smile had been sad… almost as if she had resigned about an issue.

When she had caressed his hair this morning, he had felt her stop for a moment, as if she was going to speak.

Maybe…

Nero closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her once more as he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Kyrie shook her head once more and rested her cheek on his chest as she whispered back, "I should be the one to say that, Nero. I… I didn't want to let you go as well…"

"Kyrie…"

"You can go tomorrow. I won't stop you." He felt tears on his shirt once more as he heard her voice, "But for now… please… just hold me… just for tonight…"

Nero tightened his hold on the weeping young woman as he heard the words he had wanted to hear for so long.

Maybe these words were all Nero needed to hear to finally go.

Maybe he was just waiting for the only person he cared about in this city to say these words.

"And tomorrow, you'll be free…"

And Nero knew that he was being selfish. He knew that if he left, he would be leaving this young woman and never coming back. But, at that moment, once he heard those words, Nero couldn't help but think that he was doing the right thing for both her and him.

He needed to leave this place.

He needed…

His place was not here.

It was somewhere out there.

A place where he could hear that familiar voice saying to him…

"Good night…"

.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Sad there was no smut? Want a sex scene between Nero and Dante now? Then review right now! As soon as this chapter gets more than 10 reviews, readers would get the next chapter before the next update (which is either Monday or Tuesday). BUT WAIT! There's more! If I post the next chapter before Family's next chapter is posted (which would be Monday or Tuesday), I will also post the next-next chapter when Family is updated. That's right. If Chapter 6 (Two Nights After) is posted before Family's next update is posted, you guys will receive Chapter 7 (Three Days After) the day Family's next update (just to be clear: Family's Chapter 10) is posted! Now, be a pervert and review right now to get your DantexNero smut earlier. -grins-

.

Replies to Reviews:

SirenaLoreley: Wait... isn't that... 3 days and 2 nights? -laughs- But seriously. I didn't really think what came over me when I said DMC4 was only done in one day. -grins sheepishly- And yes. Nero is torn again. (I seem to enjoy hurting him physically, mentally and emotionally -smiles sheepishly-). Sorry if this chapter was a bit late. Our internet connection got busted because of the typhoon. -smiles apologetically-

bitbyboth: Yeah, I know it's fast. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this fic's timeline -smiles apologetically- and one of Dante's charm is his mouth -stares at the last word- Huh. I thought realize that 'mouth' can mean a lot of things. Oh, well. Either meaning is still Dante's charm. -grins-I hope this update was not late though. -smiles apologetically-

xXChantoXx: Yeah. That line also made me laugh. -grins- That's one of the reasons why I don't like Kyrie as Nero's love interest (but my main problem is that if Nero has been with Kyrie for a very long time, I think he misunderstood 'love for a sister' as 'love for a lover') But when I think of Mario coming to save Kyrie, all I can think is: ("Sorry, Mario, your princess is in another castle. We do have this lovely angel-like lady. Would you like her instead?") -laughs-

MistressMaryD.: -grins- Don't worry, I enjoy long reviews. It makes my reply longer anyway. -laughs- Thank you for adoring this story and loving everything about this story. It makes me happy that you like the way I portray the characters (I can only hope they weren't that OOC -grins sheepishly). I always imagine that was how Nero's devil side would sound like if it had a voice and Dante's attitude is something I thought of while watching all the cutscenes from DMC1 to DMC4 (plus the anime). I thought it would be okay if Dante was silent (like DMC2) as long as he seemed playful and cocky (since he did do that during the first fight against Nero in DMC4). The strawberry bit was a product of my curiosity of how a strawberry sundae taste like which was corrupted by my perverted mind. -grins- And I spend a long time just pressing the directional buttons of my controller to see/hear Dante announce his styles. (still can't understand if he's actually saying 'Descend' when he changes to Dark Slayer style) and his announcement during the fight in the Headquarters helped me know how I proceed (but when he announces 'Royal Guard', I'm always go: "NOOO! Nero! RUN!") Nero's devil side trying to take over was really because Nero was triggering too much. It's like alcohol. Drink too much and you get drunk which may result to... 'undesirable' effects. Okay. Now, I'm rambling with my reply. -grins sheepishly- Hope this doesn't make you 'tl;dr'. -laughs- Anyway. I will look forward to reading your replies. -smiles-

HikariNoTenshi-San: Any normal person would know what to do. Come on! Kyrie or Dante? DANTE! -throws hands up in the air before grinning sheepishly- Sorry. I'm a Dante fangirl so I couldn't help it.

NeverAgainMyFriend: I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. -smiles apologetically- Don't worry. Next chapter would be longer than this chapter and there's a smut in it! -grins-

Aeiou.123.456: I think Nero's devil side would submit to Dante in a heartbeat if Dante promises him some hot smexy time. -laughs- And next chapter would have sexy human smut scene with a dash of demonic possessiveness. Stay tune for it. -grins-

SLYSWN: Yeah. Nero's devil side sorta grows onto people. -grins- And yes! It's not rocket science! -laughs- Their devil side is them, in a sense, just with a more primal way of thinking. I agree that Dante should talk more but the problem with Dante talking is that you never know if the man's serious or not (unless it's DMC2!Dante but that's a different topic altogether) and his way of talking does make him more likable. If Temen-Ni-Gru causes women to shudder, Dante's voice makes fangirl swoon. -grins-

L. K. Heinrich: True, true. -nods- But I don't really have that problem because I tend to move my character a lot (or keep them in the air if I'm playing Nero). And do you want it to be a one shot? -grins mischievously- I think I can do that. But it might take some time. -bows head- And can you blame Nero? Dante's devil form in DMC4 is one of the hottest devil form I have seen... especially that glowing abs -hides nosebleed-. You love it when I update? -blushes and smiles apologetically- Then I am sorry for being unable to update sooner.


	6. 2 Nights After

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in every chapter except last chapter, and a lot of talking/teasing from our favorite red-clad half-devil…

Disclaimer: We've already established the fact that I do not own Devil May Cry. Do I still have to make a comment about how gay DMC would have been if I have own it?

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): Okay, here's the next chapter brought to you perverted readers by a perverted author. But seriously. You guys are awesome. Only 24 hours have passed and last chapter already got 11 reviews. -grins- Reviewers, here is the fruit of your labor and readers, don't forget to be grateful to the reviewers. -laughs-

NOTE: See previous notes…

.

2 Nights After: The Nicest Greeting

.

When Nero had arrived on the other side of the pier, it was early afternoon. Everything looked foreign to him. The buildings were much blander than Fortuna's gothic structures and the streets looked dirty. There were so many strangers, all of them different from one another in terms of mannerism, style or circumstance. As Nero passed through them, a few of them glanced at his face for a moment. Others glanced at his right arm which was in a sling before turning to look at his face, most probably staring at his white hair. Unlike Fortuna's scrutinizing stares, the people here looked at him with brief curiosity or interest before returning to what they were doing. He knew nothing of this place. It was as if he had been thrown to another world.

No, not thrown.

He had chosen to take the risk, to try and find a place here on the other side.

That was also incorrect.

He wanted to be accepted to a specific place.

He didn't even know what was happening. Although he knew nothing of this place, his feet moved with fast strides as if they knew where they were going. Nero didn't exactly have any choice. He had no clue where to find the person he was looking for and walking was better than just sitting somewhere in this unfamiliar place. Nero frowned when he noticed that he was walking out of the port town. He stopped and looked around, trying to find a clue to where his feet were planning to go.

He heard a honk and looked back, noticing a truck behind him. Nero immediately stepped out of the truck's way but blinked when the truck stopped next to him, making Nero face the window of the driver's side. The driver's window opened, revealing a man who may have been in his late sixties. The driver stared at him with curiosity playing in his eyes as he asked, "Hey, son. You're not planning on walking to Capulet city, are you?"

"Capulet city?" Nero repeated the name and asked, "Is that the only city this way?"

"Well, it's the next city. Anything between this port town and that city is a road."

"Thank you." Nero bowed slightly to show his gratitude before turning to face the road once more. As he had taken a step, he heard the driver call out to him.

"Hey!" Nero turned his head to look back at the driver and the driver asked with a frown, "You're not planning on walking there, are you?"

"I don't have any money for transportation." Nero replied, mentally smacking his head for not truly preparing for the trip. It had been a short notice and Nero had only brought a case where Red Queen was currently sleeping and a shoulder bag that had all his clothes that weren't destroyed when the Order's head quarters blew up which weren't much. Nero didn't really thought about money when he felt Fortuna. All he had was the money Kyrie had insist he take with him which, considering the price of food he saw, would only last him two days worth of meal and that's taking in consideration the lowest priced meal.

The driver frowned at him before looking like he was deep in thought. After what may have been a minute, the driver said, "Hop in. I'm driving to Capulet city anyway."

Nero shook his head and replied, "I do not want to impose on you-"

"Son, hop in." The driver said with finality before adding, "Capulet city is a half-a-day drive. If you're planning on walking, you'll have to spend the night in the middle of nowhere. It isn't safe out there during the night."

Nero noticed the slight darkening of the man's eyes and nodded. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the truck's door. He got in and looked around. There were a lot of different trinkets on the dashboard which were mostly toys for a boy such as miniature soldiers and knights. As the truck began to move, Nero noticed a small yellowing picture of a woman and a boy, smiling happily at whoever was taking the picture.

"My late wife and son." The driver informed him without looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Nero apologized and he looked away from the picture.

"It's fine. They've been dead for a long time." The driver said and added with sadness lacing his words, "Killed by demons…"

"Demons?" Nero repeated, turning his attention back to the driver.

The driver laughed and smiled bitterly as he asked, "Must be hard to believe, huh?"

"No." Nero shook his head and said softly, "I've had… my fair encounters with demons. I believe you."

Finding the silence that followed his last sentence suffocating, Nero asked, "What happened to them?"

"Must have been more than 10 years ago… A tower appeared in the middle of the city and demons appeared from inside. A lot of people died." The driver informed him, "Ever since then, they would see demons once in a while around the city. The city is safer when the sun is up but it always pays to be cautious."

"I see…" He saw the driver chuckle and asked, "What's funny?"

"Maybe that's why I called out to you." The driver's lips curved into a sad smile as he said, "My son would be around your age if he had lived."

"Oh?" Nero didn't know how to answer that.

Sensing Nero's discomfort, the driver asked, "So why are you going to Capulet anyway?"

"Huh? Well…" The question caught Nero off-guard and he thought about the innocent question posed by the older man. He couldn't just say his feet wanted to go to that direction since he'll sound like a crazy person but… wasn't he already insane?

He did leave everything he knew in a heartbeat.

He left the woman he was supposed to be in love with for years.

For what?

Nero sighed and finally replied as he looked at his lap, "I'm looking for someone."

"Ah. I see." The driver nodded and said, "Well, Capulet's the best place to look. Every kind of person is there. Either they live there or they're just passing by. I can bet someone out there would know about the person you're looking for."

Nero smiled bitterly and said, "I hope so."

He can't even explain why he wanted to see that man in the first place.

.

.

The rest of the ride had been relatively quiet with the driver talking about the different conditions of the fishes he got from the port which he was going to sell in Capulet city. Nero had almost dozed off a few times but he didn't want to appear rude so he had nodded and tried to reply to the driver, mostly asking about the different kinds of fishes or about the terms the driver had used that the young man didn't understand. When the truck had arrived at the bustling city of Capulet, Nero's entire body turned rigid as he sensed something. He couldn't describe how he felt it or even what it felt like. The best description he could come out with was that it felt as if information had been drilled in his mind. He didn't hear or read it. He felt it.

The city already belonged to someone. This city is where Nero wanted to be. This city was where…

The moment the truck stopped, Nero had already opened the door and he jumped out, surprising the driver. Nero closed the door as fast as he could and he was already running when he heard the driver call out. He didn't bother to turn as he shouted, "Thank you very much!"

He ran passed the stores and the people, not bothering to pay any attention to them. He didn't even know how many alleys he had already passed or where he was, all that matters was that he was finally here.

He didn't even know where 'here' was suppose to be. All he knew was it was 'here'. Whatever he wanted, whatever he desired, the reason he had left everything behind… was here and all he had to do was open the door currently in front of him. The gaudy neon sign on top didn't even register in his mind. All that mattered was that he needed to open the door in front of him.

Nero tentatively walked towards the door, placing the case of Red Queen on the floor before he grabbed the door knob. He turned the knob and pushed it, opening the door. He grabbed the case and walked inside, looking around. He was in a large room that appeared to be an office of weird taste but Nero didn't bother to scrutinize the room as his gaze instantly set upon the older man sitting on the chair with his legs resting on the table. Nero's entire body turned rigid when he heard the red-clad devil hunter say, "Close the door, kid."

Nero dropped the case once more and closed the door. He didn't even bother to grab Red Queen's case once more and he simply walked towards the resting older man.

The red-clad man's name appeared in his mind.

Dante…

"Well now, I wasn't expecting you to visit me." Dante stared at the younger man with an amused smile as he asked, "What's the occasion? Problem exterminating demons? Or maybe you want a love advice for that cute red hair-"

"I left Fortuna." Nero said with a blank expression. Dante immediately shut up and stared at Nero with his own blank expression. Nero dropped the bag on his shoulder and said, "I spent the entire day… looking for you."

"Why?" The elder hunter asked as he continued to stare at Nero with an expressionless mask.

"I don't know. All I know is…" Nero placed his hand on the older man's cheek as he whispered, "I can't get you out of my head. Your smell, your touch…"

Nero's face leaned closer to Dante's own face and the younger man whispered, "It's your entire fault. You made me want you. You made me need you."

Nero rested his forehead on Dante's forehead as he continued, "And you have to take responsibility for it now."

"Nero…" His name on the older man's lips was the last straw. Nero didn't truly understand what he was doing or why he was even doing it. Even the words he had said seemed to confuse Nero as well. But none of that matters.

All that matters was that he had to do it.

Nero crushed their lips together and bit Dante's bottom lip impatiently. Although it had only been two days ago, Nero felt as if it had been too long. The man's taste felt like the first and only taste that can quench the thirst he didn't even knew he had. He felt a hand on his waist and he was pulled to the man's lap, their lips still joined. Nero tilted his head and rested his hand on the older man's neck as he felt Dante's tongue inside his mouth. He licked the invading tongue before biting it lightly, moaning as he felt the older man's hand caress his back. Their kiss continued until Nero finally leaned back, panting as he tried to regain enough air for his lungs. The red-clad hunter smirked as he teased, "Damn, kid. That's the nicest greeting I've had in ages."

"Shut up and fuck me already, old man." Nero hissed back and the older man chuckled.

"Fine." Dante grinned as he moved Nero's legs so that the younger man was straddling him, pining Dante's legs between Nero's legs. Nero moaned as he grinded their groins. The older man bit Nero's ear lightly before ordering, "Lose the sling."

Nero immediately took off the sling before he grabbed the older man's neck with his demonic right hand, crushing their lips into another brutal dominating kiss. He felt Dante's hands unzip his hoodie and he let it fall on the ground together with his jacket. Nero removed his sleeveless black shirt and threw it, not even caring where it fell. The older white haired man leaned back, smirking at Nero as he stared at the young man's exposed upper body. Before Nero could react, Dante leaned forward and assaulted the nape of Nero's neck. Nero moaned and arched his back as the elder hunter bit his neck before licking the mark he had made. Nero mused with a pant, "Always… that… part…"

Dante chuckled and sucked the mark, not bothering to answer Nero. Nero shivered in anticipation as the velvety tongue began trailing downwards. Nero arched his back once more and let out a moan as he felt Dante bite his nipple while the older man's hand began teasing his other nipple. The older man began licking Nero's nipple, biting it lightly at times before sucking it, and Nero placed his hands on the older man's neck as he grinded their groins together. Nero closed his eyes and ordered, "Just fuck me already."

Dante chuckled and looked at Nero's face as he replied with an amused tone, "Can't help it, kid. I like hearing your moans before your screams."

Nero growled and leaned down to capture Dante's lips. With Dante's mouth preoccupied to meet Nero's needy tongue, the young man began unbuckling Dante's belts. The older man's hands continued to tease Nero's nipples, rolling his thumbs around them before pinching them. Nero moaned at the light pain as he unzipped Dante's pants. Nero leaned away from the kiss and pressed his forehead on the red-clad hunter's forehead and hissed, "Take off my pants. Now."

Dante grinned and teased, "I love it when you sound so needy."

The young man growled and crushed their lips once more, sighing as he felt the older man's hands finally travelling downwards. Nero grasped Dante's growing erection firmly, giving it a stroke. Nero's lips curved into a smirk when he heard the older man's groan. Nero leaned away from the kiss, licking Dante's lips once before kissing the elder hunter's jaw as he felt Dante unbuckle his belt. Dante leaned his back to the chair and unzipped the young man's pants, grinning as he took Nero's own needy erection while Nero continued to trail kisses over the older man's jaw. With a triumphant grin, Dante teased, "Naughty kid. You're already this wet."

As if to prove his point, Dante pressed his thumb on the tip of Nero's cock, rubbing the pre-cum on his thumb. Nero moaned and rested his head on the older man's shoulder as he panted, thrusting his hips towards Dante's hand. Nero stroke the older man's own cock as he ordered, "Shut up and fuck me already."

Dante chuckled and turned his head to kiss Nero on the lips once more as he coated his fingers with the young man's pre-cum. Nero began sucking his tongue as he continued his strokes on the older man's cock. Dante pulled away and moved Nero so that he was sitting properly. Dante placed his free hand on Nero's leg and ordered, "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Nero complied without any hesitation as Dante pulled the young man's pants. Dante threw the pants without care and kissed Nero on the lips again. Nero moaned as he felt a slick finger enter him and Dante smirked as he pulled away, "It won't be long till I don't have to prepare you anymore."

Nero threw his head and moaned as he felt another finger enter him while Dante continued, "See? I don't even have to wait-"

"Shut up." Nero hissed and gripped Dante's cock tightly, making the older man wince slightly. Nero glared at Dante as he hissed, "You talk too much."

Nero crushed their lips together as he continued his strokes, mimicking the pace the older man's fingers were using as they thrust inside him, stretching him. Dante pulled away from Nero's demanding kiss and smirked as he removed his fingers from Nero. With a cocky smile, the more experienced hunter asked, "Shall we have the main course now, my cute little punk?"

Nero growled at the nickname but nodded. Dante placed his hands on Nero's legs and moved them so that Nero was kneeling on the chair. Dante pulled Nero closer to him, Nero's naked chest touching Dante's clothes. The older man placed his hands on Nero's waist and pulled him all the way down, his cock getting buried deep inside Nero in one fast move. Nero's back arched and he threw his head back as well while a sound that seemed like a mix of a scream and a moan escaped his lips as pleasure shook his entire body. Nero groaned as he hissed, "Fuck. You bastard…"

Dante grinned and kissed Nero's neck as he whispered, "You wanted me to fuck you so badly so I gave it to you."

Nero growled and Dante leaned his back towards the chair, staring at Nero as he said, "Come on, kid. You decide how hard and how fast we should do this."

Dante placed Nero's hands on the older man's shoulders and Nero stared at Dante with half-lidded eyes. Dante smirked and said, "Let me see how hard you can ride me, Nero."

The way the older man said his name was like a trigger. Nero pushed himself up slowly, moaning as he felt Dante's cock slowly sliding off of him, before plunging back down as fast as he could. Nero moaned loudly and gripped Dante's shoulders tightly as he pushed himself up again before dropping once more. Nero continued his movements as fast and hard as he could, moaning each time he dropped, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck!"

Dante continued to smirk and raised his hips each time Nero would drop as he said, "Instead of cursing, let me hear you scream my name."

Nero had a hard time finishing his sentence as he continued to slam down onto Dante's eager cock, "I! Don't! Scream!"

Dante chuckled and leaned forward. The older man kissed Nero's neck, licking the bite mark he had made a while ago as Nero continued his movements. Dante smirked before biting the same part he had bitten a while ago. Nero moaned as both pleasure and pain coursed through his body, "Dante!"

Dante smirked triumphantly as he teased, "There we go. That wasn't too bad, right?"

"You- Ahh!" Nero threw his head back as Dante pushed him down.

"Your movements have been slowing down." Dante teased and licked the bite mark before continuing, "Let me help you make it as hard and as fast as you really want it to be."

"Ah! Ah! Dante!" Nero moaned loudly as Dante began controlling the rhythm of Nero's movements. Dante lifted Nero by the waist before pushing him down towards the older man's waiting cock. Nero tightened his grip on Dante's shoulders, his demonic right hand digging unto the man's shoulder. Dante didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care, staring intently at Nero's face as he continued to move the young man on top of him as hard and as fast as humanely possible. Nero's face was red, his eyes glazed and his mouth opened as he continued to pant, a trail of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth. Dante smirked and leaned forward, licking the falling saliva before capturing Nero's lips.

Nero moaned at the kiss as his eyes closed and their tongues dance, the young man submitting to the older man without any resistance. Dante leaned back and said, "You turn into such a submissive kid. It's so cute."

"Shut-Ahhh!" Nero's moan cut off his order and Dante smirked as he kissed the young man's neck.

"This mark…" Dante kissed the bite mark he had made and whispered, "… means you belong to me, you see?"

"You basta- AH!" Nero moaned once more and closed his eyes, knowing he was near.

"This face." Dante kissed Nero on the cheek.

"That needy voice of yours." Dante kissed Nero on the lips.

"And this sexy horny side of yours." Dante licked the mark he had placed on the young man's neck once more. Dante stared at Nero and ordered, "Look at me, Nero."

Nero opened his eyes and his entire body began to grow hotter as he saw that the older man's usual ice colored eyes were now the color of bright red. Dante stared at Nero intently as he hissed, his voice sounding deeper as his devil side began to assimilate with his human side, "I'm the only one allowed to see this. I'm the only one…"

Nero moaned loudly as pushed him down, "Dante! Ahh!"

Dante licked Nero's neck once more and whispered, "I'm the only one, understand? Nero."

Nero nodded as he closed his eyes, moaning, "Yes! Only you! Fuck! Only you!"

Dante smirked and continued to control Nero's movements as he asked in a teasing manner, "You already know, right? Come on, Nero. Tell me."

"Inside!" Nero moaned loudly as he rested his head on Dante's shoulder, knowing what Dante meant. He had felt it once more. He knew that the older man's end was nearing and his arms wrapped around the older man's shoulders as he begged, "Inside me! I want it inside me!"

"As you wish." Dante whispered and raised Nero's hips till only the tip of his cock was inside Nero.

Without warning, Dante pushed Nero down and the young man moaned loudly as his eyes opened out of pure pleasure, "Dante!"

The way Nero said his name, a mixture of a moan, a scream and a plea, was all Dante needed. Nero moaned as he felt hot liquid inside him and he came as well. Nero began to pant heavily and he placed his entire weight against the older man. Dante chuckled and he patted Nero on the head as he teased, "Damn, kid. Now you got my shirt dirty."

"Shut up." Nero ordered tiredly, his eyes already closing without his consent. Dante began to caress his hair and Nero sighed tiredly, leaning unto the older man's warmth.

He felt a pair of lips on his forehead and a smile appeared on his tired but content face as he heard the older man whisper…

"Good night."

.

.

Author's End Rants: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter's smut. My sempai actually told me it was the 'hottest' smut she read for this fic –laughs-. And the awkward questions continue as Chapter 6 brought me: "Sempai, chapter six is the 'Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck!', right?"

.

Replies to Review Corner:

L. K. Heinrich: I miss the wings too. It's sad when I saw that there were some designs where the devil triggers for DMC4 had wings. It would have been awesome if they included it but I can understand how hard it would be to program it though. –grins- And… -smiles sardonically- I can understand what you mean but I can't help but also get hurt by your words. –looks at the stories that have not been updated for a long time- Anyway. –looks away from the stories- The voice's disappearance will be answered next chapter. –grins- And we all know it would be moping because of Dante's absence. (even if Nero didn't meet Dante for only one day)

bitbyboth: As much as I don't enjoy Kyrie's damsel-in-distress status in the game, I would like to think of her as a very understanding mother/sister figure for Nero and Nero really did need a time-out after the whole Savior incident. –grins- I hope you enjoy this chapter's smut. It only took 24 hours for the 10 reviews so I hope you didn't wait that long.

MistressMaryD.: It's okay for Nero to be a bit girly since he's the 'receiver' –coughs- I mean, he's the emotional type –remembers Nero's 'Kyrie! –cries-' scene in DMC4-. It sounded like Nero's writing at times? –gives a big smile- Yey! That means it wasn't too OOC! –does a happy dance-. I understand what you mean. There were times I glare at Kyrie and go: "seriously? SERIOUSLY?" but I can't really hate her since Nero like/love her. (Ashley… well… I sometimes purposely get a gameover scene when I'm really annoyed at her –laughs-) I don't enjoy the idea of making Kyrie a total bitch. I mean, I can understand if she was hysterical when she found out but, to me, Kyrie seems like the type who would understand in the end and be supportive. And since you can't wait for more, I hope you love this chapter as well. –grins-

Erephen: Stalkers? Well, I do enjoy hearing people talk about how they adore my fics. –grins- I also can't enjoy ideas where Kyrie becomes a bitch just so that Nero could be with Dante. As much as I was annoyed by Kyrie being a damsel-in-distress in the game, I still like her character because she appeared to be an understanding character for me. And it's already established that Nero and Kyrie care for one another. Kyrie seemed like a 'I want my beloved to be happy' type… for me, anyway. –laughs- And if Kyrie knew how to contact Nero, I'm sure she would be one of those 'worried for her son' type, asking him if he was eating properly, if he was having fun with Dante and if Dante was treating him right… all the way smiling happily for Nero (almost forgetting why she called in the first place). And Fortuna wouldn't have a choice anyway –grins evilly- unless they want to be run over by demons. Thank you for thinking this fic is original. I have a penchant for adding their 'devil side' in my plots… must be Megaten's influence –rubs back of the head sheepishly-. I know the feeling. –nods- -nods- No matter how long I've been studying English, I get confuse at times. (but the saddest part is knowing that I'm more proficient at English than my own native language –smiles sardonically-) Thank you for the hugs and smooches. –hugs back- Hope this chapter was to your liking as well. –grins- And there's no need to apologize. Think of it this way. Because you gave an 'anonymous' review and a 'signed' review, you gave two reviews for the same chapter which got this chapter uploaded earlier. –grins-

tammy wisswell: Thank you for thinking they are good. –grins- I hope this chapter was good for you as well.

Clouds-Skys: I like Credo's characterization (okay, maybe Daniel Southworth being his motion capture also had something to do to why I like him –laughs-). I really don't think Kyrie's a bitch. I mean, sure, she's a damsel-in-distress but she seemed like the kind understanding sisterly/motherly type to me. –smiles sheepishly- I'm happy that you're liking this fanfic way too much –claps hands-. And what would happen after Nero and Dante are living together? –hides nosebleed- Well… we all know how hot that would be. –grins sheepishly while trying to stop the nosebleed-

SirenaLoreley: It could work! I mean, what if the whole 'night time in Fortuna Castle' was done because of the demons doing some magic or something? –grins- The reason why Nero can't feel his inner voice will be explained in the next chapter. Kyrie seems like a good, intelligent girl… -grins- I always imagine her to be the 'I want my beloved to be happy' type. I hope the reunion was pleasing for you –winks-.

xXChantoXx: Kyrie's a smart girl who knows what she needs to do –smiles-. And why is Nero's devil side not talking to him? –smiles mischievously- The answer to that question would be in the next chapter. I hope the answer to your question was adequate. I was really thinking of how Nero would meet Dante and all I could think of was this. –rubs the back of the head with a sheepish grin- Yup. According to ffnet's notice email, you would be the 9th reviewer and I hope that you liked this chapter as well. –grins-

Aeiou.123.456: That would make Dante a very, very hot stalker. –grins widely- Kyrie finding them while they're having some 'private' time? I'm pretty sure she would blush then faint. –laughs- I hope this chapter was to your liking. –smiles sheepishly-

Astier: Congratulations! You are the 11th reviewer! –cheers- It's ironic that your review was about your desire for a sex scene between Nero and Dante and I promised to update when last chapter gets more than 10 reviews. –laughs- Miss the annoying voice in Nero's head? Well… just stay tune for the next chapter. –grins-


	7. 3 Days After

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in almost every chapter, misunderstanding, a lot of monologue from Nero, and a lot of talking/teasing from our favorite red-clad half-devil…

Disclaimer: Christmas came and went but Santa had been a jerk and didn't grant my wish to acquire Devil May Cry from Capcom… or maybe it's because I wasn't a good girl… -laughs-

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): I'm back. If you want to know why I've been unable to update sooner, just check the author's notes in the latest chapter of Daily Lives. Otherwise, have fun reading this chappy as well. The smut might be lacking this time around... (It was hard to type/write this when my three year old adopted sister… or is it niece? Anyway, she was watching Snow White… or was it Cinderella? She was watching it on the computer while I was typing this in the same computer –smiles sardonically-)

NOTE: See previous notes…

.

3 Days Later: Doubts and Fears

.

When Nero woke, the first thing he felt was confusion. His entire body felt too relaxed and his mind was ordering him to sleep once more. Although he knew that he have felt it before, Nero could not help but find it uncomfortable. It felt too foreign yet he wished to welcome it more than anything. He heard a groan and turned his head, his eyes widening as he finally realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. Instinct kicked in and he tried to get up, only to be stopped by an arm on his chest.

"It's still too early, kid. Go back to sleep." The voice caused Nero's mind to finally restart and begin processing what had happened yesterday.

He left Fortuna.

He found out where Dante was… although he didn't understand how.

They had sex on the chair.

The last sentence brought a blush on Nero's face and he groaned, placing his hands on his face. He heard Dante sigh as well and he turned his head to look at the older man. Dante had his face pressed against the pillow. Using one hand, he pulled Nero towards him by the waist. Nero's blush deepened but he did not resist. He scooted closer towards Dante, resting his head on the same pillow. Dante turned his head to the side and pulled Nero closer, their foreheads already touching. The older man's relaxed sigh caused Nero to close his eyes and he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his forehead. The uncharacteristic gentle gesture caused Nero's blush to deepen once more and he fought the urge to sigh contently. Being in bed with the older man gave him a sense of security and contentment. This only served to make Nero uncomfortable. Maybe days ago, he would have welcomed it but now…

A pessimistic point of view caused Nero to find this new found source of comfort depressing. It wasn't something along the lines of 'why can't I have had this sooner?' or even 'do I deserve this?' It was…

How real is this?

He didn't think Dante was faking anything though. It's just…

"As lovely as your idea sounds, I'd rather go back to sleep." Dante mumbled which caused Nero's musing to come to a halt.

"What are you talking about?" Nero asked as he opened his eyes to stare at the older man. Dante still had his eyes closed as he tightened his hold on Nero.

Dante's brows furrowed slightly as he explained, "Your devil side is asking for some."

Dante's words caused Nero's cheeks to flair once more. It took a moment before Nero processed the two important words in Dante's sentence. Nero slightly raised his upper body as he asked, "You can hear him?"

Dante must have noticed the confusion and surprise in Nero's tone since he opened his eyes and stared at Nero for a moment before he nodded. Dante pushed Nero back to the bed as he explained, "I've always been hearing him."

"How?" Nero asked as his brows furrowed, "I can't hear him anymore."

Dante slightly frowned and he stared at Nero for a few seconds before he asked, "Since when?"

"Huh?"

"When's the last time you heard him?" Dante clarified and Nero thought when he last heard the voice.

The blush returned to Nero's cheek as he answered, "Around the last time we fought. At first, he just grew faint then… nothing but static."

Dante turned so that he would be facing the ceiling. With a serious expression, he said, "I've never experience it before but the book I read talked about instances where in a hybrid could no longer talk or hear his or her devil side."

Nero stared at Dante with curiosity as he asked, "What was the reason?"

"Supposedly, it's because the hybrid isn't in tuned with his or her feelings." Dante turned his head to look at Nero as he continued, "Either the hybrid doesn't understand his or her feelings or the hybrid misunderstood them."

"Misunde-"

"DANTE!" A loud female voice shouted. It sounded as if it came from downstairs. Dante grimaced and, before Nero could say anything, Dante wrapped his arms around Nero and pulled the younger man towards him. Dante took the blanket that was around their legs and covered both of them till only the top of Dante's head was visible.

"What are y-"

"Shhh." Dante cut off Nero and held him tighter as he whispered, "That's Lady and I don't want to deal with her right now."

"DANTE!" The voice became louder and angrier. Dante held Nero tightly as he tried to block out Lady's voice. They heard loud stomping that was getting closer and another shout, "Dante! If you don't get off your lazy ass right now, I'm gonna stick Kalina Ann far up your ass you'll-"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Dante shouted as he sat. The older hunter sighed and got off the bed. He noticed Nero was about to get up and shook his head. Dante placed his hand on Nero's shoulder and pushed the younger man back to bed. Before Nero could say anything, Dante said, "Get some rest, kid. I'll take care of this."

"Why?" Nero asked in a hissing manner as Dante put on a pair of pants he had taken off the floor.

Dante rolled his eyes and explained, "Because your stuff is still downstairs. Unless you want to meet Lady naked or wrapped in a blanket or wearing some of my cloth-"

Dante grinned as he asked suddenly in a joking manner, "Want to wear my clothes, kid?"

Nero grabbed the pillow he had been resting his head on and flung it towards Dante. The older hybrid laughed as he dodged the incoming fluffy projectile. Nero growled as he ordered, "Get out."

Dante laughed once more and grabbed the pillow Nero had flung. He threw it back to the bed and joked, "That's the first time I was ordered to get out of my own room."

When he saw Nero glare at him, Dante laughed and said, "Okay, okay. I'll get out."

Dante grabbed the door knob and turned it before opening the door. Dante grinned as he walked out of the room. He turned his head slightly to look back at Nero before he said, "I'll bring your stuff up later. At the moment, just stay in bed. Okay, sleeping beauty?"

Dante closed the door before the pillow Nero had thrown could hit him. Nero glared at the closed door as if his glare could pass through the wooden door and into the half-naked hunter on the other side. Nero finally gave up his one-sided glare after a minute or so, dropping his head to the now pillow-less bed. Nero turned his head to look at where the pillow had landed and wondered if he should get it.

Nah.

He was too lazy to get up at the moment. Nero closed his eyes and grabbed the blanket. Nero used the blanket to cover his body up to his chin. His hearing was a bit better than an average human. At least, Nero thoiught his hearing was better than before when his hand had changed into a demonic hand. But, even with his more than human average hearing capabilities, he still couldn't hear what was happening downstairs. If he tried to listen hard enough, he could hear the muffled words coming from two people: a male and a female. The female voice, he did not recognize past the idea that it had been the woman shouting ealier. The male voice, on the other hand, he recognized as Dante. Nero couldn't hear the exact words being said as their voices were muffled by the distance between Nero and the two. The female voice was louder though, as if she was shouting or was speaking really loud. On the other hand, Dante's voice was too muffled for Nero to actually get a better understanding on how the older hunter was speaking.

What could they be talking about?

Nero wasn't that ignorant to not know the most plausible explanation. The female voice was highly aggitated. Dante had said he did not want to deal with her at the moment. That means, the woman was most probably angry about something and Dante was the source of it... or a very big part of the source.

The first explanation that came to his mind was that the two was having a lover's quarrel.

Nero felt his chest tightened at the thought and his demonic hand formed a fist so tight that Nero would not be surprised if he had drawn blood. His actions baffled Nero.

It was always as if... as if...

Nero shook his head at the thought that formed in his mind. That was ridiculous. There was no way that thought could be true. He had only been with the older man for a night. True, seven days have passed since their first 'meeting' but there was no way that he could feel _that _emotion for the older man. He was being ridiculous-

Then Nero heard a static sound, as if there was a very bad radio reception right inside his head. The sound was soft but it was definitely there. Nero tried to concentrate on the sound, thinking he might be able to understand it if he tried to concentrate hard enough, but it was all for nothing. No matter how hard Nero focused his attention on the static sound in his head, he could not hear anything else.

That's when Nero returned to his musing.

Where was he again?

Oh.

_That _emotion...

Just the thought of it was ridiculous.

There was no way that he could feel that emotion for Dante in just seven days after their first meeting.

Nero pressed his face on the bed and shook his head furiously. No. There was no way at all.

But if it wasn't that, then why was he was chest tightening at the thought of Dante having a lover's quarrel with the woman downstairs?

It was jealousy, wasn't it?

Was he jealous that Dante had a woman?

No. That was definitely not it.

Nero was jealous of the woman.

Why?

The answer seemed so easy to find but Nero couldn't believe it. No. He didn't want to believe it but it was the correct answer. Nero knew it was the correct answer.

He wanted to be the one Dante has a lover's quarrel with.

The static sound inside his head began to subside but it was still there. He could hear a soft, almost unaudible voice but the words were choppy. The static sound was making the voice hard to hear and Nero only caught two words: 'keep' and 'it'. Even though the voice was hard to hear, Nero still recognized it.

Nero sighed and mumbled, "You were annoying when I could understand you and now you're just as annoying even though I don't understand you anymore."

Nero finally gave up trying to understand what the voice was saying. He returned to his musing once more.

It seemed stupid when he thought about it. Why would he want to have a lover's quarrel with Dante? If he wanted to quarrel with the red-clad hunter, he could do it easily but that's not what he wanted. He didn't just want to quarrel with Dante. He wanted to have a lover's quarrel with him.

Once more, Nero thought of the question that seemed to have taken residence in his mind next to the voice being muffled by the static.

Why?

Nero turned his head to the side and rested his cheek on the bed. He stared at the closed door and his left hand gripped the blanket thrown haphazardly on him.

Nero had never experienced a lover's quarrel. He knew it wasn't a good thing persay but it was something lovers experienced. The thought that came in his mind felt so cheesy that he felt as if Kyrie had invaded his mind, planting such cheesy and girly thoughts in his mind.

He wanted to experience all the happiness and sadness lovers could only experience.

And he wanted to experience it all with Dante.

Nero immediately sat and cursed out loud, "Shit."

If he thought like that then he would be implying that he was...

"I love him..." Nero mumbled while his eyes wide as if the thought had surprised him.

That's when he heard that voice.

_'Took you long enough.'_ There was a hint of impatience in the tone but Nero recognized it immediately. The static sound had disappeared and Nero was left with the voice he recognized as his voice. The voice in his mind laughed and asked in a joking manner, _'Miss me, my human side?'_

"So you really are my devil side." Nero hissed, his eyes narrowing. Not that he doubted Dante's explanation. It was just... something he had to be sure of. If the voice was really Nero's devil side then he wasn't losing his mind... yet.

'_Oh yeah. Definitely.'_ The voice said cheerfully before he continued in a slightly annoyed tone, _'I was getting annoyed with you unable to hear me, ya know? Man, I shouted and shouted and you didn't even hear me, you dumbass.'_

"Why you-"

'_Oh, shut up and listen, would you? I have enough of your fucking monologue. I mean, come on!'_ The voice began to use a mocking sad voice as he said, _'Oh, what am I to do? I don't know anymore. Do I love Kyrie? Do I want to stay in For- fucking boring -tuna? Oh my. What do I want in my life?'_

The voice dropped the mocking sad voice and asked in a tone like he was talking to a friend, _'Seriously, man. You sounded like a girl two nights ago.'_

"I-"

'_I know, I know. It was a very important monologue. Blah, blah, blah. But it isn't us!_' The voice shouted and Nero just knew that the voice would have grabbed him on the shoulders and shook him had it had a body of its own.

"And who are we?" Nero hissed as he glared at the wall.

'_We're Nero! The rebellious punk who goes to battle head first! Screw tactics! Screw thinking! We just have to fucking do what we want to do!'_ The voice shouted and Nero seemed to have been paralyzed by the voice's words.

That did sound like him. It sounded like him before... before...

Dante appeared and turned his entire life in different directions all at the same time.

He never felt so many complicated emotions before Dante. He never mused about so many complicated thought before Dante.

Why?

Why is everything so complicated now?

_'You already now the answer. Right... me?'_

He knew. He always knew the answer but he tried so hard to deny it... to deny the very existence of it.

That's when the older hunter's words rang in Nero's mind. All the pieces seemed to fit now. Nero mumbled, "I couldn't hear you because I was denying my feelings for Dante."

_'Jackpot.'_ The voice said in the same tone Nero had said the word when he landed the final strike to Sanctus inside the Savior.

Nero fell on the bed once more. His eyes closed as he mumbled, "I'm in love with Dante."

_'Yup.'_

"But I've only met him seven days ago."

_'As much as I hate using Kyrie's girly expression, it fits our situation close enough. It's called 'love at first sight', dumbass.'_

"Stop calling me a dumbass." Nero growled and sat once more. He rested his back on the bed post and wrapped the blanket around him as he sat with his chin resting on his knees. He glared at the wall in front of him and said, "If you call me a dumbass then that means you're a dumbass too, dumbass."

'_Sure, why not?'_ The voice challenged and continued, _'We're both a dumbass. Together, we're one big dumbass but, I'll point this out for you, you are a bigger dumbass than me, dumbass.'_

Nero could feel his anger building as he hissed, "You're the bigger dumbass, dumbass."

_'Nah. You're the human side that keeps making fucking annoying monologues which, by the way, sounds like some crap Kyrie would read. You're the bigger dumbass, dumbass.'_

"Why you-" Nero growled loudly and hissed, "Well, you're the devil side who seems fucking content on being a sex slave!"

The voice laughed and replied, _'Pot calling the kettle black, dumbass!'_

"Shut up, dumbass!" Nero finally shouted, his cheeks red from both the anger and the embarrassment he felt.

_'You shut up, dumbass! You couldn't find a retort for my last line!'_ The voice shouted back.

"You probably got it from some book or some other shit!" Nero shouted, "That doesn't fucking count, dumbass!"

_'And I would like to remind you that you're the dumbass who liked to read books!'_

"Why am I a dumbass for reading books!" Nero asked loudly before adding, "Only a dumbass would think a person is a dumbass for reading books."

_'Okay. Let's clear a few things up, dumbass.'_ The voice said and Nero could imagine a mirror image of him moving his fingers to form the numbers as he spoke, _'One: I'm your fucking devil side, not a person. Two: I don't think a person reading books is a dumbass. And three: I was talking about how you're hobby for reading books is the main reason why I know that expression. Which means, you should fucking count the last one because it was you who fucking know it! Got that, dumbass?'_

"You-"

"Wow." One word from a very familiar voice stopped the retarded battle that Nero and his devil side was having. Nero turned his head to face the door and there was Dante, wearing the same black shirt Nero remembered him wearing last night as well as the pair of black slacks he had put on before going down to talk to the woman downstairs. He was staring at the younger man with an amused yet slightly confused look on his face. His lips were curved to a playful smirk as he commented, "I left you alone for a few minutes and you're already having a fight with your devil-side? If you guys just replace 'dumbass' with 'idiot', you two will sound like two children fighting."

Nero knew that his cheeks were red and he turned his eyes away. He felt embarrassed that Dante heard his fighting with his devil side.

Then he realized something very, very bad. He hastilly looked back at Dante and asked frantically, "Since when did you get here?"

"Uhh..." Dante looked like he was trying to remember. He went inside the room with the bag and case Nero had brought with him as he replied absentmindedly, "Around the whole 'pot calling the kettle black' bit."

"So you didn't hear anything before that?" Nero asked frantically.

"Hey, I may be able to hear your devil side but I can only hear him like a normal person." Dante explained as he dropped the bag and the case on the floor. He crossed his arms and asked, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

_'How we lo-'_

"Shut up!" Nero shouted at his devil side before he could finish the sentence. Dante raised his eyebrows at the young man's outburst and Nero looked away as he said, "I-i-it's none of your business!"

Dante frowned at those words but the frown immediately disappeared as he said with a smile, "I could hear you guys from downstairs. Lady could hear you from downstairs. You're lucky that your voice was muffled or Lady would have thought you've got a few loose screws."

"Lady..." Nero repeated the- was it a name?

All he knew was that 'Lady' was what Dante was calling the woman.

_'Kill her.'_ The voice hissed. It sounded like both a command and a suggestion. Nero understood the reason why the voice had said it. It was as if he could feel what his devil side was feeling. No. It was more accurate to say he could understand the thoughts his devil side had.

She was an obstacle. A problem...

If Nero felt jealous for her, if he felt threatened by her, then all he had to do was destroy the problem. His devil side was more primal. If power can answer the problem then use power. If the problem is that woman, kill her.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're not killing Lady." Dante ordered but Nero could see that Dante was calm about it. Did he not care that much if the woman died? Or is it more like he thought that Nero couldn't kill her?

Why not?

A woman that could make Dante fall in love would have to be a very powerful woman. Maybe she was a hybrid like them.

"For one, Lady is harder to kill than the king of hell himself." Dante said with a sardonic smile, remembering the stubborn woman who climbed a demonic tower a few years back, "My other point is that there is no reason for needless blood. I told her you sleep talk."

"I sleep talk?" Nero asked, his eyes widening slightly. If he did sleep talk, what could he be saying? Maybe he had said something very stupid or very embarrassing or-

Dante seemed to have understood his inner dilemna and the older man laughed. He grinned as he said, "Relax, kid. You don't sleep talk. I just needed to explain what you were doing up here on your own."

"Can't you just tell her I'm talking to my devil side?" Nero asked as he glared at the older hunter.

"Nah. That would mean telling her I have a voice talking inside my head too." Dante said and shrugged as he added, "Too much information for Lady, if you ask me. Oh yeah. Don't tell her that, okay?"

Dante grabbed the bag from the floor and threw it to the bed. It landed a few inches away from Nero's feet. With a grin, Dante said, "Get dress, kid. I ordered pizza."

"Pizza... for breakfast?" Nero stared at the older white haired man in front of him.

Dante rolled his eyes and said, "It's already the afternoon, kid. This is brunch."

"Afternoon!" Nero shouted, his eyes widening. He realized something and asked, "We slept in?"

Dante shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well, you looked exhausted and I like sleeping next to you."

Nero blushed at Dante's words and he tried to change the subject, "But we're having pizza for breakfast? Or lunch... Or whatever the hell you call this meal!"

Dante smirked as he asked, "You're not going to go all 'that's bad for you' and all that, are you? I already have enough nagging from Trish already. No need for you to join in, kid."

"Trish?" Nero asked and Dante sighed.

"You probably know her as Gloria." Dante explained and, before Nero could speak, the older man said, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs. Get dress so we can all eat."

Nero opened his mouth to talk but Dante had already walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Nero closed his mouth and frowned.

_'He was definitely in a hurry.'_ His devil side commented.

"He probably wanted to get back with Lady. They probably made up or something." Nero reasoned and tightened his grip on the blanket covering him. Lover's quarrel almost always ended like that, he heard. More often than not, Nero would think that they were stupid to fight in the first place since they love one another... like Dante and that woman.

Just the thought of Dante being in love with that woman made his devil side growl. Nero tried to convey his words to his devil side silently.

Relax. Don't do anything stupid.

It did not sound like him at all. Had he been the Nero before meeting Dante, he would have blindly done what the voice had said... no matter how stupid it was.

Then he realized another point that now made sense: the reason why his devil side was more vocal now than he had been before. It was because of Dante that Nero was changing. He was becoming more and more contrasting than the Nero before Dante's appearance. Maybe he was maturing or some other deep insightly word in the dictionary but, because of the change, he was becoming different from his devil side. Conflicting ideas and thoughts are what made the devil side more vocal. He wanted to be heard.

_'More like denial and all that 'it's forbidden' crap.'_ His devil side commented in a slightly annoyed manner before sighing, _'Seriously. You should stop all of this inner monologue crap. It's annoying since I know what your problem is already. It's not like someone else is going to hear your monologue other than me.'_

"Shut up. It's better to understand what's happening to me when I think about it." Nero hissed.

_'Fine. But, before your next monologue comes up, will you just get dress and eat something? You might not know it but your body is hungry.' _

As if the devil side's words had flipped a switch inside Nero, his stomach made a sound that signals that he was hungry. Nero frowned but got out of the bed. He let the blanket fall from his shoulders and opened his bag. He got the first pieces of clothing he could grab and put them on. A mirror on his right, something Nero just realize right now, showed him that he had randomly worn an off-white sleeveless hoodie and jeans. He stared at his demonic arm, wondering if he should hide it from the woman downstairs considering Dante was hiding their devil side's capability to talk to them. Nero frowned and realized that his sling was nowhere to be found. Most probably it was still downstairs, by the chair where they had-

Nero shook his head at the reminder and hissed at his devil side before it could speak, most probably some perverted comment or suggestion. Nero took off the sleeveless hoodie and threw it to the floor without care. He grabbed a black long sleeve turtle-neck shirt from his bag and put it on. The shirt ended two inches above his knees and the sleeves were a bit longer than his arms so he managed to hide his hands. Only the tips of his four fingers could be seen.

Nero patted his hair down briefly before looking at the mirror.

'We look like a kid.' His devil side commented. That was an exaggeration but the shirt he was wearing did make him look smaller than he really was.

"Whatever." Nero mumbled, not wanting to get into another idiotic fight with his devil side. He walked towards the door and grabbed the knob.

When Nero did not turn the knob for a few seconds, his devil side said, _'Oh, come on. You're not telling me you're going to have another monologue before we can eat?'_

"Don't tell him how we feel." Nero ordered, staring at the door knob.

'_Why not? We should tell him.'_

"No!" Nero shouted and his grip on the door knob tightened. Nero's demonic hand formed a fist as he said, "He doesn't have to know. Not if… if…"

The devil side knew what Nero was trying to say and he hissed, _'Kill her.'_

"No!" Nero shouted once more. He shook his head before explaining, "If she is important to Dante, we won't do anything to her. And…"

Nero's eyes softened as he whispered, "We don't even know if Dante feels the same."

'_So? Then we'll get an answer!'_

"And if the answer is 'no'?" Nero asked and he noticed that his devil side had no answer for him. Nero smiled sadly as he said, "I don't need… him to feel the same way. All I need is to be near him."

There was a second of silence between Nero and his devil side before his devil side sighed.

'_Fine. If you want to stick us to limbo rather than go to hell or heaven, it's your call. I promise I won't tell him about how we feel. But let me just say this.'_ His devil side said bluntly,_ 'Liar.'_

Nero simply sighed and got out of the room, hoping that his devil side would do as he had said. He noticed that he was in a hallway. There was a door right in front of the room where he was. On his right side was a window with a small table under it. Nero turned to his left and walked towards the stairs. The room he had been in had been big, for him anyway, and he could only assume that the door right in front of the room he had been would have the same size.

There was only one reason why he had felt the need to check it. He was thinking if Dante could let him have the other room.

_'If you fucking say that you thought that because there's no other place to go, I'll really get annoying.'_ His devil side warned and Nero simply rolled his eyes.

"You're already annoying." Nero mumbled as he descended the stairs, his left hand slightly touching the handrail.

With the voice in his head threatening such thing, Nero could only accept the real reason why he had asked. Even if...

Even if Dante was already in a relationship with that woman, he still wanted to stay with him.

_'That was cheesy.'_ His devil side chided and Nero agreed at the thought.

"Just shut up for a while and don't forget what you promise." Nero hissed as quietly as he could. As if to answer Nero, his devil side became silent and Nero continued his way down.

"Hey, kid." Dante's voice made him turned his head to his left. In the office, Dante was reclining on the same chair he had been sitting on when Nero appeared last night. Dante waved once before saying, "The pizza is on the table over there."

Dante pointed at a coffee table which was partially covered from Nero's line of vision by the couch. Nero raised an eyebrow as he noticed there was a pizza box on the table where the older hunter was resting his legs. Nero walked towards the couch and pointed at the box next to Dante as he asked, "Why can't I just eat from that pizza?"

"Because Dante doesn't like sharing his pizza." The voice of the woman Nero had been hearing explained from behind Nero. Nero turned around and saw a woman with short black hair and sunglasses which covered her eyes walking towards them. She wore a white blazer without anything inside, a pair of white shorts that hugged her figure and a pair of knee high brown boots. On her left hand were two cans of soda while her right hand was holding a can of tomato juice. Nero stared at her. So this was-

"Kid, stop staring." Dante ordered and Nero noticed the slight annoyance in the older man's voice. Nero turned to face Dante and the older hunter simply turned his head to look at the pizza on his hand as he took a bite.

"You are so childish, Dante." The black haired woman said as she threw the can of tomato juice towards Dante. Dante caught it with his free hand and twirl it on his palm before setting it on the table next to the pizza box. The woman sighed and shook her head as she mumbled, "Show off."

She turned her head to look at Nero and asked, "So you're Nero, huh?"

Nero turned his head as well and he could feel the woman was scrutenizing him underneath those sunglasses. His devil side growled but Nero simply turned his eyes away and stared at the floor. She smirked and commented, "Got to hand it to you, Dante. You're certainly going to jail this time."

"Zip it, Lady. It's the clothes." Dante reasoned in an annoyed tone.

Were they talking about him?

He blinked when he saw her offer her hand. He looked at her with wary eyes, unsure on how to act. The woman Dante called Lady continued to smirk as she introduced herself, "I'm Lady, a devil hunter like you. Nero, right?"

Nero was surprised that she knew his name. Before he could ask if Dante told her about him, she explained, "Trish gave me a summary of what happened to Fortuna. You were part of the summary."

As if he knew Nero would ask the question, Dante explained, "She's the one who gave us the mission to go to Fortuna and didn't pay us for it."

Lady frowned and Nero heard Dante chuckle before saying, "Oh. Sorry. We got paid for it but only for a few bucks."

"You would have had more had you not destroyed the city and placed the people in danger!" Lady shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Lady. Demons don't usually listen when you ask them not to destroy the buildings or hurt people." Dante countered as he rolled his eyes.

"Well if you weren't so showy and arrogant, the demons wouldn't have a chance to make such mess!" Lady retorted, becoming increasing pissed off by Dante's words.

"Come on, Lady. You should know by now that demons-" Dante's words was cut off when a bullet went right to his forehead and his body slumped to the ground, the pizza that had been on his hand fell to the floor. Nero's eyes widened and he felt a familiar sense of power course to his body. He knew what was happening. His devil side was trying to force his body to trigger and, at that moment, it seemed like a good idea. She had hurt Dante. She had killed Dante.

"You flatter me, kid, but don't waste your trigger." Dante's voice stopped the flowing power in Nero. Nero stared at where Dante had slumped on and found the older man sitting like he wasn't just shot right on the forehead a few seconds ago. Dante covered his mouth and coughed once. A bullet fell on his palm. With a frown, he threw the bullet on the table and said, "Waste of bullets, Lady..."

"Don't worry. I'll just add the amount to the debt you owe me." Lady replied as she returned her pistol to the holster on her back, just above her butt.

"Figures." Dante commented sarcastically before groaning. He frowned as he picked up the slice of pizza he had dropped and said, "Damn it, Lady. You shouldn't waste pizza."

Nero noticed that the older man had picked up the slice of pizza and had opened his mouth. He grimaced as he asked, "You're still going to eat that?"

As if to answer Nero, Dante gave him a grin before biting the slice of pizza on his hand. Nero continued to grimace at Dante and he heard Lady comment, "What did you expect from a pig like him?"

Nero felt the woman approach him and he moved to the side as if to stay away from her. Lady frowned but did not say anything. She threw one of the cans of soda in her hands towards Nero, "Here."

Nero caught it with his left hand, staring at Lady warily. He didn't know if he could trust her. She had just shot Dante on the head... not that he was to talk since he impaled the same man to the statue of Sparda with the older hybrid's own sword. But he had considered Dante as an enemy back then.

On the plus side, Nero was starting to think that he had misunderstood the relationship between Lady and Dante. They may not be lovers after all... unless they were the type of lovers who fought a lot but were wtill together.

_'Just kill her!'_ His devil side hissed.

"Okay, Lady." Dante got up and walked towards Lady as he said, "Time for you to leave."

"What?" Lady looked at Dante and Nero wondered if she was glaring at him behind those sunglasses.

"You should go now." Dante said as he placed his hand over Lady's shoulder.

Lady backed away from Dante and slapped the hand away from her as she ordered, "Don't touch me!"

"Woah. Fine. Fine." Dante raised his free hand on a surrendering motion while his other hand still held the pizza. He waved at Lady and said, "I'll do the job, okay? Now, you should leave."

"But-"

"Leave. Now." Nero had been surprised at the commanding voice of Dante. He had never expected to hear such a commanding cold tone from the older hunter.

Dante's face had a different effect on Lady though. It may have been because they were twins. Maybe they had the same expression when it concerned that specific expression. Whatever the reason may be, Lady couldn't help but be surprised and frightened when she thought, for a second, that the man in front of her was not Dante but the white haired man's twin brother. That reminder was all it took for Lady to growl and she threw the last can of soda she was holding towards Dante's head. Dante caught it effortlessly and Lady stormed out of the room, shouting, "You asshole!"

The main doors slammed loudly and Dante sighed. He shook his head and took a bite from the slice on his hand. Dante turned towards Nero and said, "You should eat a slice, kid."

"Yeah." Nero agreed, unsure on what else to do. He sat on the couch and opened the pizza box with his demonic hand. He placed the can of soda next to the pizza box and took a slice with his left hand. When he took a bite, Dante finally moved from where he had been standing since Lady had left. He walked towards the couch and sat on Nero's right. Nero glanced at him before returning to eating his slice. Dante also began to finish the slice on his hand. When Dante finished his slice, he reached up to grab a slice from the box on the coffee table but Nero slapped his hand before it could touch a slice.

Dante turned to look at Nero and asked, "What?"

"This is my box." Nero said, glaring at Dante as he continued, "You have your own over there."'

Dante grinned and countered, "Okay. That box over there is mine but... since when has this been your box?"

Nero's eyes narrowed and Dante's grin grew wider as the older man said, "My roof, my rules, kid. Any pizza box is mine. I get to say which box you can have. Capish?"

"Lady was right. You are an asshole." Nero hissed at him. Dante laughed and grabbed a piece from the pizza box.

"That's kind of funny since you seemed to want to kill her a lot in your first time of meeting her." Dante commented before biting the slice of pizza. That was the main reason why he wanted the feisty woman out as soon as possible. Until he understood why the younger hunter seemed hell-bent on drawing Lady's blood, it was dangerous to keep the two together. The younger hybrid had made it clear he didn't have the coolest head.

"It's not me. It's my damn devil side." Nero retorted as he ate his slice. He licked the sauce that dropped on his thumb before grabbing another slice.

"Same thing. Your devil side is the same as you. It's just more..." Dante bit the slice and chewed as he tried to think of the word he needed.

"Primal?" Nero suggested before biting on the slice.

"I was going to say 'demonic' or 'devilish' but that's close enough." Dante replied and bit his slice as well. When Nero didn't comment on his words, Dante cleared his throat before asking in a nonchalant manner, "So why are you so bent on killing Lady?"

"I'm not. He is." Nero said stubbornly as he bit on his slice, finishing his second slice. He licked his thumb once more and reached out to grab another slice.

"Woah, kid. Slow down. You're gulping the pizza like it's your last meal." Dante commented with a chuckle.

Nero took another slice and turned to face Dante. The younger man grinned as he replied, "That's so you can't get any more slices."

Dante shook his head and chuckled at Nero's reply. A comfortable silence fell between the two hybrids as they continued to eat. After the third slice, Dante finally asked the question Nero was dreading to hear, "So… why is your devil side so keen on killing Lady anyway?"

Nero gulped the remaining food in his mouth and licked his fingers. Dante noticed the hesitation in the younger man's eyes. Dante turned his head to look at Nero and called out, "Kid?"

Nero continued to look at the floor as he mumbled, "She was an obstacle…"

"An obstacle of what?"

"Hey. Why can't I hear your devil side?" Nero asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah. Well, I make sure you don't." Dante replied with a shrug.

The answer brought more doubt in Nero's mind. Why would Dante not want Nero to hear the red-clad hunter's devil side?

It was as if Dante was hiding something from him.

"Hey, kid." Dante poked Nero's cheek and grinned, "You're off to lala-land again."

Nero slapped his hand away and glared at Dante. Dante grinned and asked, "So, why is Lady an obstacle again?"

"That's…" Nero tried to think of any answer except the truth but he could not think of any. The older man continued to stare at him and Nero knew he could not escape this conversation unless…

Dante's eyes widened in surprise as Nero suddenly pushed him, their lips colliding. Dante dropped on the couch and Nero straddled him on the waist, their lips still lock together. The older man closed his eyes and placed his hands on Nero's back as he deepened the kiss. Nero tilted his head slightly as he welcomed Dante's tongue in his mouth while his hands cupped the older man's cheeks. Nero pulled away when he finally felt like he needed air. Dante smirked and teased, "If I didn't know better, I would think you're doing this so that I would stop asking."

Damn. He was more insightful than Nero had expected.

"Shut up and fuck me." Nero hissed as he glared at Dante.

Dante laughed and pulled Nero to another heated kiss while he pushed Nero's lower body farther from him. Nero moaned as he felt his crotch rubbed against Dante's. Dante smirked and pulled away, licking Nero's bottom lip once. Dante grinned as he teased, "Last time, I was sitting. Now, I'm lying down. Do you like being on top, kid?"

Nero began to move his body forward and backward, rubbing their crotches together as he hissed, "That's… because… you're… too…"

"Slow…" Nero moaned the last word and Dante grinned.

"Don't you know, kid?" Dante grabbed the wrist of Nero's left hand and licked the remaining oil before saying, "The longer the journey, the more satisfying the reward."

Nero pulled his hand away from Dante's grasp and began to unzip the older man's pants as he said, "You sound like an old man."

Dante chuckled and put his hands behind his head as he said, "Fine then. Since I'm an old man, be a dear and prepare on your own."

Nero's movements came to a halt at those words and he stared at Dante. Dante grinned mischievously as he said, "Come on, kid. Let's see the power of youth."

"You're really an asshole." Nero hissed and Dante laughed, moving slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, you better prepare your hole yourself, kid." Dante continued to grin as he teased, "As you said, I'm an old man. I can't catch up to the energy of a kid like you."

Nero growled but did not reply. He unzipped his own pants and took them off, throwing the pants behind him without care. Dante frowned and said, "Kid, you threw your pants on _my _pizza box."

"Pizza? At a time like this?" Nero glared at Dante and the older white haired man laughed.

"Are you jealous of the pizza, kid?" Dante asked in a teasing manner and pulled the younger man by the arm. Dante kissed Nero on the lips before whispering, "You really are such a cute kid."

"Shut- Ah…" Nero closed his eyes as Dante kissed his neck, trailing downward slowly. When the older man's lips were on the nape of Nero's neck, Dante bit the bite mark that could be seen, renewing the mark once more. Nero caressed the older man's hair as he moaned as the bite caused both pain and pleasure to course through his body. Dante licked the mark he had made and the more devilish part of him enjoying the slight coppery taste in his tongue. Dante dropped to the couch once more and grabbed Nero's devil bringer. He brought it by his lips and kissed the glowing hide gently. He smirked at the blush that appeared on the younger man's cheeks and licked point and middle finger of the devil bringer. Dante brought the two fingers in his mouth and sucked them as he stared intently at Nero's eyes. Nero was mesmerized by the older man's ice colored eyes, unable to move. It was as if the older man has cast a spell on him and he could not break away from his stare. Dante pulled the fingers out of his mouth, licking them one last time before finally letting go. He placed his hands on the back of his head once more and grinned as he said, "Come on, kid. Prepare yourself."

Nero glared at him but slowly placed his devil bringer behind him. Nero kneeled as he used his human hand to touch his butt. His cheeks reddened as embarrassment slowly crept inside him. Nero leaned forward as he placed his human hand on Dante's chest. Nero closed his eyes as he pushed a finger of his devil bringer inside him, shrugging involuntarily at the foreign sensation. The fingers of his devil bringer reminded him of Dante's triggered form and Nero suddenly felt hotter. Nero moaned as he pushed the finger deeper inside him, gasping as he added another finger. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, moaning as he opened his eyes slightly. His ice-blue colored eyes met Dante's ice colored eyes and saw the lust in the older man's eyes. It only made him felt hotter and his thrusts became faster. Nero leaned towards Dante and kissed the older man hungrily. Dante's reply was just as hungrily and he bit the younger man's bottom lip.

"Damn it, kid." Dante whispered as he licked the blood that dripped from Nero's bottom lip, "If you keep looking at me like that, I might eat you."

Nero continued to stare at Dante with both need and longing as he whispered back, "Then eat me."

Dante chuckled as he teased, "Are you that jealous of my pizza?"

Nero growled and took his fingers out. He placed his hands on Dante's shoulders as he pushed himself down. Nero moaned loudly as both pain and pleasure rocked his entire being as Dante's cock buried deep inside him in one drop, "Ah!"

"You're not prepared enough." Dante scolded but groaned as Nero began to move up and down. Dante closed his eyes and hissed, "Damn it, kid. You really have… no self… control…"

"Shut… up… Ah!" Nero closed his eyes as well and began to pant as he continued to go up and down on Dante's waiting cock.

Nero began to move faster, trying to mimic Dante's movements last night. He began to push his self up and dropping as fast as he could, his mouth open as he continued to pant. A trail of saliva dripped from the corner of his lips as he moaned, "Da… Dante…"

Dante groaned and he grabbed Nero by the waist as he said, "Now that you said my name, I guess it's time I help you…"

Dante pulled the younger man closer to him and whispered, "Nero."

"AH!" Nero shouted as Dante pulled him down at the same time as the older man raised his hips. Dante began to push Nero up and down, meeting each of the drops with the raise of his hips.

Any doubts or thoughts Nero may have had disappeared on his mind. All that mattered was Dante and the feelings he felt by being with the older man. Being with the older hybrid felt like all Nero needed… all he wanted…

Nero gripped the fabric of Dante's shirt as his pants began heavier, feeling his end near.

"Da-Dante!" Nero moaned loudly and Dante nodded, pulling Nero's face closer to his face.

"Tell me, Nero." Dante ordered, his eyes staring at Nero intently. The intensity of Dante's stare only made his entire body hotter.

"I'm… I'm…" Nero panted, gripping the fabric tightly as he moaned, "I'm coming…"

"And what do you want from me?" Dante asked as he licked the nape of Nero's neck.

Nero moaned at the feeling of the older man's tongue. Nero closed his eyes and replied, "Inside… inside… me…"

Dante smirked and pulled Nero into a passionate kiss as he pulled Nero's waist down. Nero felt something hot inside him and he came as well. Warmth filled him and Nero fell on top of Dante, gasping for air. His head was on the older man's shoulder and he continued to close his eyes as he felt a hand caress his hair. He heard Dante's voice ask, "You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?"

He wasn't but he knew if he continued to keep stay awake, Dante would ask _that _question once more. Nero didn't want to answer it.

He couldn't answer it.

Not when there is still doubt in his mind.

That's why he kept his eyes close and tried to fall sleep. Dante sighed and Nero felt guilt grip his heart as the older man patted his head as he said softly, "Good night."

.

Author's End Rants: I hope Nero wasn't too OOC. He always seemed like an emotional person yet also seemed like the type to do thing without thinking about it. Unfortunately, next chapter fill be the final chapter of 'Those Nights'. I hope you guys would look forward to it. –grins sheepishly-

.

Replies to Reviews Corner:

bitbyboth: -smiles apologetically- Sorry for the delay of the latest chapter. I hope this chapter managed to satisfy you as well. -grins- As much as Triggered!DantexNero is hot, DantexNero is hot as well (especially when Dante just won't stop teasing Nero) -laughs-

SirenaLoreley: I love writing possessive Dante and eager Nero. -laughs- It might be a bit OOC but it makes a cute mental image. -laughs-

xXChantoXx: That's the effect a sexy half-devil has on him. It makes him OOC. -laughs- Thank you for reaaaaaally enjoying last chapter.

death2society: You haven't played it yet? -widened eyes- You should totally play it (even if it's just 4 and 3). But don't think of this story while playing 4. That might make it harder. -laughs- Thank you for thinking last chapter's smut was the hottest sex scene you've ever read. -grins sheepishly- I feel both honored yet perverted. And you missed the little voice? Then I hope this chapter answered that. -grins- My god. If I own DMC, it will be rated AO and we might not be able to get Reuben Langdon and Johnny Yong Bosch to do Dante and Nero's movements and voice. -laughs-

MistressMaryD: I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. -bows- Thank you for thinking that I managed to portray them realistically. I always worry that I might be making them too OOC or unbelievable so your comments really makes me happy. -grins- I try my best not to make it feel recycled (although, I feel that this chapter's smut is too similar to last chapter -frowns-). I hope this chapter's smut didn't seem too similar with last chapter. If it does, I just have to redeem myself in the last chapter. -nods with determination-

Hey Its Melmel: Hey~ I missed you. -laughs- You missed out 3 chapters here in Those Nights and 2 chapters of Family. -grins sheepishly- I noticed since there's no one trying to kill me in the reviews section of Family anymore. -waves hands frantically- Not that I have some sort of masochistic tendency or anything, of course! Anyway! I'm just happy I heard from you again. Nero being tamed is a nice idea but that's more like something Vergil would do, not Dante. Dante seemed like the type to like it feisty. -laughs- And Nero seems more like to have a split-personality disorder than a multiple personality disorder. -grins- I'm happy that chapter 5 managed to touch your heart... even if there was no smut involved. I just wanted Nero to find a time to understand what he wanted... even if he's still confused about it. -grins- Nero was really lucky but the image of Nero staggering as he tried to reach the city had been tempting. Then I remembered the boy's been through enough troubles already so I made the driver help him. Submissive Nero is always cute to write. It's just... I don't know. It brings a smile on my face. -grins- The end is coming, unfortunately. Next chapter would be the last chapter. And, you don't have to feel guilty. I feel guilty because I was unable to update sooner. -grins sheepishly- What matters is that you managed to review. Better late than never, right?

astier: I'm happy that this story makes you want to play DMC4 again and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. -grins-

BunnyBunny29: -laughs- Oh yeah. Dante is definitely 'Like a boss'. Nero has no way of escaping Dante's teasing mouth... and the other ways Dante can use his mouth. -grins mischievously-

Erephen: Thank god your laptop didn't melt then. -smiles sheepishly- I love writing dominating and possessive characters as well and Dante seemed to be the type to show everyone that 'this one is mine so hands off'. -laughs- I love how you imagined Kyrie would go mama-bear when she hears about Dante teasing Nero mercilessly. I think Dante won't be able to handle Kyrie too since, for me, Kyrie seems like what Eva would have been (although I think Eva would also have more of Lady's fire and Trish's maturity). And Kyrie is the sister of Credo! She should be hiding more than just a pretty face. -laughs-

HikariNoTenshi-San: Submissive Nero is always fun to write. -laughs-

L. K. Heinrich: I think Nero was too preoccupied with other... -coughs- things... than the fact he just had human sex. I looked at the concept arts and I felt bad that Nero didn't get his own trigger form. There was one that looked so awesome. And Dante losing control... I think I read it somewhere that every time he triggers, he loses a bit of his humanity, and that's why we have silent!Dante in DMC2. It may have been a fan theory. Don't remember where I read it. -smiles sheepishly- Nah. That's fine. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't write a very long story. I learned that early on. (one of the main reasons why this story will only have eight chapters). There was actually a reason why Dante had been in triggered form the first time Nero saw him in Fortuna Castle but I didn't put it in the story since this story is based on Nero's POV. The reason was because Nero's 'scent' or 'aura' was both human and demonic in nature and the last person Dante knew with the same aura had been Vergil. He was being cautious since he didn't want to get another 'surpise! Your twin brother's alive again! -Mundus'. I didn't think of including it again since it seemed not that important now. (the later days, he just met with Nero in triggered form because he felt like it -laughs-). The reason why he's in Fortuna Castle in the first place was because the novel said that Dante went to Fortuna Castle to see if there are any books concerning his father. And I thought the library of Fortuna Castle was too many for Dante to just read in a matter of an hour or less (this is thinking of the many books littered around the library when Nero had entered it in the game) so maybe he had been in Fortuna Castle, just reading for a couple of days while checking what was happening in the city itself. Hope this cleared things up.

Blood of Dusk: Really? There was more misplaced words? -laughs- I guess we have to be more careful. -grins sheepishly- Thank you for telling us and I hope this chapter had less than last time. -rubs back of the head sheepishly- I'm sorry for not been able to update sooner. -bows-

sphinx-69: Really? Thank you for thinking that Chapter 6 is the best chapter in this story so far. I had fun writing it. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. The story doesn't end in chapter 7, -smiles sadly- it means in chapter 8

Aeiou.123.456: F-Fun club? For this story? F-f-for me? -blushes- T-t-that's too much. I mean... -sways- I think a fan-club for this story is nice but a fan club for me? That's just... -hides face- That's just too much for humble lil old me. -hides underneath a blanket- Do whatever you and your friends want. It's just a bit embarrassing (and very flattering) thinking about getting my fan club. But if you guys really want to make one, you're free to do so.

Lightwings: Thank you for thinking this story is awesome and hot. -grins- I plan on writing this story till the end (which would be next update). -grins sheepishly-

Sesrin: Thank you for loving the story, the smut and, as you have deliciously written, the hott smexiness between our two fav hotties. -grins- I hope you didn't want too long for this update. -smiles apologetically-

TwWereWolf: -blushes- Thank you for thinking this story is awesome and loving it.

SLYSWN: -grins- Dante deserves that kind of greeting after probably getting a lot of bullet to the head greeting from Lady. -laughs- Anyway, I hope this chapter answers your question.

bargar13: Sorry, sorry. Here's the next chapter and I promise the next next chapter will be uploaded next week. -bows-

Nefarious Seraph 13: -grins sheepishly- Nero's inner voice is pretty embarrassing. Imagine the blackmail Lady could do with it if she could hear it. -laughs- Nero hearing Dante's devil side. You'll have to wait for the next chapter if that's possible. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't Dante's POV, mainly because I want to keep the entire story in a consistent Nero POV. But maybe I can write a Dante POV some time in the future.

Doryan: Thank you for loving it. -grins-

Wragziez: I hope all human kind is happy with my update. -grins- Thank you for thinking this story is pure perfection and loving it -blushes-. I like describing Dante's devil form. It's so awesome. And the idea of Nero meeting Dante in triggered form is just too irresistible. -laughs-


	8. 4 Days After

Warning: DantexNero with special focus on Triggered!DantexNero (as in boy-to-boy action, don't like then I suggest clicking either the back button or the close button of your explorer), SMUT in almost every chapter, misunderstanding, Nero talking his devil side, a bit of fluff and, well, the end...

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom while the demon featured in this chapter belongs to… I guess everyone…

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): Long chapter is long (11,000 words? And that's not counting the Replies to Review Corner). This may be my longest chapter for Devil May Cry AND for a smut chapter. Let's see if this can top everyone's favorite Chapter 6. –laughs-

NOTE: See previous notes…

.

.

4 Days After: Greatest Fear

.

.

When Nero came to, he was lying on a soft bed. A blanket covered him till his chin and a soft pillow was under his head. Realizing that he was naked underneath the blanket, Nero wrapped the blanket tighter around him and sighed. Something inside him wondered why it felt as if something was missing.

_'You seriously don't remember?'_ He heard a voice ask inside his head. Nero opened his eyes and thought for a moment why there was a voice inside his head. The voice scoffed and commented sarcastically, _'You're really slow when you've just woken up. Hi. I'm your devil side. You might remember me as the dumbass who keeps on asking for sex. Oh. And maybe as the dumbass who tried to take over your body.'_

"Oh." Nero rubbed his hair as it finally dawned to him who the voice was. Nero frowned as he asked, "Why did you try to take over me, anyway?"

_'Hmmm...'_ For some reason, Nero started to imagine a mirror image of him crossing his arms as he thought. His devil side commented, _'It'll be more accurate if you imagine me as the blue thing behind you during your trigger.'_

Nero blinked at the comment. An image of him rolling his eyes appeared in his mind before he heard the voice explain, _'Remember: thou art I, I art thou? I hear everything you think about. I feel everything you feel. I see everything you see. Do I have to continue or do you get my drift?'_

"So you can hear my thought." Nero frowned and turned to his side, glancing at the digital clock that read 01:00 pm, as he asked, "Then why can't I hear yours?"

_'Because I'm already saying them.'_ Nero imagined his devil side rolling his eyes once more before explaining, _'You think I'm talking but how can I talk when I don't have a mouth?'_

"You don't?" Nero asked curiously.

_'Don't try to imagine that.'_ His devil side warned before he continued, _'I'm a part of you. I don't have a body like you. Everything I sense and everything I feel comes from you. You hear me because I am a part of you. Just think of me like something in one of those mystery novels you read. You know? The one where the killer has a split personality who likes to talk to him inside his head, telling him why it's so fun to kill and all? Think of me like that... without the part where I can take over your body to kill people.'_

Nero sat and mumbled, "You did try to take over my body once."

_'I succeeded... for a while.'_ His devil side added with childish glee.

"Why did you try to take over anyway? I know Dante said-" Nero stopped and looked around. He finally remembered why he felt as if something was missing. Dante wasn't in the room.

_'Finally! Took you long enough.'_ Noting that Nero was still looking around, he informed his human side, _'He left... like an hour ago or something.' _

Nero stared at the door and wrapped the blanket around him as he asked, "How did you know?"

_'I felt him leave the bed. Unlike you, I'm a light sleeper.'_ His devil side said smugly.

"But you're me. Shouldn't we be the same?" Nero asked out loud as he wrapped the blanket over his head. The room wasn't that cold but Nero felt the need to cover his body.

_'You're the human half and I'm the devil half. We're opposing kinds tied together. In a sense, everything you lack, I give you. Everything I lack, you give me. I 'm the reason why your body has heightened senses. I'm a light sleeper so you can be a heavy sleeper.' _It felt weird getting a lecture from his devil side. He was so used to hearing his devil side either act like a kid or act like a power hungry bastard. But still, Nero felt grateful for the pieces of information he was getting.

'_That's because I realized that if we don't want a repeat on what happened four days ago, we have to communicate better.' _His devil side explained and Nero wondered if his devil side was talking about the takeover part or the part where Nero could no longer hear him. Before he could ask, his devil side answered, _'The part where you could no longer hear me? It was fucking lonely. So just ask away and I'll try to answer your questions. But…'_

Nero rolled his eyes and commented, "I knew that you would ask for something. What do you want in return?"

'_You listen to me especially when it concerns beating demons up.' _His devil side said and Nero nodded.

"Deal." Nero nodded as he thought that it wasn't a bad deal.

'_Okay.' _His devil side's tone became lighter and chirpier, reminding Nero of the time his devil side had started to become more vocal in Fortuna, as he said, _'Ask your questions.'_

"What do you lack that I gave you?" Nero asked as he continued to stare at the door.

_'A body. The ability to feel emotions such as love.'_ Nero's cheeks reddened at the word and his devil side chided, _'Seriously? You got embarrassed just by me saying that word?'_

"Shut up! It's weird hearing it!" Nero shouted, resting his chin on his kneecaps. Nero continued to stare at the door as he asked, "Can't normal demons feel love? Weren't you a normal demon or devil before this?"

_'You think I was some demon floating around and possessed you or something? Come on.'_ His devil side sighed before explaining, _'How many times must I tell you before your human mind can understand it? I am you. I'm not some demon with a corporal body that randomly picked you to possess. I've been with you for the day you were conceived.'_

"You know my- I mean, our mother?" Nero asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

His devil side was silent for a moment before replying in a softer voice, _'No. I don't. While you were being conceived, I was too.'_

"You've been with me from the beginning?" Nero asked, unsure what his devil side meant. Nero looked at his right arm as he asked, "Then why couldn't I hear you before my hand became like this?"

_'I don't know. I've been talking to __you__ you__r__ entire life but you never heard me before that day. Maybe he would know the answer? He seems to know a lot about us.'_ His devil side suggested.

Nero sighed and reluctantly got off the bed as he replied, "I guess it wouldn't hurt asking him."

Nero stood, the blanket still wrapped around him, and said, "Hey. You didn't answer two of my questions."

_'What questions?'_ His devil side asked innocently, not remembering what questions he was suppose to answer.

"Can normal demons or devils feel love?" Nero asked the more recent of the two questions.

His devil side seemed to be silent and Nero imagined that he was thinking of an answer. After a moment, his devil side replied, _'Can't say about every demons or devils out there. All the demons we fought, I didn't feel like they know what love is at all. Those artificial demons that stuttering bastard made? Those things definitely didn't feel any emotions at all. They were tools. The flaming kitty though... maybe he did. The plant hag definitely loved her annoying brats. Am I missing any?"_

"The glow-in-the-dark toad and Sparda." Nero replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_'How the hell should I know if Sparda felt love?' _His devil side whined and groaned as he continued, _'Glow-in-the-dark toad probably felt it. At least, his brothers seemed angry we did a number on Mr. Glow-in-the-dark. Sparda, I have no idea. If we believed the teachings of the Order then he probably did. I remembered we read in a book that Sparda cast off his demonic powers because he fell in love with a woman.'_

"I seemed to remember that." Nero nodded. Although he tried to hide it from others, Nero enjoyed reading. Before Kyrie and Credo played with him, his only playmate had been the big library in the orphanage he had lived his early childhood in. Nero remembered the book his devil side was talking about because it was the first book about Sparda he ever read. Nero frowned as he commented, "But that was a picture book."

_'Hey. It's hard to talk for a guy who's been dead thousands of years ago. Books rarely talked about the geezer's libido.'_ His devil side whined and said, _'Hell. There are even a lot of contradictories about him. Did he die? Did he just return to his world? Did he love a normal woman? Or was that woman a witch? Or did he father a child? Or was it two sons? __Seriously, man__,__ I don't know if Sparda felt love. But...'_

Nero blinked at the slight hesitation in his devil side's tone. His devil side said quietly, _'He did fight for the human race. Maybe... he did?'_

"For all of mankind?" Nero scoffed at the thought. He had seen the hypocrisy of men. All he had to do was point at Fortuna.

_'Maybe not for every human out there but for someone…'_ His devil side suggested in a quiet voice, almost as if he knew what Sparda may have felt back then, _'Maybe that person was a witch. Maybe she wasn't even a she. Who knows? The point is that Sparda fought his own kind. He fought his brethren and his comrades. He fought his own lord. He left everything behind to be for that person.'_

Nero frowned when he realized the implications his devil side was making. Nero stood once more and hissed, "I'm not Sparda."

_'Of course not.'_ His devil side sarcastically commented, _'At least Sparda had the guts to say how he felt about his most important person.'_

Nero rolled his eyes and walked towards his right where his bag was. With a frown, he countered, "We're not even sure if he did tell that person."

_'Considering there's a lot of books which tells about Sparda fathering a child or two, I think the possibility that he did is high.'_ His devil side reasoned and Nero groaned, knowing he did not have a retort for that one. Nero remained quiet as he unzipped his bag and took out a towel, a pair of black boxers, a black buttoned jacket and a pair of jeans. As he zipped his bag, his devil side said, _'The shirt's under the bed.'_

Nero frowned and lay on his stomach. He saw the white sleeveless shirt with a hood he had thrown yesterday under the bed. Nero reached for the shirt and managed to grab the hood part. He pulled the shirt towards him and got up. Nero inspected the shirt, deciding if he could still wear it. Nero nodded to himself and looked around. He wondered Dante's room had a bathroom. Seeing only one door, Nero decided that the bathroom was somewhere else. Nero hastily put on the clothes he was holding and placed the towel over his shoulder. As Nero walked towards the door, he asked, "What about my other question?"

_'What was your other question again?'_ His devil side asked.

Nero stopped in front of the door and gripped the door knob as he asked seriously, "Why did you try to take over me?"

His devil side was silent and Nero didn't move. After a minute of Nero just standing in front of the door silently, his devil side finally replied in a hesitating yet serious tone, _'I... was addicted to that sword.'_

Nero looked at his demonic arm where he kept the demonic katana. Nero remembered the name of the katana and asked, "Yamato?"

_'That... thing... is dangerous. It feels so much like him. Whenever you trigger, it feels like being with him.'_ It took a moment for Nero to realize that the 'him' his devil side was talking about was Dante. He remained silent as his devil side continued, _'It feels like being one with him.'_

Nero blinked and asked, "Are you saying..."

_'Oh, come on. Do I have to spell everything to you?'_ His devil side asked in an annoyed tone. His devil side sighed and explained, _'Whenever you trigger with that thing, it feels like I'm getting fucked by someone who feels so much like him, 'kay?'_

Nero blushed at his devil side's words and shouted, "You perverted sex-addict!"

_'Oh, come on. It's not the feeling of being fucked. It's the feeling of being with him that's addicting. Of course, the real thing is so much better than a similar one.'_ His devil side clarified. There was a brief pause before his devil side mused, _'It felt more like a colder and uncaring version of him.'_

It felt like Dante? Maybe it was because Yamato had belonged to Dante's brother.

_'Who knows. If that's true then his brother must be one cold bastard.'_ His devil side commented on his thought in a disinterested tone before adding, _'It's not a good feeling though.'_

Nero frowned as he asked, "Because it's colder?"

_'Well, that too but I was talking about something else. It's because being addicted to that sword made me feel weaker than powerful. The idea of being dependent on that thing...' _His devil side hissed,_ 'I hated it but I couldn't stop using it. That's why…'_

'_As much as possible, don't use that sword.' _His devil side said and Nero noticed the hesitation in his devil side's voice. It was almost as if he didn't want to let go yet he knew he must let go. It was similar to someone trying to stop doing a destructive vise of his. His devil side added, _'Use it when there's no other choice but never before that.'_

Nero nodded and said, "Fine. I'll try."

Nero finally opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one, he descended the stairs. He reached the office and found no one. On the table in front of the couch was a box of pizza with a note on top. Nero grabbed the note and read it.

_Kid. I went on a mission. Wait for me to get back._

_- Dante_

_P.S: You can eat the pizza BUT leave 3 pieces. If you don't, I'll kick your ass._

Nero frowned at the P.S and dropped the piece of paper on the table. Nero sat on the couch and dropped the towel next to him. Nero opened the box and grabbed a piece. The pizza was already cold but Nero ate one. He grimaced as he mumbled, "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life eating pizza."

Nero raised his legs and laid them on the table, mimicking Dante's position yesterday. He leaned back and ate the piece of pizza in his hand as he stared at the ceiling.

What should he do while waiting for the red-clad hunter to come back?

_'Wait. We're waiting for him?'_ His devil side asked in a surprised tone.

"We're not?" Nero asked back as he licked the oil from his thumb.

_'We can go and surprise him. Maybe beat the demon he's hunting before him.'_ His devil side suggested with glee as Nero took another piece of pizza from the box.

Even Nero couldn't help but like the suggestion. It would be priceless to see the older man's reaction if he did defeat the demon before Dante. Not to mention, it would show Dante that he wasn't some woman who would just wait for him with a smile.

_'Is this one of those...'_ His devil side mimicked a woman's voice which actually reminded Nero of Kyrie as he ate the slice in his hand, _'Welcome back, dear. What would you like first? A bath? Dinner. Or maybe...' _

_'... me?'_ His devil side did a fake giggle and Nero choked slightly. Nero coughed and forced himself to gulp the food inside his mouth. His devil side said in a disapproving manner, _'That was disgusting. You should have just vomited.'_

"That's disgusting." Nero replied as he took another bite.

_'And that wasn't?'_ His devil side countered in a slightly annoyed tone.

Nero simply shrugged and commented on the more important topic, "Even if we were to go, there's no way to find out where Dante went."

_'There has to be a way! Look around. Maybe there's a clue to where he went!'_ His devil side energetically said and Nero frowned.

"Can I take a shower first?" Nero asked as he finished the slice.

'_I don't really mind. We smell like him.' _His devil side commented happily.

Nero rolled his eyes and countered, "We haven't taken a bath for two days. We smell like sweat and-"

'_Sex?' His devil side cut him off with a glee._

Nero hit his head with his demonic hand lightly as he asked, "Do you have to say it like that?"

'_Shower can wait! Find something that will give us a hint on where he went!' _His devil side commanded and began whining, _'Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!'_

"Okay, okay, okay. Just shut up!" Nero shouted and his devil side stopped. Nero groaned and stood. He walked towards the office table and looked around. There were a few magazines lying on the table. Most of them were firearms magazines. There was one magazine with a naked woman lying on the bed. Her chest was covered by her long curly brown hair but the look she gave the camera was both mischievous and slutty. Nero frowned and he heard his devil side hiss, _'Rip it!'_

"I can't rip it, you idiot. Dante might get angry." Nero countered but he knew he would have ripped it if he had been the Nero of eight days ago. Nero sighed at that thought and threw the magazine to the wall.

His devil side laughed and commented, _'What is this? Passive-aggressive anger management?'_

Nero rolled his eyes and retorted, "I'm not angry."

His devil side snickered and said in a sing-song voice, _'Whatever you say, captain. Just remember. What I feel is just a mirror of what you feel.'_

Nero didn't reply to that. What could he have said, anyway? He was irritated by the idea of Dante looking at a magazine like that. It was as if Dante was telling him and the entire world that what he wants is a woman. What about Nero then? He wasn't a woman. Does that mean-

His devil side groaned and whined, _'Come on! Can we not do our angst-filled monologue today?'_

Nero sighed and apologized as he looked at all the things on the table, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

'_Of course you didn't.' _His devil side said sarcastically before commenting, _'You know, you shouldn't even be having this episodes.'_

'_All you want is to be near him, right? It wouldn't matter if you're just a toy for him. Right?' _His devil side asked in a sardonic manner.

Nero bit his bottom lip. He knew that his devil side was trying to get Nero to say how he truly felt out loud. It was only during the times Nero said those things out right that he would accept it. That's why Nero remained silent. His left hand touched a notepad. Nero grabbed it and looked at it closely. He could make out an imprint on the topmost paper and asked his devil side, "You think Dante wrote the address on the paper before this one?"

'_If he did, can we read it?' _His devil side asked back.

Nero looked back at the table and found what he was looking for in a cup. Nero grabbed the pencil and began filling the paper with the pencil's dark grey pigment. The imprint remained white and Nero could read the address. Nero ripped the piece of paper and said, "Shower first."

'_Later. Come on! He might kill the demon before we get there.' _His devil side whined.

Nero used his devil side's reasoning and countered, "And he may have already killed the demon as we speak. Either way, we won't know."

'_That's why we have to go now!' _His devil side whined once more.

Nero frowned and asked, "And how do we get there? We don't even know where this place is!"

'_Taxi.' _His devil side's answer was so logical that Nero couldn't believe he didn't think of it in the first place. His devil side snickered and said smugly, _'See? Everything you lack, I give you. When you're too busy being an angst-filled teenage boy, I'll be your awesome common sense.'_

Nero frowned at his devil side's words and countered, "More like an obnoxious know-it-all."

His devil side laughed and Nero began to walk towards the stairs, planning to get his money from his bag. He just hoped that it would be enough. If the price of food was less than the price of a taxi ride then he was screwed.

.

.

The price of the taxi had taken more than half of the total amount Nero had. The taxi driver wasn't even kind to him, staring at him with distrusting eyes. But maybe it had something to do with Red Queen. He felt annoyed and he decided to glare at the house in front of him as he hissed, "If Dante isn't here. I'll kill you."

'_Killing me would mean having to kill yourself.' _His devil side reminded him and Nero growled in irritation.

"Then I won't talk to you for a week." Nero said instead and his devil side laughed.

'_Oh come on. You think you can do that? You know I can be very obnoxious if I wanted to. Not to mention, I have to make up for those days you couldn't hear me.' _His devil side said and chuckled.

Nero knew he lost this argument so he just glared at the house in front of him. The house was in ruins. What may have been the second floor seemed to have caved in and Nero could see what may have been the remains of a bedroom. Moss and vines covered the exterior, making it appear like a house made of plants. The main door was opened slightly and Nero walked towards it. He passed a rusted gate and pushed the gate open. The gate creaked before falling to the ground. Nero stared at the gate and said defensively, "Not my fault."

'_Never said it was.' _His devil side replied. Nero groaned and continued walking. When he reached the door, he frowned and hesitated. What if the door fall down as well if he even tried to push it gently?

His devil side sighed and asked, _'The real question is: do we care?'_

Nero chuckled and shook his head as he smirked, "Yeah. I guess we don't."

Nero pushed the door opened and it creaked but didn't fall. Nero looked inside and looked around. There were cracks all over the floor and the remains of what may have been the pieces of furniture that adorned the first floor when it had been a more amicable form. Nero walked inside cautiously, his left hand already by Blue Rose. Nero looked around and saw that there was a staircase on his right but there was a gap by the upper part of the staircase. He could jump over the gap but Nero wondered if the staircase could hold his weight once he landed. On his left was another hallway. Nero took Blue Rose out and walked towards the hallway. He whispered, "You feel it, right?"

'_It feels like him but…' _His devil side seemed unsure and Nero shared his hesitation. Nero continued to walk and stopped on the first door he saw. The door was slightly opened and Nero pushed it with his demonic hand. The door creaked as it opened slowly and Nero aimed Blue Rose in front of him. The door led to a room that reminded Nero of a child's room. He walked inside cautiously, almost stepping a small headless doll. Nero saw a figure on his right corner and turned around, aiming Blue Rose at the figure. Nero recognized the figure and called out, "Dante?"

'_Wait-'_

Dante turned around and said in his usual joking manner, "Hey, kid. I didn't expect you to find me here. Miss me already?"

Nero placed Blue Rose back to her holster and explained as he scratched his cheek with the point finger of his demonic arm, "Well. I was thinking of killing the demon before you and… Well…"

Nero couldn't find any other words to say since he was embarrassed that Dante had found him before he could defeat the demon. Dante chuckled and smirked as he said smugly, "So that I might praise you?"

Nero stared at Dante and asked with confusion in his eyes, "What?"

Dante shook his head and sighed. He smirked sarcastically at Nero and said, "Let me guess. You came here to try and beat this demon so I would praise you. Maybe even fall in love with you."

"That's not-"

"I'm flattered, kid. I truly am." Dante began to walk towards Nero as he continued, "But that's a stupid idea."

Nero backed away instinctively as Dante continued to walk towards him, a malicious smirk on his lips as he continued, "You think I didn't know, kid? You think I'm oblivious to your feelings? I knew. I always knew."

Nero couldn't move as Dante approached him. Dante placed his hand on Nero's chin and forced the younger man to look at him as he said maliciously, "Why do you think I keep you?"

"What are you-"

"Really? You can't understand it?" Dante sighed and leaned forward as he said, "You see, kid. I have needs."

Nero's eyes widened as he heard Dante's next words, "And you were my source for those needs."

Nero pushed Dante away and the older hunter laughed. He grinned maliciously at Nero and said in a mocking way, "Come on, kid. You didn't really think I'm in love with you, right?"

"Stop it…" Nero whispered as he backed away.

'_Shut up.' _His devil side hissed at Dante angrily.

Dante chuckled and shook his head as he said in an amused manner, "Oh, kid. You should have known better. Why would I love an annoying punk like you? You're a good find, kid. Willing, erotic and your ass is just-"

"Stop it!" Nero raised his left hand to punch Dante but Dante caught it effortlessly.

Dante grinned and asked with malicious amusement in his eyes, "Are you even trying, kid? Your punch was slow. There wasn't even any power in it."

Nero tried to get away from Dante but the older man gripped Nero's wrist tightly. Dante smirked at Nero and pulled him closer. Nero lost his balance and Dante caught him. With an evil smirk, he said as he forced Nero to look at him, "Let's get one thing straight, kid. You're mine. You belong to me."

Two days ago, Nero would have agreed wholeheartedly to that. Two days ago, Dante had said the same words. But now, he feared it. He feared the real meaning behind it. And Dante said the real meaning behind it with a malicious smirk, "You're my toy."

"I…" Nero's words were caught in his throat. His entire body felt weak and his eyes began to water.

'_Don't listen! Don't fucking listen! He's-'_

Nero felt Dante's lips on his own and Nero's eyes closed, submitting to the man in front of him. His kiss was different from all the other kisses he had received before. It was cold and uncaring. As if-

"Nero!" The loud sound of a gunshot caused Nero to back away. Nero's eyes widened as Dante fell, blood dripping from his temple as he fell to the floor on his side. Nero stepped forward to go towards Dante but stopped when a familiar voice ordered him, "Stay away from that bastard, Nero!"

Nero turned around and saw Dante walking towards him, his left hand aiming Ebony on the fallen figure. Nero couldn't understand it. There were two Dantes?

The Dante who was still standing walked towards him with narrowed eyes. He grabbed Nero by his left arm and forced the younger man behind him as he ordered, "Stay behind me."

"Wha-"

The Dante currently on the floor laughed and got up. Nero's eyes widened when the one who rose wasn't Dante but Nero himself. But the Nero in front of them was bloodied. His clothes were drenched in blood and he laughed maniacally. He raised his bloodied hands and said gleefully, "Look, Dante. Look. I'm dead."

The bloodied younger hunter threw his head back as he laughed. Nero backed away and mumbled, "What the-"

Dante's grip on his arm tightened and the older man aimed Ebony towards the head of the laughing Nero in front of them. The bloodied Nero stopped laughing and looked at Dante with narrowed eyes. He stared at Dante angrily as he asked, "Are you going to kill me, Dante? Are you going to kill your precious Nero?"

"Shut up. You aren't Nero." Dante hissed back but his finger refused to push the trigger. He could already feel his power draining, an effect of the bloodied Nero in front of him.

"Of course not. I'm just another person to add to the people who died because of you." The bloodied Nero swayed as he tried to stand. He continued to stare at Dante with eyes filled with anger and madness as he continued, "Your mother, your brother, your friends who knew you as Tony and many more people who had the misfortune of knowing you! How many people would have to die because of you? I'm next, right?"

"Shut up." Dante hissed and Nero flinched as Dante's grip on his arm tightened.

"I'll die because of you. I'll die because of how you feel about me. I'll die because you lo-"

'_Shut up!' _A loud angry growl that could have only come from Dante caused Nero, who was still trying to regain his strength, to fall in surprise as the older man triggered. Ebony began to sing, hitting the bloodied Nero in all different places. The bloodied Nero continued to laugh maniacally as his entire body was ripped apart by bullet holes. The bloodied Nero fell on the floor once more, black blood oozing from his body.

"See? This is the future you accepted… son of Sparda…" The bloodied Nero continued to laugh as he turned to black ooze before disappearing entirely.

The triggered form of Dante turned to face Nero and Nero stared at the clear red eyes of the devil form he had been used to seeing. Nero opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance to when he was thrown to the wall next to the door. The wall collapsed against Nero's weight and he fell to the floor. Nero gasped when he felt a warm clawed hand around his neck, simply pinning him to the floor as another clawed hand pinned his left hand next to his head. Nero opened his eyes and stared at the demon on top of him. He tried to open his mouth once more but he stopped when he heard a demonic voice hiss, _'You let it kiss you.'_

It took a moment for Nero to realize that it was Dante's voice. But his voice was more demonic and the lips of Dante's triggered form did not move. It reminded Nero of the times his devil side would speak to Dante. That's when Nero realized that he was hearing Dante's devil side. The older man's devil side sounded more aggressive, more… possessive. The hand that had been around his neck gripped Nero by the chin and he heard Dante's devil side hiss, _'Even when we told you that you__ belonged to us__; __e__ven when we marked you. You still let it kiss you.'_

"I didn't-"

'_Shut up.' _Dante's devil side ordered and a shiver ran pass Nero's spine. There was a dark feeling inside him that enjoyed the dominating tone of the demon on top of him. Dante's triggered form leaned forward and Nero heard the older man's devil side hiss, _'I have enough of his fear. I'll mark you permanently myself.'_

"What are you- AH!" Nero's back arched as he felt fangs sink unto the nape of his neck, sinking deep enough to draw blood. One of Dante's clawed hands entwined with his demonic right arm and Nero's eyes widened as he felt something foreign creep to his Devil Bringer. His eyes began to turn red and Nero moaned as a foreign form of power began to course through his body. But it was gone soon afterwards. Dante's triggered form jumped away from Nero and he heard Dante's devil side growl angrily.

'_I have enough of your hesitation and fear! Do not inter-' _The voice of Dante's devil side disappeared in a flash, as if someone had turned off the power of a television set. Nero saw Dante returned to his human form, breathing heavily as he fell on his back. Nero placed his right hand on the nape of his neck, moaning as he applied pressure on his bleeding neck.

Nero sat up and crawled towards Dante, calling out cautiously, "Dante?"

"Sorry 'bout that, kid." Dante apologized tiredly as he sat as well. Nero stopped when he was next to Dante and looked at the older man. Dante smiled tiredly and placed his hand over Nero's right hand as he asked, "Is it still bleeding?"

Nero removed his hand from his neck and Dante saw the bite mark. It was deeper than the other bite marks he had made in the past and that made him frown. Dante placed his hand on the mark and gently traced the form. Nero shivered at the gentle touch and Dante said softly, "Well, I guess he accomplished his mission. That's never going to heal."

"Why not?" Nero asked. He had assumed the mark would heal like all the other wounds he had received before.

Dante smirked sardonically and said, "Because it's a mark. Think of it as a curse. That's accurate enough."

Dante got up and picked up Ebony from the other room. He looked at the area where the demon had been before disappearing for a moment before telling Nero, "Come on. My car is parked at the back."

Nero tiredly got up and followed Dante to the other end of the hallway. He touched his neck and called out, "Hey, Dante."

Dante didn't look back but replied, "Yeah?"

"Does this mean I'm really yours now?" Nero's question caused Dante to stop walking. Nero stopped as well and called out, "Dante?"

"No." Dante replied curtly before walking once more.

For some reason, that answer made Nero feel pain in his chest.

.

The way back to Devil May Cry was uncomfortable and filled with silence. Nero simply stared outside and held his neck with his demonic hand. When they finally reached the office, Nero asked, "What was that demon?"

"A boogeyman." Dante replied as he got out of the car. Nero got out as well and followed Dante inside.

As Nero closed the door behind him, he asked, "Those are real? I thought they were just stories to scare kids."

Dante smirked and turned to look at him as he explained, "Pretty sure that 'boogeyman' isn't their real name but that's the name people used for them. That thing was hiding on the second floor closet when I tried to kill it. But I missed my first shot and it ran away."

Nero dreaded the answer to his question but he asked anyway, "Because you saw that it was me?"

Dante's smirk dropped and he turned his back as he replied, "Yeah."

"It… Does it show us what we fear the most?" Nero asked for confirmation. That demon had transformed into Dante and acted like Nero was his personal toy. As much as Nero didn't want to admit it, everything that demon pretending to be Dante said was what he was frightened of most of all. The idea of being nothing more but Dante's personal toy… Nero was afraid of it.

"Yeah." Dante replied and he walked upstairs. He didn't bother looking back as he said, "I'm going to get some shut eye."

Nero could no longer see Dante but he heard a door open before closing. Nero sat on the floor and hugged his knees as he closed his eyes. He chuckled sardonically as he mumbled, "You're right. I am a liar."

His devil side remained silent but Nero knew he was there. Most probably, he was waiting for Nero to continue speaking. Nero rested his head on his kneecaps as he continued, "What I fear the most isn't him rejecting me. What I fear the most is the thought that he could never love me."

"I'm alright as long as I can be with him?" Nero chuckled but he could feel the pain in his chest twisting around, attempting to choke him. Nero tightened his embrace on his knees and said, "I don't want to be the character that goes 'I want my beloved to be happy'. Damn it. I want to be happy too!"

'_Then tell him.' _His devil side said in a serious tone.

Nero raised his head and asked, "What if he says no?"

'_His devil side tried to mark you permanently. We only do that when we want to be together with another demon for the rest of our lives.'_

Nero's smile curved into a sardonic smile as he commented, "But that doesn't mean love."

His devil side sighed in annoyance and replied, _'Okay. Let me use human words for you. Marking a demon means marriage.'_

Nero shook his head as he replied stubbornly, "Still doesn't mean love."

'_Damn it. You're really getting on my nerves. Now, I understand what his devil side must be feeling. Fine! I have enough of your hesitation and fear! DANTE!' _Nero flinched at how loud his devil side had shouted Dante's name.

He heard a door open and Dante rushed towards him. Nero noticed that the older man was just wearing a pair of pants and he looked at the floor out of embarrassment. The older man stopped by the stairs and looked down at Nero as he asked in a slightly concerned voice, "What is it?"

"Noth-"

'_What do you feel about us?' _His devil side loudly asked, making Nero's eyes widened.

He turned his head to the side and hissed, "You promise you won't tell him!"

'_And I kept my promise. I didn't tell him how we feel. I'm asking him how he feels.' _His devil side gave emphasis to the word 'we' and 'he'. Nero growled and glared at the floor.

"How I feel?" Dante's voice seemed distant, as if the older man was musing on the question. Nero turned his head to look back at the older hunter and Dante smirked as he asked, "Do you really want to know, kid?"

"Yes." Nero said as he stared at the older man.

"You might not like the answer." Dante warned in a joking manner which only caused Nero to feel both confusion and dread. He was confused if Dante was seriously about his warning or not and he dreaded the answer he might receive.

"Have you ever thought about why that demon turned into a dead version of you?" Dante asked seriously. Nero could no longer see even a hint of humor in Dante's eyes.

"Are you afraid of me dying?" Nero asked as he stared at Dante's ice colored eyes. The distance placed between them kept Nero from seeing the hint of sorrow in Dante's eyes. All he could see was an unreadable expression.

Dante shook his head and replied solemnly, "Not just dying. I was afraid of you dying because of me."

"Because of you?" Nero repeated, unsure what Dante was saying.

"My father is the one you guys consider as a god." Dante explained and Nero's eyes widened as he realized what Dante was saying.

"Your father is Sparda?" Nero asked for confirmation and Dante nodded. Nero had assumed Dante had Sparda's blood in him, since Sanctus had said it, but he never thought that the red-clad hunter was the son of the Dark Knight.

"Demons are after me because I am the son of the traitor Sparda. Everyone I care about would be put in danger. Especially you…" Dante whispered his last sentence so softly Nero wouldn't have caught it had he not have a heightened sense of hearing.

"Why?" Nero asked as he continued to stare at the older man on top of the stairs.

Dante leaned on the railings and replied, "Because I want… I want you."

"Why?" Nero repeated the question and Dante chuckled.

"I don't know. I seriously don't know why… Maybe because you and I are similar? Maybe because you're the first one I truly felt a connection with? Maybe because I've been alone for so long that I've decided I want you because I could?" Dante chuckled sardonically as he explained, "I seriously don't know, kid. All I know is that I want you."

Noticing that Nero was still waiting for a real answer, Dante sighed and smiled solemnly as he asked, "Hey, kid. If you ask a demon why he's a demon, what do you think that demon would say?"

Nero frowned at the question. He crossed his arms and replied in an unsure tone, "I'm a demon because… I was created a demon?"

Dante continued to smile at him solemnly as he said, "If I were to answer that, I would have answered: I'm a demon because I am."

"What?" Nero tilted his head in confusion.

Dante chuckled and backed away. He turned around and began to walk away from Nero as he said, "Let's leave this conversation at that. Your room is the one in front of my room. I'll bring your bag and case there."

Nero only stared at where Dante was leaning on, trying to understand what Dante was saying to him. What was the difference between their answers?

'_Man. You can be dense when you want to.' _His devil side berated.

Nero frowned and asked, "And you understand what he meant?"

'_I want you because I just do.' _His devil side pointed out and Nero looked at the floor.

"It's not-"

'_Love? Come on. Do you expect him to say the word 'love'? Don't be stupid.' _His devil side scolded and added, _'That's the limit of what we're gonna get as long as he doesn't know how we feel about him.'_

Nero looked back at the top of the stairs. Could it be that Dante was actually avoiding the question the same as he was? If so…

'_If Sparda could fight his own brethren for a woman he loved, we're not a coward to just keep quiet, right? Come on. For once, try acting like the 'you' from eight days ago and blindly attack!' _His devil side hissed and Nero knew that he was right. They couldn't stay where they were right now. Not when he had already opened Pandora's box.

'_Really? You're using metaphors and shit right now?' _His devil side whined and Nero rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious here." Nero hissed at his devil side and his devil side groaned.

'_And I'm trying to get the pace moving, dumbass! We've been staying in limbo for what? A day? It's driving me crazy. And don't tell me it hasn't been driving you crazy as well!' _

Nero rolled his eyes once more and commented, "So you can use metaphors and I can't?"

'_Are we really going to argue right now?' _His devil side asked with annoyance.

"That's because you- Ah! I have no time for this shit!" Nero ruffled his hair with his left hand and ran up the stairs.

'_Finally.' _His devil side commented with a sigh.

"Shut up, okay? Let me do the talking." Nero hissed as he stopped in front of the door leading to Dante's room.

'_As long as you don't mess up.' _His devil side mumbled before becoming silent.

Nero shook his head and sighed. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard the bed creak then footsteps walking towards him. The door opened and Dante appeared on the other side of the door, one hand on the door knob while his other hand was resting on the frame of the door. Dante sighed and said tiredly, "Kid, the door behind you. All your stuff are-"

"I love you." Nero said it so bluntly that he even surprised himself. All traces of Dante being tired left the older man's face and Nero crouched as he covered his face with his hands. He shook his head and mumbled, "Shit. Damn it. Fuck. I said it! God damn it!"

Dante stared at the young man currently crouching in front of him and Nero continued, "Damn it! I wasn't supposed to just bluntly say it. Fuck! What was I thinking?"

"Kid…" Dante tried to get Nero's attention and Nero removed his hands from his face. Nero's entire face was red and Dante asked, "You okay?"

"No. I'm not okay!" Nero shouted and stood. He glared at Dante and shouted, "I haven't had a shower for two days now! My mind has been a mess since I fucking met you! My devil side is driving me crazy-"

'_Hey-'_

"Shut up!" Nero shouted at the ceiling before turning his glare back to Dante as he continued, "I've been kissed by a demon who was telling me that you just think of me as your personal sex toy and I've been stuck on limbo just fucking deluding myself that I just want to be by your side but I don't. I fucking don't want to be like the characters from those fucking books I read where they just want their beloved to be happy. That sucks! That fucking sucks! I want to be happy! And it's your fault!"

"My fault?" Dante asked, trying to keep up with Nero's rant.

"I wasn't as happy as a fucking man in a cloud when you came. But ever since you came to my life, I wanted things I didn't think I could have! I'm happy with you and, sure, it was my devil side who asked but you fucking just gave me an explanation that wasn't really an answer and an answer that wasn't really that concrete!" Nero stopped to breathe before continuing, "So here I am pouring my heart out like a fucking girl in a cliché romantic novel and I'm not going to delude myself into thinking that you would say what I want you to say or am I going to beg you to say something you don't mean but I want an answer, Dante. I want a fucking answer of yes or no!"

Nero's voice became softer and hesitant as he asked, "Do you love me? Or do you want only my body?"

Dante stared at Nero for a moment before answering seriously, "Yes. No."

"What the hell! Pick one, damn it!" Nero shouted angrily.

"You asked two questions! I answered both of them!"

"You as-" Nero stopped his insult when he realized that he did, in fact, ask two questions. Then he realized Dante's answer. He looked at Dante and his cheeks reddened as he let out one syllable, "Oh."

Dante stared at Nero with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So…"

"So…" Nero shyly looked at his feet, unsure on what to say next.

Dante chuckled and shook his head as he commented, "Man, this is awkward."

"Yeah, it is." Nero nodded, scratching the side of his nose with his finger, as he mumbled, "I don't know what to say."

"We're on the same boat, kid." Dante chuckled.

"Does that mean we're… I mean… We're…" Nero couldn't find the correct words to say.

"I guess we are." Dante replied, grinning at Nero.

"Now what?" Nero asked and Dante grinned sheepishly at him.

"I… don't know." Dante replied and Nero chuckled.

'_If I may suggest…' _Nero's devil side started and Nero groaned.

"You're going to suggest us to fuck, aren't you?" Nero hissed which caused Dante to grin.

'_To be fair, I was going to suggest we continue what his devil side started a while back.' _His devil side said defensively.

"Oh. The permanent mark?" Nero turned towards Dante and saw the older man was frowning slightly. Nero tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What my devil side was trying to do wasn't just marking you. It's a demonic ritual akin to marriage. If we continue, every demon will know you belong to me." Dante explained seriously.

"Would that also make you mine?" Nero asked and Dante chuckled as he shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way, kid. Demons live by the words 'the weak belong to the strong'." Dante noticed that Nero was glaring at him and he added, "I don't mean you're weak, ki- I mean, Nero. I just mean that I'm stronger than you. Mating usually occurs after a demon defeats the one he wishes to take as a mate. The ritual marked that start of their lives as mates."

"So if we do this, I become yours but you're not mine?" Nero asked with a frown.

Dante chuckled and said, "I already belong to you, Nero."

"Stop saying such romantic crap!" Nero punched Dante lightly on the shoulder and the older man chuckled at Nero's red face. Nero looked at the floor and said solemnly, "But you get to say that I belong to you to every demon out there."

"And it will put you in greater trouble." Dante said seriously. Nero looked back at Dante and the older man placed his hand on Nero's cheek. Dante stared at Nero softly as he said, "Every demon out there would be out for your blood because you're the mate of the remaining son of Sparda. You'll be in greater danger than before."

Nero stared at Dante for a moment before he said, "Do it."

"What?"

"Mark me. Make me yours or whatever you want to call it. Do it." Nero said seriously and Dante frowned.

"Do you understand what you're saying, Nero?" Dante asked seriously and explained, "Demons will be after you-"

Nero rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "What else is new?"

Nero placed his left hand over the hand caressing his cheek and said, "All I have to do is kill every demon out for my blood, right? And since they're demons, they'll probably go…"

Nero mockingly said, "You belong to the son of Sparda! I shall kill you and make him suffer! Bwahahahaha."

Dante laughed at Nero's deadpan expression of an evil laugh. Nero grinned and continued, "Then as I'll reply to them: 'Get your facts straight, overgrown baby. He belongs to me!' then I'll beat the crap out of them."

"Overgrown baby?" Dante raised an eyebrow and Nero grinned sheepishly.

"I was thinking of an overgrown baby demon when I was saying the line." Nero explained and Dante chuckled.

"You seriously have thought of a line to say to demons already?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unlike you, sometimes I like to prepare my snarky comebacks." Nero reasoned and Dante laughed.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to mark you so you can say to every demon that tries to kill you that I belong to you?" Dante asked with amusement in his tone.

Nero nodded with a grin before adding in a soft voice, "And… I want to be yours."

"Nero…"

"I know. I know. It's cliché and it sounds like something a love-struck teenage girl would say but you made me this way."

"I made you a love-struck teenage girl?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow and Nero chuckled.

"No, you ass." Nero hit Dante playfully on the shoulder with his demonic fist. They both chuckled for a moment before Nero said, "It means it's your responsibility to make me yours. Make it official, already. I mean… you do…"

Nero hesitated before asking, "… love me, right?"

Dante's eyes softened and he pulled Nero closer. He placed his lips on Nero's forehead and whispered, "I do. I love you, you damn punk."

Nero punched Dante on the shoulder once more and Dante chuckled. Nero closed his eyes and ordered, "Then mark me."

"Always so demanding." Dante chuckled once more before whispering, "But I love that about you."

"Stop saying that word. It's embarrassing." Nero mumbled as he leaned unto Dante.

Dante smiled and commented, "But you look so cute when you're embarrassed."

"You-" Nero raised his head to look at Dante but his words were cut off as Dante's lips descended upon his. Nero closed his eyes and leaned unto the older man's warmth. His kiss was gentler than all the other kisses he received from the older man and it made Nero shiver in anticipation. Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist and pulled the younger man inside the room. Their lips were still joined together, Dante's tongue exploring the insides of Nero's mouth when Dante turned them around. Dante kicked the door close before dropping on the bed with the younger man.

They finally parted and Dante caressed Nero's cheek as he said to the younger man under him, "We'll do it differently for today."

"Huh?" Nero was confused at what Dante was saying but Dante did not reply. He grabbed Nero's demonic arm and kissed the glowing skin gently. Nero blushed at the gentleness Dante was giving him and said, "Dante… you're making me uncomfortable."

"Why? Because I'm being gentle?" Dante grinned at the meek nod from the younger man. Dante chuckled and kissed Nero on the forehead. He whispered softly, "This is punishment for my devil side."

"I don't mind being handled…" Nero was embarrassed just saying the word but he continued, "… roughly…"

"It's not the roughness that made me tick." Dante explained as he pulled Nero's shirt up. Nero raised his arms so that Dante could take off his shirt and Dante threw the shirt to the floor. Dante mischievously grinned as he explained, "It's the fact he tried to take over my body."

Nero moaned as Dante kissed the nape of his neck softly. The older man's hands were usually rough but, at the moment, they were gentle as they caressed Nero's upper body. Dante licked the mark repeatedly, like a cat licking an injury, as his hands began unzipping Nero's pants. Nero wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, finding the gentle touches both embarrassing yet enjoyable. Dante trailed soft kisses on Nero's entire body and it made the younger man shudder. Dante raised Nero's lower body and took off the younger man's pants together with his boxers. He threw both of them to the floor as well and wrapped his arms around Nero's back, kissing the younger man gently on the lips once more. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck tightly and reciprocated the kiss. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and Dante placed three of his fingers between their lips. Nero parted his lips and sucked on the fingers as Dante began kissing his left ear. Nero moaned at the action and eagerly coated Dante's fingers. After a few more licks, Dante began to remove his fingers from Nero's mouth. Nero took his tongue out and managed to lick the fingers one last time. Dante adjusted their position so that Nero's lower body was raised and he whispered, "This will be the last time I would have to prepare you."

"Huh? Ah!" Nero moaned as he felt a finger enter him. He raised his hips higher as the finger began moving in and out of him.

"After this ritual, your body would prepare itself whenever I arouse you." Dante explained as he inserted another finger inside Nero.

"What do you- Ah!" Nero's eyes widened when he felt another finger enter him. Three fingers were now inside him and Nero moaned as they began to prepare him, moving in and out of him.

"Better not to think of the logic behind it." Dante grinned as he teased, "You'll just get a headache."

"Ah!" Nero moaned loudly as Dante's fingers began moving faster. His demonic right hand began to claw at Dante's shoulder but Dante paid no attention to it, stretching Nero as he continued to trail soft kisses on the younger man's face.

Once he concluded Nero was prepared, Dante took his fingers out and grabbed Nero's wrists. He stared at the panting younger man under him and ordered, "Look at him, Nero."

Nero turned his dazed eyes to look at him and Dante smiled as he joked, "You better get used to seeing this face. You'll be seeing it for the rest of your life."

"Should I also be getting used to your unending talking?" Nero retorted tiredly. Dante chuckled and kissed Nero on the lips as he entwined both of their hands together. He entered Nero slowly, making the younger man let out a long moan. Nero gripped his hands tightly and hissed, "Move faster."

"Not yet." Dante hissed back, trying to control his desire to simply plunge inside the younger man like all the other times they have done it. Dante smiled and raised Nero's devil bringer to his lips. He kissed it gently and whispered, "Let me punish my devil side a bit more."

Dante began thrusting slowly and shallow. Nero whimpered at the movement and gripped Dante's hands tightly. His mouth was open as he continued to pant. Even the shallow slow thrusts Dante was doing only gave him pleasure. It was almost as if everything the older man did would give him pleasure. Dante stared at Nero as the younger man tried to keep his eyes open. He continued to breathe heavily and Dante could see a trail of saliva falling from the corner of Nero's mouth. Dante began to lose his composure as he continued to stare at the young man under him. Nero's eyes were filled with want and lust. He continued panting and tried moving his hips to make Dante's thrusts deeper.

"Damn." Dante could feel his devil side trying to rip from the cage he had placed it in. He smirked and said, "Guess this is my limit."

"Hu- AH!" Nero's eyes widened in surprise as Dante plunged him inside him in one single thrust. Nero's grip on Dante's hands tightened so much that his nails were drawing blood as Dante began moving faster and deeper.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Dante!" Nero could only manage to shout out as pleasure racked his entire body, driving him insane. Nero stared at Dante's eyes and saw red eyes staring back at him. Dante leaned forward and captured Nero into a demanding kiss. Nero reciprocated Dante's kiss and Dante began slamming into Nero in an inhumane speed. Nero felt as if his entire body would break at the way Dante was thrusting into him but he couldn't care. All that matters was the pleasure Dante was giving him.

Dante licked the nape of his neck before biting it hard. Nero moaned at the sudden pain but it slowly transformed into another source of pleasure as Dante continued his inhumane thrusts. Nero turned his head to the side and moaned Dante's name every time the older man slammed deep inside him, "Dante! Dante! Dante!"

Warmth began to engulf his demonic right arm and he noticed that the arm entwined with Nero's Devil Bringer was triggered. He could feel power transferring to his right arm towards his entire body. The power was familiar and warmer than the feeling of triggering whenever he used Yamato. Nero closed his eyes and moaned as he received pleasure from Dante's thrusts and the power surging all over his body. Nero tightened his hold on Dante's hands and tried to speak, "Dan! Te! Fuck! I'm- Ahh!"

Dante kissed Nero passionately on the lips and felt another source of warmth fill him. That was all Nero needed to come as well. Dante dropped on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Dante rolled to Nero's side, letting go of Nero's left hand. With Nero's right hand still entwined with Dante's left, Nero asked, "Is this forever?"

Dante chuckled and said in a joking manner, "Yeah. You're stuck with me, kid."

Nero chuckled as well and said, "Don't ruin the moment, jackass."

They both turned to look at one another and smiled. Dante grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. He pulled Nero to him and wrapped his free arm around Nero's shoulder. Nero frowned and said, "I haven't showered yet."

"So have I." Dante replied with a grin. He kissed Nero on the forehead and said, "Right now, I want to rest. We'll take a shower when we wake up. Together, if you want."

"Pervert." Nero mumbled and Dante laughed. Nero closed his eyes and leaned unto Dante. Tiredly, he called out, "Dante…"

"Hm?" Dante replied with his eyes closed as well.

"Good night." Nero whispered, waiting for the words he was so used to hearing for the past eight days and the words he would continue to hear every night after this.

"Good night… Nero."

.

.

Author's End Notes: The End. Yeah. Seriously.

.

Replies To Review Corner:

L. K. Heinrich: Wuah! Okay. First of all. Thank you for pointing out the errors for the previous chapter and it's never too late to point them out. The whole 'pot calling the kettle black'... I actually thought that it was 'back' ever since. -laughs sheepishly- Thanks for correcting me. Yeah. I also read that somewhere in the 'net. I think it was because his human half has a lower life-span than his devil side. -shrugs- Anyway. I also think Nero should be jealous over pizza... and strawberries. -laughs- I hope this last chapter managed to tie up all the loose ends. If there's something not clear or unanswered, please tell me and I'll see if I can answer them. Although Dante didn't find out why Nero's devil side wanted to kill Lady. -laughs- Nero falling asleep actually has different reasons for the chapters. Chapters 1-3, Nero fell asleep because he still wasn't use to the whole 'thing'. Chapter 4, Nero didn't fall asleep. The end of the chapter is parallel to the cutscene after you defeat Dante in the Order's HQ. Chapter 5 has no smut and it's just Nero musing over Dante's final words to him after every 'experience'. In Chapter 6, Nero was tired from traveling the entire day to get to Dante. Chapter 7 is actually Nero faking his sleeping so that Dante wouldn't question him. And Chapter 8 is more of trying to stay consistent to how every other chapters ends... or they're just tired from their marriage ritual. -grins- But, of course, Dante is good at blowing people's minds... sexual or not. -laughs-

SirenaLoreley: I'm happy that my updates had brought light in your moody life. And Nero being insecure is mainly because everything is moving too fast. It's only been eight days since his 'first' meeting with Dante after all. And yeah. The love bite was a dead give away but of what? That was Nero's main dilemma. What did Dante mean by saying he belonged to him? Was it as a toy? Or something more. That's what this last chapter was meant to answer. I hope it did. -grins-

HikariNoTenshi-San: Oh yes. Young Nero should be more honest about his love for Sir Dante. -laughs-

Nefarious Seraph 13: First of all, I have to apologize for the blunder in the previous chapter. Our connection had been acting up when I was writing the replies. It's possible that the 'save' containing my reply to your review wasn't saved. -bows lowly- I'm so sorry. I only saw it when I read your review. And I didn't reply to your pm because I was going to address you in this section anyway. It's okay pming me. If I feel that I need to answer, I will send a pm to you so feel free to pm me all you want (as long as it's not spam -grins-). A story that's written in Dante's POV is mostly probably going to be a side-story of Those Nights. The most insecure phase of a person is when a person is a teenager. Not to mention, Nero didn't really have a normal upbringing so he's bound to be insecure when it comes with relationships (Credo betrayed him even though Nero always considered him as a big brother, everyone in the city but Kyrie looks at him warily because no one knows who his parents are). Possessive Dante is always fun to write. That's why his devil side is so possessive. He's a manifestation of Dante's possessiveness -laughs-.

bitbyboth: I hope the depth of the previous chapter and this chapter wasn't too much though. -grins sheepishly- Nero's brash and the type to rush into things so I can imagine him continuing an argument (even if it's silly) mainly because he needed to have the final say. -laughs-

xXChantoXx: Thank you for enjoying the previous chapter even if it wasn't as smutty. And I agree. Our devil hunters are just so cute when they're jealous. -laughs- I like long stories too but I fear that I won't be able to finish a long story. I think it's better to be able to finish a story than to leave it unfinished. -glance on the unfinished stories- Yeah. Definitely. -smiles sheepishly-

bLOODmOON: Oh. I think Dante was having a hard time just keeping his devil side from attacking the poor woman. -laughs-

Doryan: Thank you for thinking the previous chapter was cute. -grins-

Lexleafia: I know what you mean. -nods- I always think that a smut-filled story will not have a good plot, mainly because the focus is smut. -grins- Thank you for thinking my writing is amazing and that I'm getting better as the story progressed. You'll probably see me in the DMC corner for a while since I still have an unfinished DMC story and another story about to be written since 'Those Nights' is finished although they won't be M-rated. -grins sheepishly- And thank you. -grabs a yaoi tissue box- I always have fun when writing. It's my alarm. Once I feel that it's no longer fun writing a piece of story, I know I'm no longer interested in the fandom. -grins sheepishly-

sphinx-69: I was laughing out loud too when I was writing their argument. It sounded so silly. -laughs- Well, I hope this chapter didn't make you feel bad. I mean... nobody died and... yeah... something bad happened to Nero but it all worked out in the end! -grins sheepishly-

ukenceto: That's true. -grins sheepishly- Although, in the anime, he was more possessive with his pizza but maybe it was because he was still grouchy (anime!Dante is usually grouchy). Who knows. Or maybe it was Trish who paid for that pizza so he didn't have a say on it. Or maybe he was just teasing Nero. -laughs- Well. Pick whatever reason you want. I just wanted Dante to annoy Nero a bit. -laughs-


End file.
